Outlaws Together
by XXZabanya
Summary: Just another day in Berk. Slightly below freezing weather, usual stubborn Vikings, and I'm about to kill my first Dragon. Yep normal day. What's that? I'm wanted? Dead or alive? Alright, not normal then.
1. CH1 Runaway

CH 1 Runaway

"Ok bud. Lets pack up. We're leaving, like forever." Hiccup was walking down to the cove. The cove where for the last two weeks has become more like real home then the house I shared with my dad had ever been in 15 years of living there.

"Seriously, why didn't I do this earlier? I probably got way too full of myself and all the attention I was getting. It was the first time in my life I ever got attention. Well good attention at least." The only response to my derisive monologue that I get from Toothless, my only real friend and partner, was a 'whatever' grunt.

Why can't I see him?

"Hey where are you?" I look around to see if I find where he was hiding, but I still didn't find him. "Oh come on. How can I not see a big black dragon in the bright and shining middle of the day?"

OK now I hear him laughing at me. "Ok Toothless, hide and seek is over. We need to hurry up and go before someone actually does come looking for me. That might be a while, but I don't what to risk it. So get your big black tail out here."

I can't imagine anyone noticing me gone with all the partying the village was doing, even if it was all for me being the top student. At least something's won't change.

Knowing Vikings in all their stubborn glory they would never change their ways. Even if some way I actually did make my way to chief with peoples support, I'm sure anything I say would go in one ear and out the other. Or maybe my voice would never penetrate that barrier of stubbornness that cover their ears. Either way it won't happen, now or ever.

Darn it. I shouldn't be focusing on impossible fictional scenarios. I gotta focus on the now. And now I gotta figure out what my runaway plan should be. It should be easy; jump on Toothless, fly away, and never come back. Easy right?

But nooo. I'm a thinking Viking. Or ex-thinking Viking. No wait it should be ex-Viking. Wait have I ever been considered a Viking at all?

Ok I got it. I'm a thinking-runaway-never-Viking and from now on first-and-only-Berk-dragon-rider. As far as I know at least I think I'm the first.

Yeah I'm probably the first. No way we had others and not talk about it in gossip in Berk.

Putting aside my title for now I'm back to thinking about my runaway plan, or lack thereof. Do I fake my death make sure they don't try look for me? Should I just fly up and leave and let them come up with their own reason for my disappearance? Do I fly over the village to show off maybe shout out something like 'Bye' or 'check this out' or maybe 'this is who I really am'. There really are so many ways I could do this but none feel like it would be enough.

I've got so many ways to runaway from loud to quietly that I can't make up my mind. "Hey bud how'd you like to do this. Make a scene or slip away? What do you think?"

And I'm talking to no one. Where's he hiding?

I hear claws scratching behind me. "Ok, there you aruff?!" But before full turn around I see, almost like in slow motion, Toothless in midair pouncing towards me and before I knew it, I'm out like a blown out candle.

Authors Note: This was a short chapter but my next chapters should be longer. The ratings for future violence. And the reason for the title, that will comes later too. And finally Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	2. CH2 Wasted Time

CH 2: Wasted Time

Should have mentioned this last chapter so here it is I do not own How to Train your Dragon or their characters. That's probably a good thing too.

* * *

As Astrid walked thru the forest, ax in her hand and a keen focused rage which is currently being restrained so she doesn't needlessly start lashing out all around her.

She keeps calling out to the object of her newly found and the deepest burning fury of her life "Hiccup! Where the hell are you! I swear by the gods when I find you!"

I probably would have been able to track him to wherever he goes every afternoon if someone! (Snotlout you Mung sucker!) hadn't stopped me to try another one of his 'flirting with his girl" nonsense.

Thinking about it just adds more fuel to my fire. Fire I can direct at Hiccup as soon as I find the little cheater.

How is it that nobody else can see what I see. He's not fighting, he's barely touching the dragons. Let alone in any offensive way. Besides he's Hiccup the Useless we don't call him that just because he can plant a garden. I don't even know if he can do that without impossibly destroying half the village. I'm surprised we didn't call him Hiccup the Village-Calamity or something like that.

Then again it not like I've ever called him anything. That all Snotlout and Tuffnut. Before Dragon Training started I could probably count off the number of words I ever said to him in the last Seven years off one hand.

My memories of the time before seven years ago slowly resurface and gradually begin to quell my anger. All us teens back then used to be really close, even Snotlout. And then we started helping the village against the dragons and we all began to drift apart. The worst and most outstanding reason was Hiccups inventions and how they failed because…

The moment 'failed' crossed my mind all my anger came back in full force.

Seriously, his inability to fight and everything else isn't something that's going to disappear just like that. The fact that he's doing something not destructive is enough to at least raise some eyebrows. But no, everyone just think he has awakened some sort of hidden power deep within himself. What, did he just become some Super Berkian? Super Viking? Super Hiccup? Or maybe like Fishlegs said 'He finally ascended to Super Hiccup level 4!' I should have beat his face into the back of his skull along with Snotlouts and Tuffnuts.

I know he's working with someone and it shouldn't matter to me but "Ugh, why doesn't anybody see something's wrong with him?" I mutter to myself thinking about how even more distant he has become lately.

"Probably because they like this new 'ascended' Hiccup more than the one that did more damage to Viking kind than dragon kind. Duh." A voice respond.

Trees don't respond. Especially with a duh.

Spinning around I come face to face with the two people I least expected to find together. "Gobber? Ruffnut? What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"We're followen you hopin ya knew wher Hicup's been. But m guess'n you ain't got his trail ither." Gobber answers. (A/N warning. I hate doing accents in writing. Seriously does that even make sense to anybody? Write an accent. I don't know if this is one accent or if I threw a bunch together and called it Gobber. So my solution: make it up as I go and let the rest sort itself out. Seriously!)

"Couldn't you have confronted him yourself? He is your apprentice after all." I ask him. I'm really not enjoying the thought of too many people finding out Hiccups secret.

"Ohh las, I ain't thout tha lad my apprentice fer years now. I believed hes been his own man fer a while now even fore da Dragon Training. He jus needed to grow inta it. What bout ye?" Gobber responds now asking Ruff. (A/N ACCENTS!)

"Oh I'm just here to make sure Astrid doesn't kill Hiccup." She quickly responds.

"What do you mean 'So she doesn't kill him' Huh? Do I look like the kinda person who would do that!?"

"Uh Astrid when was the last time you look at yourself?"

"Ay. Ruff has a poit. You look more deranged den Dagur. An he's insane!"

"I am not insane and I am not DERANGED!"

* * *

After pouncing on his human, Toothless notices that he wasn't moving.

His chest was still rising and falling with air, and I could feel his heart pound in his center body. I must have knocked him out. I let out a worried whine as I sniff him for other hurts. Smelling no blood leaking and seeing not strange colors on him, I decide to just let him rest.

When he first came here this day I expected we were just going to keep working on flying together but he came today stressed and worried. I just wanted to play a prank on him to make him more joyful but I forgot how weak human forms were, especially Hiccups. But I did forget and I went and hurt my friend.

My human. My friend. Since when have these been terms that I could use so casually and so naturally?

It not like me. Before there were only those trying to kill me and those that would ignore me. That was it.

Always one eye forward to what I was shooting and one eye behind me to make sure no one was shooting me.

Yeah and despite everything I did to try and help everyone, somehow both sides became my enemy because of it. And all because I tried to limit the deaths of humans and dragons.

To the human all dragons are the enemy, especially me. They call me the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. HAH where in all the vast skys and unreachable lights did they come up with that? They see me as different and more dangerous than other dragons so they have more reason to hunt me.

I don't even know why the humans think all dragons attack in raids together, we don't. At least I don't. I try to support both sides.

By distracting the humans , the raiding dragons can get their offerings to the Queen and not get themselves eaten. And I help the humans by keeping them away from the worst parts of the raid by shooting them with suppression fire so the Vikings don't head to the largest mobs of dragons.

Not that it really helps. They still die no matter what I do.

I'm an outcast to the dragons. Because I am the only one of my kind around here. Or maybe everywhere. And of course not serving the Queen doesn't help my reputation either. She figures I'm a nuisance, bad influence and a traitor. Why? Because I live by the oldest and truest dragon way: free. So what does she do? She put a bounty on my tail: 'capture this traitor and you won't ever be eaten.'

I doubt she would keep her word, but it defiantly got the other dragons to come after me. That damn bounty has made me fight against my own kind just to survive.

Cursed by humans and hated by dragons.

Until Hiccup.

In a short time, the one who robed me of my flight and who I should despise the most has become my best friend.

No this human is more than just a friend or a way to still fly; he is my precious freedom, the killer of my long and torturing loneliness, and my strongest reason to keep fighting and living. Not for me and not for him but for both of us.

I need him, and I know he needs me. I've listened to his stories and how he too is unaccepted by his kind.

We need each other. If either of us wants to really live and not just scrap by surviving like we have, we need to hold each other up and protect each other from everyone and everything that's rejected us.

This I know is the meaning of our brotherhood and the reason for our friendship.

So as I lay down and try to comfort the strongest bond I've ever had, I start thinking about my own situation and how he is now a part of it.

I worry.

I worry about what I might have dragged him into. About the pain that would follow if the dragons target him for helping me. And that I may not be strong enough to protect him from the danger.

I've seen what happens to other dragons who defy the Queen. Eaten alive, whole, and spending gods know how long in the dark of her belly. Who knows what you would die of first in such a unsurvivable place? Suffocation by lack of air or breathing her toxic air? slowly digested by horrible acids that melt all the flash on ones bones? crushed, smashed, or broken by whatever else she has eaten? or maybe just die without hope in paralyzing fear of knowing where you are, a dark and disgusting hell with no way out.

Looking at him and watching his chest fight against the false skins that cling to him tightly, I realize that I can never let any of that happen to him. Even if I must

My plans are interrupted when I begin to pick up noise's coming from the forest. Human noises. They are calling for him. And here he is sleeping in the wings of their enemy.


	3. CH3 One Step Closer

CH3: One Step Closer

I do not own HTTYD or its characters. Thou I may have something to do with any OC you may encounter while reading.

* * *

It doesn't matter how many times she says she wasn't going to kill Hiccup, her face didn't agree with her. Neither did her body language or her swinging Ax.

Ruffnut knew that kinda thing on sight. I've have an idiot twin practically glued to me and years of experience with human on human violence rather than just dragons fighting like everyone else. besides it's not hard for anyone to see Astrid's agitation towards Hiccup.

"Come on Astrid then why could you possibly be out here for if not for Hiccup?" I ask her.

"It's not what you think. Besides Why are you out here Ruff?" She tries to defend herself.

"I was worried." I quickly reply her.

"About that lying cheat Hiccup!?"

"About both you."

"Wha?"

"We ben worrid fer the both ya." Gobber added.

"Wha?"

"Come on since Dragon Training started both of you have been changing. Actually more like you've been switching places with each other. That not you Hiccup in Astrid's body is it?" I half ask and half joke

"NO!"

"Kay good den whads been so off feer ye both? I know somthings been hinky with Hiccup, hes more mmm, confident and and actually dis minds me of Valka when she was yer age. Fore Stoick and I wen courtin after her, she'd run off to these very wood fer days, alwas come back glowin. An she always had this planin face, always thinkin, just like her boy. Yep I could alwas see that same old Valka in Hiccup from fore da marriage."

"Gobber we're in the middle of something. So stop reminiscing and get to the point. I still need to find Hiccup." Astrid cuts him off from more of his flashback.

"Ah righty, uhh well Uhh ….."

"I'm finding Hiccup. End of story."

"Then what? Beat him till he spills his guts? It won't work. Not on Hiccup."

"Ay notthin ye can bring ta bare wil break da lad. I know, I seen many try fer 15 years, from family ta the village itself. Belive me, he may crack but has never broke. Not ta force, not ta ya. He's just too damn stubborn. Somtimes more than his old man."

"What your point Gobber? I can't find my own answers? No way I'm taking that as the end."

I get what Gobber's saying. In Berk Hiccup is the weakest even among the younger children. Seriously I saw a 3 year old pick up an ax in one hand while Hiccup couldn't lift it at all. And despite his many many many weaknesses, he's still not dead. That gotta mean something.

"Astrid, I'll make you a deal, we look for him and interrogate him together. Good Viking, bad Viking, and Gobber Viking. Deal? It's not like we don't have our own questions for him Right Gobber."

"Good thinkin he may confide in a smal grope than da whol village. I trust him ta take ker, but also worrid bout what hes been getting inta."

"So you agree something's wrong, right!" Astrid yells out.

"Astrid, let just find him. For all we know he heard you screaming just now and is trying to hide."

"Alright fine lets go. But seriously why are you here Ruff? You didn't really think I would kill anyone from Berk did you? Even if it was him."

"Ye know I'm surprised no ones tried in a while." Gobber coments.

That comment makes me worried. "Gobber what do you mean 'a while?' You don't actually mean to say people have actually tried something before. You don't actually think someone would try that on the chief's son, even if he is a Hiccup. Uhh, do you?"

Astrid and me watch Gobber as we see him contemplate that question. "Well…."

That hesitation was all the motivation I need in front of Astrid. Reaching forth to grab the handle of her ax, I try to take it from her relaxed but wrathful grip. "Astrid give me the ax!"

"You can't be serious! Let go!"

"Now now girls. Ya can fight over Hiccup after we find him. Hehe."

"We are not fighting for anybody!" We yell out.

As we struggle for the ax we eventually fall to the cold ground still wrestling for the ax. We soon start rolling around the ground our hands still on the ax and pushing each other off.

"Let go!"

"Ruffnut! It's my weapon! You let go!"

"Not while you look like Dagur!"

"I do NOT look like Dagur and I NEVER will! Let GOO!"

"You were the one waving it around like a toy!"

"Was NotttttWAHHHHHHH!?"

While we were rolling around trying to pry the ax from each other we never notice we were reaching some ledge. Not that we would have seen it because it was hidden by some thick bushes

"AHHHHHH?!"

"DDWAHHHHHH!?"

And soon we meet the ground and hit something hard.

* * *

"Oh fer crying out loud." Is the only thing Gobber could sigh out as he watched the girls roll away with a razor sharp ax between them.

Hehe. Oh Hiccup you're not even here doing anything and you got two fine lasses fighting for you tooth and nail like that.

Not bad. As your (blacksmithing) master, I am proud.

As he hobbled after the girls while still chuckling he began to notice something strange about the area. Tree bark torn out, claw marks, big claw marks. The ground has also been disturbed, almost like something's been dragged across it. Or someone.

It's only a bit, but worry begins to fill that little spot in my chest. "Oi gals ould ya git off ta ground an huh?" As I call to them still grappling over the ax I see them disappear behind some shrubbery then I hear them scream like they were falling.

"Oi Now wha happen."

Going over to see why the girls were screaming I see that they fell into a deep inlet. Beautiful place really; pristine lake, lush vegetation, highly secluded; if Hiccup was up to anything at all then this would be the perfect place. No one would find this place since it was hidden by such dense foliage and there's only one safe way down, a path over to one side of this large cove.

This place is almost a fortress. So long as you protect that one entrance you could probably defend yourself from ground attacks real well. And if you put some kind of air defense like a few cross bows and you could even hold off dragons for a short while.

Hiccup if this is your secret hideaway then after you kill that Dragon tomorrow, I am going to help you build you something like a retreat house or something here.

I've really I've been meaning to get a present for him for doing so well in the Dragon Training, a place here would be perfect for the lad.

He could even have his own private forge here to build his contraptions. They may be strange but they just show what the boys really capable of doing and I'm proud of him for stretching his imagination, when they help of course.

You know I haven't seen him work on any of them lately. He's probably been too busy with training but I'm sure as some as he gets time he'll start working on them again. Now that he has more experience and confidence he could really start making some really good stuff. Maybe even some kind of contraption to fly. Heh I can see him working on it even now.

Flying. Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Hmmmmmmm, Oh right the girls fell into the deep cove.

Running as fast as I can to the entrance I saw to the side, I note two more defensive advantages. First the opening is so tight that any Viking of mine or Stoicks stature can barely squeeze in. Secondly theirs a shield wedged at the entrance meaning you have to either go under 'which I can't, but not because of my peg leg or large stomach. I just can't', or break it out of the way as I'm forced to do.

With a grunt and tackle I plow thru the wedged shield and find myself in the cove. I immediately start calling out to the two students hoping their all here and alright. If the girls fell from that height they may be hurt, unconscious, or even 'but I hope not' dead.

As I call out to the girls, an image flashes in my head of the trees and disturbed ground I saw earlier. Suddenly like lightning I realize that it could have been a fight. A fight Hiccup may have had with a dragon.

With more determination and focus I keep looking for the kids. While minding my surroundings I scan to look for anyone or anything I might recognize. We get attacked out here then all I have to defend we is my trusty left hook.

The shield. Looking at the shield I look over the pattern painted on it. I remember the shield now. It was Hiccups. Or at least one of his. Question was why was it in front of the entrance like it was? Was it on purpose or… could it have been tossed from his hands?

Now I can't tell if I should be concerned or not.

I'm feeling something. Something familiar. Like ahh! What is it?

The Bone Knapper. I'm feeling paranoid. Looking over my shoulder thinking somethings out their.

Ohhh I swear if it's that persistent bugger of a dragon shows up, then today's the day he will meet his dragon maker.

But for now I need to find the girls and hopefully Hiccups somewhere near.

I hope that the damage was not from today and whatever did it is long gone. There was no blood that I could see up their so if anything else I can take that as a good sign. But my gut still tells me that there's something amiss here.

Over in the corner of the cove I finally find the girls sprawled out over some rock. I hear them moaning so that's a good sign their not dead but they may still be hurt.

"Oi Lassies, ye still wit me?" I ask over their condition.

"Uh?"

"Oww!"

"Yeah I'm fine." Astrids the first to answer as she tries to get up. "Carful ya may hav broken something."

"I just feel like I fell from a tree or something? Uh where's Ruff?!" she panics over the condition of her friend.

"I'm right next to you so stop yelling." Ruffnut says struggling to get up. "Uh other than my head ringing I'm surprisingly alright."

"Yeah, me too. Guess we got lucky."

"Yer lucky ya din't die from a fall like dat."

"Hey Astrid, sorry about that."

"It's no problem, it part my fault too."

"Ahh good ta se ye making up." I remark on their forgiveness of each other.

"Yeah, I should have taken your ax before you could react." Ruff laments over her failure.

"Yeah, and I should of just punched you senseless. Sorry about that Ruff." Astrid contemplates the more appropriate course of action she should have taken.

"No problem. You'll remember next time I promise."

"Yeah." The two girls the draw closer to each other and hug away their regret.

Wiping a tear out of my eye I can't help but be proud of their friendship and camaraderie. The Viking way, it's the best. "Ah ya girls ar such good friend. It's lik I'm seeing Stoick an meself when we were ya age. 'Sniff' So beautiful."

"Thanks Gobber." They both reply the same.

They then look up from where they fell. "Wow! I can't believe we're alright after a fall like that."

"I know what you mean Ruff. We must have fallen at least 30 meters."

"Uh he may hav somthn to do bout it." I tell the girls pointing out that they are standing on Hiccup.

"Huh, he must have broken our fall. Don't you think Astrid." Ruffnut figures as she steps off the human body pillow.

"Oh gods! Hiccup are you alright!? HICCUP?!" Astrid hurries off him and quickly checks Hiccup over.

"Well we found da lad. Ya two did at least." I joke as we check him out for injuries.


	4. CH4 Remember The Name

CH: 4 Remember The Name

I don't own HTTYD. All I can have are the OOC I may present themselves in the story.

* * *

Toothless could hear the humans coming this way. They were coming fast and angry. And I hear three of them.

What do I do? They find us like this what will they think? Will they attack? If they do Hiccup may get hurt.

Do I leave him and run? No I can't do that! I can't leave him with the same humans that may be the reason he came here today with such a foul mood. Escape with him? Where? How? I can't fly without him and he's not waking up!

There closer. I gotta do something. AHH if luck was ever on our side then we need it right NOW!

Dragging him to a corner to hide ourselves. I can only hope they don't find us or attack first.

All of a sudden I hear yelling voices overhead and coming closer.

I surprised when two humans fall down where I placed Hiccup and land harshly on top of him without any of them moving further.

I also see a human weapon fall close to us. The heavy bladed weapon on wood, ax. Did they come here to attack Hiccup? Is this why Hiccup came in low spirits today? Well I won't let them do anything to him with it.

I raise my claws to their neck ready to purge Hiccup of these human who followed him. But the yelling of names stops me from ending them.

I hear the third human hurry down pass the cove entrance. His steps are uneven and slow but he is coming.

I decide to hide for now and see what happens. Hiccup is still not awake and too close to the two other humans. They may wake sooner then and if they do it could put him in danger if we fight here. I'll at least have the element of surprise if I need it.

Taking the ax with me in my mouth so they couldn't use it on Hiccup, I rush and hide in the small cave I occasionally take shelter in hoping none of the humans had seen me.

* * *

After we made sure Hiccup wasn't very badly hurt from Ruffnut and me falling on top of him, we carefully moved him closer to the lake. We gave him some water and made sure he was more comfortable. We are going to wait a bit before we took him back to see a healer in the village.

Mostly because we were afraid of how pissed off his dad would be if he finds out we hurt Hiccup and because of that he can't finish his Dragon Training tomorrow.

"Hey Astrid let's get this thing off him." Ruff directs me pointing out the strange leather vestment he was wearing. "I wonder what it is? You think it's the reason he's got skill now?"

"Why are you asking me Ruff. Gobber?"

"I'd never sen it fore."

"Either way let's just cut him out of it. Let me get my ax." If it the reason he's doing whatever it is he's doing I don't mind destroying it. "Huh?"

"What's up Astrid?"

"Guys do you see my ax?"

The three of us give a quick look around but none of us spot the metal of my beloved ax. None of us see it at all.

"Oh please don't tell me"

"Im a thikin it fell in the lake Astrid."

"Hahhhh fucking great. The gods must hate me today. First I'm not chosen as the champion, then Snotlout ("Nuff said." Ruff comments), I fail to notice you two following me and now I lose my ax in a lake! Hraaaaaa!" I didn't mean to say any of that out loud, but I do and Ruff and Gobber just watch me throw my fist out like a wild monkey and kick the dirt like a child.

"Guess it's not your day, huh Astrid."

I just gaze at her with all my rage being thrown like my ax from my eyes. Slowly I close in on her.

"H-hey d-d-don't worry, we'll help you look. And if you don't I'll I'll I'll oh! I'll help get you a new one. Hell I'll pay for it if I have to. Ok?"

"No! I don't want a new one! I want THAT ax! I've always had that ax! Ever since I started training to be a shield maiden seven years ago. Remember Ruff, Gobber Personally made and handed us each of our weapons we still use today."

"Sorry Astrid. All I remember about getting pokey was that it wasn't a minute later that it was rammed into Tuffs face. Hah that first hit was the best."

"Pokey?" I ask her noticing the name she called it.

"Yeah. Don't you remember after we got our weapons Gobber told us that naming our weapons made them great or something so we all named our weapons, even Hiccups old sword." She explains to me.

Names? Hiccups Sword? He had a sword? No he's been using an ax in training hasn't he? Wait does that mean my ax actually had a name? And I forgot it!

"I don't remember any of that. Are you sure Ruff?"

"What? You're questioning me. Hey Gobber you remember right." Gobber nod acknowledging she's telling the truth. "Tell us again what it was with the naming thing."

"Ay, well ya see girl a name ta a weapon makes ta weapon yours. Tis a promise ta always use tha weapon fer whatever reason you named it. Like a promise ta family o oath to da gods. That weapon then becomes yer partner, always by yer side thru fire and ice and against all enemy's that ye face tagetha. And ya know how Vikings are with their promises. They would rather rip out their own heart than break their word. Even Stoic and his hammer ,Excalihulk. Ya know he got it from Valka jus afta Hiccup was born. Twas as a promise tat he would always protect him an her forever. But now its ta Keep Hiccup safe since She, well ya'll know."

Yeah we all heard how she got captured in a raid 13 years ago. That was a dark day for both the chief and Berk.

...

What the hell? Why can't I remember any of this name stuff? Ruff did, so I must have been their too right? Do the others remember?

"Ah I still emember when I gave you and da others da weapons he made fer ya and started thinkin of da names fer what ya got. Hmm I don't remember what ya'll called them. Ruffnut da ye emember?" Gobber addressed Ruff.

"Yep I even remember the oaths we made with each other on them." I expected her to be boasting that she remembers and I don't but she doesn't. In fact she kinda looks sad as if it was a really bad memory. "What were they Ruff?"

"Me and Tuff named our spears Pokey and Pointy. We swore 'So long as we carry these spears we will be the most inseparable and uncontrollable and unpredictable pair in all of Berk now and forever. Nothing in all of Midgard will ever stop us or keep us apart and if we should ever be separated we will find each other without fail. Even with death between us we would find each other again.' We all had something similar. We also had that united weapons pledge thing of always being brothers -in-arms together. I won't say the whole thing." I'm not sure why but she stopped to look at me and watch my reaction.

"You sure you don't remember Astrid? You were the first to give the name. Hell you didn't take a second after you got it and threw it at a target that you made that overly embarrassing promise. I really did like the name you gave your ax, it was like really you."

...

Wow. Seriously wow none of this is making so much as a click in my mind. Like nothing at all. And the fact that we seemed to make a big deal about it makes me feel worse about all this. And I was the first? With something embarrassing?

"What did I say?" I ask her. I'm not only worried about my memory but if I made such a big promise then how could I forget it? Have I in seven years broken my word to my ax. What did I even call it? Axey? No no way I would do that, but still?

"No offence and please don't kill me, but it's probably better you remember that yourself, Astrid."

"Why? Was it that important?"

"Ay that an just thinkin bout it was so emberissing, it made me blush." Gobber just told me whatever I said makes HIM blush. HIM? I didn't even think he could! In fact I've never seen another Viking blush, ever! Even if you stumbled on someone bathing or changing no one ever blushes. Gods those were some horrible memories

Except for Hiccup I remember him blushing quite a few times. Just another thing that makes him different from everyone else.

"You two better start telling me what I said RIGHT NOW! Or so help me I will bring the heavens themselves with all the gods down to land and demonstrate what I will do to you and save you for LAST!"

The two are now cowering behind the unconscious body of Hiccup holding close to each other looking like Loki himself was getting ready to torture them to death.

"Astrid ye need ta cam down? Perhaps a story will make !?"

Oh I'm so not in the mood now for anything they would try to distract me with now. Between the whole Dragon Training fiasco with Hiccup and this whole promise thing that I can't for the life of me remember, I'm at a level of pissed off that would make even chief Stoick cower. Or at least flinch.

"THE NAME NOWWWW!"

"Uhhu?" Hiccups of course has to choose now to wake up.

Ruff and Gobber start to try and wake him up faster "Hiccup you gotta get up now! it's a matter of life and death! Ours!"

"Lad if you eva had ta listen ta someone nows da time. Git up!"

"Uh Tooth bud why are you yelling? Ghhaa!? Gobber! Ruffnut? What are you?" The two then grab Hiccups head and swing it to look at me. "Whoa?! What is that? Dagur? Did you finally go for the drag queen look?"

"WHAT WAS THAT HICCUP!"

"Astrid? You look"

"I LOOK WHAT!?"

"I uh well dub uhh? Oh joy, she's going to kill us no matter what we say isn't she?"

Ruff and Gobber just slowly nod.

The stare down last not even a minute before Hiccup opens his stupid mouth again. "Guys I have a plan. If we all jump in the lake and split up she can't get all of us all. Thou one of us will surely die the others can at least make it out alive to tell others of horrific murder. That said it's been great knowing you two."

"Yeah."

"Ay."

"Ok count of three." The three of them start counting together.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

THE HELL I'M LETING YOU THREE GO. ESPECIALLY YOU HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!

"Du da da. We're dead."


	5. CH5 Guilty All The Same

Before I begin I would like to dedicate this chapter to Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. But I give no spoilers.

CH5: Guilty All The Same

I don't own HTTYD or the characters. I only influence their OOCness.

* * *

Waking up to Astrid's beautiful face is like a dream come true. Except it seems she's been taking lessons from Dagur and looks like his insanity replaced her beautiful face. That part of waking up was unforgettable and probably most terrifying experience I've had in a while.

Gotta love it when dreams come true, right?

"Ok I'm sure we can talk about this. Whatever it is." Looking at my surroundings I know we're in the cove. Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnutt, and I are in my secret cove and somewhere theirs Toothless. Gods I hope he's hiding waiting for us to leave.

Please just stay wherever you are buddy.

How did they even find me? I know from experience you need to be lead to the entrance otherwise you can't find it let, alone the entrance. So unless they jumped down here 'which I don't see as very safe' then they must have followed me here.

… Why?!

Ruffnut brings me out of my thoughts. "Quick Hiccup tell her you remember." She says in a panic.

"Yeah sure I remember." Nothing

"Then tell me!" she yells loud enough that everyone in Berk probably heard her. I've gotten some better yelling at by my dad but this one's at least in my top 5. Of course the other times I knew what my dad was yelling at me for. I just woke up. I don't know what's going on here

Whispering to Gobber I figure maybe he'll be the one to tell me what this is about.

'She's wantin ta know bout da weapons ya made and da names yall gave em.'

"Oh Good. I thought for a second she wanted to know about the work I was doing with Toothless here."

"You are working for someone! Toothless. This person must be an unbelievable warrior to be able to make a man out of you." Astrid screeches in victory.

Good job Hiccup. You just told them about you best friend. Why don't I just tell them what he is too, that should go over real well. Not only that but Thor knows that remark at my manhood really stings coming from her.

"Huh so you really were here with someone. Who is this guy Hiccup?"

"Ai intraduse us."

"Well uh? You know. Hey it seems he's not coming today. Sooo let go come on let get back to the village and drink and drink and drink and maybe forget this. Like all of it." Please.

They all give me the same 'you got to be kidding' look. They then begin to look around to see if the find him. Like they don't believe me!

"I'm definitely not leaving Hiccup. First off I'm going to figure out what you've been up to here with this Toothless." She spits out his name like bile in her mouth. "Secondly I need to fish my ax out of that lake. And you're all helping."

"Why's your ax in the lake?"

"Me and Astrid fell from the top of the cliff. That's when we fell on you and knocked you out. When we came down the ax must have fallen in the water, we can't find it anywhere else."

Yeah they didn't do that, Toothless jumped me and… Oh don't tell me? Tooth bud I hope you didn't do what I think you did with that ax.

"Astrid you know it's going to be dark soon, right. We'll defiantly never find it then. Not unless you can see in the dark and never told us. Which wouldn't surprise me, but…. Sooo what do you say we come back tomorrow and find it then huh?" Oh please just say yes. I can't have them looking around for Toothless. If I can just get them out of here I can still leave tonight when everyone's at home sleeping and not threatening me.

When she's silent ad fuming like this, I keep thinking the worst. Easy to think that when everything I do not only goes wrong, it goes worse than possibly wrong.

Without saying anything Astrid sits down and we all do the same. So now here we are 3 and a half Vikings sitting in a circle waiting for someone to do something. Oh yeah did I mention we have my best friend, who just _happens_ to be a dragon, skulking around somewhere around us possibly with an ax. Though I don't know why he took it?

"I give. What are we doing?" I ask the others.

Ruffnutt answers. "Duh. We're waiting for you to tell us what you've been up to." With everyone nodding in agreement.

"You sure, cause it feels more like an intervention."

"Ehh. We cauld do both if it maks ya feel better." Gobber jokes.

"Hiccup we're worried, what you've been doing lately is not you, not one bit." Wow I guess Astrid's really is going for the intervention. "If you have been training here with someone then why haven't you told anyone? Who is this Toothless that's changed you so much? It's not someone from the village so it has to be someone else. Is he an Outcast or an intruder on the Island? If he is then you should have"

"Have what? Betrayed him!? Turned him into my Dad? For what? So you all could imprison him, kill him or exiled him? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Hiccup this isn't a joke! This person could be dangerous."

"I know that! Better than you do actually. So what? I trust him. With my life."

"How can you trust someone you barely know? How long have you known him?"

"I met him here after the last raid. And I do trust him, completely! More than I can trust you at least!"

"What! How could you say that Hiccup! You could always"

"Always what?! Depend on you to stand back and let everyone push me around and shove my face in the dirt? Yeah, I know I can trust you to do that at least!"

"I have your back, just like the rest of Berk!"

"The hell you do! Any time I ever needed help"

"Whenever you needed help after one of your stupid contraption destroys something and your left waiting to get eaten by the closest dragon someone has always been there to save you!"

"No they always save the pitiful son! They only save him so they can keep looking down on me or look good for their chief. Oh and let's not forget to picking on him while he's down too! You guys defiantly can't forget to do that either."

"Hiccup anything anyone says is to make sure you don't do something else just as stupid later! You never learn from your mistakes and you just keep making them! If we really didn't care, no one would have saved you all those times and you wouldn't even be here now!"

"Yeah cause my life has been so great. 'Hey lets go see if Hiccup wants to hang out today?' Ha in my dreams! No not even then."

To our side Gobber tries to inject himself into the conversation. "uh"

"**SHUT UP!"** Astrid and I both yell out.

"Hiccup, don't you remember these last two weeks? The whole village has been supporting you! I don't know what you've been taught but it got you all the attention you ever wanted! But guess what? You took it from me! I have dedicated my life to being where you are now and"

"And what? Yeah I got attention sure, but you know what?!"

"What!"

"I got the attention I wanted all my life and you know what else? I even got my dad to actually say something to me! Something nice!"

"Oh and now you're so pleased with yourself."

"NO!"

"What?!"

"I got everything I ever wanted. A proud dad, a village that acknowledges me, hell I actually something almost like friends in the village. And you know how that makes me feel? I FUCKING HATE IT!"

"Oh and now you're just a spoiled brat that wants more!"

"That's not it! I got almost everything I wanted and I hate it because it's not the real me! I'm lying to myself and everyone else every time I step out of this cove! All you people want me to be is just another Viking, The Chiefs Son, the one that I can never ever really be! But here with Toothless I can be me! Every screw up, mistaken, wrong, weak, pathetic, fishbone bit of me! I'm not mocked, not told to be better; I can talk and speak and be heard here for who I really am!"

"And you couldn't trust the people you grew up with to be you? You couldn't believe in me?!"

"I could believe Astrid but I can't believe you! You the Perfect Viking!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Once upon a time you actually seemed human, like someone you could confide in, but now? The only thing in the world to you is killing dragons and being the best of the best. You're like a machine that can only swing an ax!"

"So what! We're Vikings, that's what we do!"

"That what you people DO, but I was never a Viking so I couldn't! All I've ever been is a hiccup! That's why when I entered Dragon Training I chose to change myself that's why I've been working together with Toothless!"

"If you wanted help to change all you ever had to do was ask! You could have trusted us. Not some stranger who is only using you!"

"Don't you dare say that! He is not using me!"

"Open your eyes Hiccup! He's playing with you! Don't you see? Everything he taught you could have killed you in training! It's more than reckless, it's pure suicide! How could you trust someone who's basically been training you to kill yourself!?"

"You think I'm being used! I'm not! And he is not playing with my life! He's shown me more to living than just being the failure Viking I've been all my life. I don't even know what I am anymore! But at least I know that I have him by my side!"

"By Odin! What did he say to brainwash you like this?! Hiccup we're your village!"

"_Were_ my village!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I mean. I have no place in Berk so I'll find my own!"

"And abandon all your friends and your Father!? Seriously?"

"Seriously! I don't have friends to abandon. And my father all but abandoned me when my mom died! It's just been me all these years. Of course Gobbers been there for me, buts that's been more like an obligation to my dad rather than being there for me. But now it different, it's him and me. Toothless and Hiccup together as friend! Real friends!"

"I'm your friend! Why didn't you ask me for help if you were so alone!"

"Ask? You? You stopped being my friend when you and everyone else ignored and picked on me! That is if we were ever really friends!"

"How can you say that!"

"I mean it! What sort of friendship do we have, HUH? Tell me!"

"We are Vikings! It's us vs them! That's what it's always been about!"

"You once said to choose a side. Well I have; I chose us! Toothless and me! Against the world if we need to! Partners, friends, accomplices, brothers! That's what we are! He's proved it! So I will NEVER betray him and I KNOW he will NEVER betray me!"

"You wouldn't dare betray us! ... would you?"

"I already have."

"W-wh-what, what do you mean?"

"We're leaving."

* * *

'We're leaving'

That's what he said to me. And it won't stop ringing in my head. He would abandon all his people to go off with some complete nobody? Just because he was the village hiccup?

'Stop him.' 'Save him.' 'Rescue him.' 'Salvage him.' 'Keep him.'

I don't know why but these words slowly whisper into my mind. They compel me to act, to do something about Hiccup and his reckless plan to run.

This Toothless person has stolen Hiccup away from his village. Forced him to betray his people. Whatever he told him is taking him someplace Hiccup can't go. Changed him into someone not him.

But no matter what he says or was lead to believe: he is still one of us. I won't just let go, no matter what it takes.

So I slap him.

I hear Ruff gasp in shock. "Astrid Slapped Hiccup!"

I'm not sure what I expected him to do but I know it's not what it was that he did do. With tears in his eyes he slapped me back.

This time Gobber was the one flabbergasted. "Hiccup slapped Astrid!"

I don't know what kind of face I had, but Hiccup looked like all the tears of his life were about to flow. There was also something else in his expression, before he would have just back down but now

Now he looked ready to fight no matter what. Even with his face contorted with tears and sadness, he also held raw determination.

He was ready to protect his friends ,Toothless', honor.

I have seen other Vikings hold the same expression in the Great Hall after someone mocks another's weapon, work, spouse, or children. But I have never seen Hiccup use the same expression with even stronger conviction. And for a stranger no less.

"You're not going anywhere." I say to him with equal conviction in my tone.

"Why not?"

"Because I say so."

"And I still say 'I'm outta here.'"

"You'll be banished, maybe even sentenced to execution. "

"Better for us. Better than staying here."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

We stare at each other trying to find the crack in the others words that would keep the debate going.

Us. Somehow Hiccup thinks that it really will be just the two of them and that no one else matters.

It's not safe for him.

"So then what? Him and you go globetrotting facing every danger that the world and gods themselves will throw at you. Danger that is beyond anything you've ever seen here on Berk, things that you couldn't imagine. Hiccup it doesn't matter what he's taught you, it won't help you when you're out their alone. That's right alone. I don't know what he's promised you but I guarantee you that he will abandon you the moment things get a little tough. That's a promise. Don't go."

"He hasn't betrayed me yet. It'll at least be better than staying here and being the lowest low any of you have ever seen. I won't go back to that, I can't! No matter what I won't go back to being everyone's useless Hiccup! I'd rather die than go back to that!"

Silence. That was all that was left after his outburst. Nothing and no one dared make a sound.

He's been twisted. Toothless has corrupted the most harmless Viking on Berk, and just anywhere else you'd look, and turned him into a determined traitor.

I don't care how distant he or anyone else has become in the past few years. We're Vikings, we grew up together and worked together. He is one of us. He may not be the best of anything here on Berk but that doesn't change the bond we have together. The two on us were friends, good friend. That is not a bond that will ever be taken away, especially by some forked tongued deceiver. I am going to bring him back, back to where he belongs, with us. With me.

He's coming back, with force if I need to.

I launch the first blow. A right hook to his face. It was solid and from the way his head wiped around, painful.

But he didn't collapse. He quickly turned around to face me more tears were trickling down his face and he held the part of his face in obvious pain.

My mouth slowly opens to speak. The word I intend to say forming in my throat, the air collecting getting ready to be shaped into a simple but complete image. From my heart, emotions long suppressed rise.

* * *

Gobber was watching the spectacle unfold before him and he felt that the two teen on edge as they were, whatever Astrid was going to say this was it. It was going to make it or break it. The latter most likely.

'Oh lass Don't say it. Jus leve well be.'

* * *

Ruff realizes that they are in totally uncharted territory. Meek and humble Hiccup is pissed and confident, and calm and cool Astrid is emotional and sounds almost desperate. Right now they're like a Zippleback, the gas and spark just inching closer to ignition. And Astrid's about to light em up.

'Astrid whatever you do, don't say it. Whatever it is don't.'

* * *

Wow! That's all Toothless thought as he watched how his human was defending himself against the blond female without the iron head cover.

Their human conflict continued to get louder and more emotional as I and the other two humans just watch from where we were.

They just keep tearing into each other. Is she the reason he came here today upset? I don't even know what their yelling about. It's not that I can't hear them, I can and I know my name keeps being brought up every now and then, I just can't catch the rest of their words. Their conversation is so fast and loud.

One thing was clear. Neither of them was happy. This became obvious when the two had swiped their human paws across each other faces. Then more yelling and another harder swipe across their faces.

Then a moment of silence.

It wouldn't be long before one of them says something stupid and when that happens the other will not hold back anymore.

For some reason I expect it to be Hiccup to be the foolish one, but to my surprise it was the girl. The moment of truth, the female Viking slowly begins speck.

I can sense the concern and discomfort emanating from other two with the iron head covers over what was about to be said, I feel it too.

'Don't be the one to say something stupid, Viking girl. Come on just leave it at that and go home.'

* * *

The words Astrid was going to use to bring Hiccup back finally are released. 'This is what I have to say. What should have been said before.'

"Hiccup, you're my friend. Come on lets go home."

His reaction was immediate and violent. He punched my face as hard as he could, followed by a tackle that brings us to the ground.

In the background I heard Ruff and Gobber shout in concern.

Hiccup was on top of me when we landed but I quickly reverse our positions so I'm on top. He keeps yelling at me. "Astrid! There's no way I'm ever going back! I'd rather die!"

"Hiccup! You're coming back with me now! Even if I have to cut off your legs or Odin help me, kill you!"

As I was yelling that, my hand finds itself tightly clutching my boot knife. I'm now pressing the blade on his neck showing him that I'm not playing games anymore.

"YOU'RE COMING BACK!" I yell as loud as I could straight into his ear.

"No." Calm and resolute. No hesitation. Even with the waterworks in his eyes. This was his choice.

And' I've made mine. He's coming back with me. No matter what.

I being my fist up with the knife still clutched in it to knock him out. I'll carry him back if that's what it takes.

As I bring down my fist with the knife down to punch him, the knife suddenly shatters.

Whatever happened, it caused my knife to break like splintered wood. Looking to the wall of the cove I see the culprit; My ax. It was thrown with such accuracy that it only disarmed me while leaving me and everyone else completely untouched. Not only that but it was thrown with such strength that it actually lodged itself in the stone wall of the cove.

Accuracy and strength that even I don't have and I'm one of the best ax wielder in all the archipelago. Knowing that I know their can only be one possible person who could do something like that; Toothless. He trained Hiccup so there's no reason he wouldn't have such skill.

From underneath me I hear Hiccup panicking. "Oh no Oh no. please don't don't do this just let it go please just stop."

But I'm not listening to him. I slowly stand and face in the direction where my ax was thrown. All I can see is the lake and no people.

If he threw it from across the lake then that just shows even more just how skilled and dangerous this guy really is. And a coward. We all know he's here and he's still hiding.

Ruff starts to audibly worry. "How did he even get your ax?"

Gobber responds. "He mus ta takn it aftat da two of ya fell of da cliff. Makes sense really. Da two of ya fell inta their secret place. He saw da ax and musta thoght ya a threat so he grabed ya ax and took cover when I cam down. E musta ben waitn till we left."

"But we didn't. Then e saw Hiccup in trouble and protected him: from the other side of the lake!? Is that even possible?" Ruff asks truly astonished.

"Yeah and now we can get a good look at this cowardly bastard. Hiccup get my ax!" I order him If he just do this and we can still prove your one of us. You're the village's weapon smith, _that's_ where you belong. So please just do your job right for once!

"No guys just leave please he won't hurt you he was just doing what he thought was protecting me so please just leave him alone!" Hiccups pleads fall on deaf ear. Ruff goes to try and help Hiccup up but he just runs in front of us his arms stretched out to block us from seeing Toothless.

"Hiccup out of the way!" I yell at him.

"No!"

"Stop saying that! He is our enemy. _Our_ enemy! Now move."

"Iccup if he isn't dangerous den ders no problem with meeting em. He's your new mastar and as your former masta I'd like to meet em." Gobber tells Hiccup sounding rather curious over the identity of this mysterious man.

"Not if you're going to hurt him." Hiccup shows his concern for the unknown stranger.

"We won't Hiccup. So long as he doesn't fight us first. If he's that important to you then I'm sure we can reach some kind of middle ground. Right Astrid?" Ruff asks both excited but also concerned to meet this person. Of course telling me not to fight him is for Hiccups sake.

"Yeah, middle ground." Like this his lying head laying across the middle of the ground.

"No please just leave. This will all be over then. So please!" He sounded so desperate. He never sounded this desperate even when he tried to convince others that he did something right, like shooting down a Night Fury. This guy can't be that important to him.

"Hiccup, dangerous or not we are not going to leave you like this." Ruff tries to comfort him.

"Ay lad ya can trust us even ta jus say hi." Gobber backs up Ruffs statment.

He seems to think about this.

Slowly a dark shadow spreads across us covering us like a blanket. The three of us look at the shadow growing at our feet then at Hiccup who doesn't look concerned about the shadow on us but rather at something behind us.

"Uh Hiccup woud ya like te share wit ta class?"

"Yeah like maybe this guys magic or something." Ruff quips.

"No he's just kinda uh well he's a little well big." Hiccup stammers.

"Anthin else Lad?"

"Well he really likes fish."

"And?"

"He's doesn't talk much. But he loves to listen."

"Hiccup."

I've finally had enough. "Oh for Thor's!? What the hell is it?" turning around I come face to face with Toothless.

Toothless, the green eyes black dragon.


	6. CH6 Make A Move

CH 6: Make A Move

Authors note I don't own HTTYD or their characters. But If they seem a little OOC then look no further than me for the culprit.

Fishlegs was walking around trying to walk off some of the mead he's been drinking.

I could drink more but I doesn't like to going to my limit. And its not like I really want to drink. It just the best way I can deal with Snotlout and Tuffnutt who are desperately trying to keep up.

"Uhg Fishlegs were not done yet. I can keep going you fat troll just you watch!" Snotlout trys to challenge.

They think that were having a drinking contest. The current score? Snotlout one. Tuffnutt half of one. And me eight. Ahh math a Vikings worst enemy, at least its helping me.

"Heheeheee hey snuolots I thinkgfd fiysshty leg inss a fishrein a unging. Hehehe." (ha ha hey Snotlout I think Fishlegs is trying to runaway from us hehehe) and finally Tuffnut collapses.

They should know this by now but the Ingerman family is the three generation drinking champions. I don't really care about being the best drinker in Berk or not, but I can say this; it comes in handy. Like now, it my best way to shut up Snotlout. Just out drink him till he's out.

"AYSH FKNsd nwegn jsdI N Wefjn wpn jngwgf Fishlegs hah!" And Snotlout fall next to Tuffnut. I can't tell what he just said.

"Well their finally quiet." It's only drinking like this do I feel confident enough to stand up to them or when it comes to knowing the dragon manual. Not that that helps me with the ladies; or lady.

Maybe I'm starting to get drunk too if I'm thinking about that. I honestly haven't thought of girlfriends and the such in a few years. Dragons really don't give a guy much time to think about such things.

Looking at the sky I note that it will soon be dark. By this time tomorrow me and the others will be celebrating Berks latest and greatest Viking, Hiccup.

So cool! I haven't been this excited for him since I helped him make his first invention. I remember when he came asking for help with the calculations of what he called the knock-em-down. But then it went wrong. Very wrong.

And it was all because of Snotlout.

Thinking about it now I can't resist the urge to kick him while I have the chance.

One things for sure, being the only one to know the truth sucks.

Toothless watches as the girl says something that pushes Hiccup over the edge. The second she said 'home' he launches himself at her throwing everything his thin frame could offer against her.

She easily over powers Hiccup and soon she produces a small blade from he footing.

I see her holding it over him in a threating manner. I panic she's going to kill him. Just because he was trying to protect me.

I can't let him get hurt for me I won't!

I grab the Ax I brought with me in my mouth. Biting down on it as hard as I can without breaking it and then in that moment I saw the gleam of the blade slowly close in on MY defenseless Hiccup.

I don't hesitate.

With all my strength I crane my neck as far back as I can and then I toss the heavy blade straight at the female about to kill my partner. And then my jaw drops.

'I MISSED HER!' rather than hit the girl in the back, I break the blade that was in her hand as it moved closer to Hicuup.

I can't focus on that. Seriously thou how does a Night Fury miss?! I mean it's not like I throw ax's everyday but I have never missed before, whether it was my plasma bolts, branches, stones, or even one time a sword.

No Hiccup first, then inaccurate dragon specs.

As quietly and stealthily as I can manage I sneak up to them until I'm behind them. My shadow overlapping them.

Hiccup is looking at me with a fear and concern that tells me he wants me to escape.

And leave him alone with these people who just tried to kill him: not happening.

Then the blond who's been fighting with Hiccup up till now turns around to face me. And screams.

"DRAGON!" I try to move back but the beast was faster had me pinned to the ground.

Despite the fear that must have plastered itself on my face I do my best to look it straight in the face and wait for death. Then I see it.

It was smiling and laughing at me!?

"Toothless that's enough!" Hiccup yells out. The dragon looks up at him. The dragon lets out a whine but complies with the order.

It clicks in my head as I fully realize. "This is Toothless!? He's a dragon?!"

"Maybe?"

"Hiccup if you can lie or whatever your way out of this I will strip naked, run all over berk, and declare you my lord and master forever." Ruff half scoffs half challenges.

"Ay I e'll do da same lassie. And I'll throw en a free life time pass to da forge no questions asked." Gobber throws in looking completely dumbfounded by the fact they have a dragon in front of him and it's not killing us.

"Then I better make this real good." Hiccup responds to the gamble.

"Hiccup I'll settle for the truth. Please." I retort.

So where do I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III begin in my story? Better question is whether I lie like Loki or be as honest as Thor. Seriously I could use some major support here. Like a co liar or maybe an accept-the-truthinator so they have to believe me and not go completely kill happy over Toothless and I.

I look at my waiting audience. Giving them a quick once over I note their different levels of anticipation over my explanation.

Gobber's eyes keep darting over from me and Toothless. I'm also sure he noticed the harness and saddle he had on. Rather than fear and anger towards us, he seemed more to have this 'it's Just like before' look, if that's even a thing, either way that's what his face was practically saying.

Ruffnutt was watching us with so much anticipation I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust from her excitement alone. There wasn't an ounce of fear or distrust in her gaze. She's always been something like an open book and now seem to be no exception. This was new and dangerous and she liked it.

Astrid's piercing stare was making me nervous. Rather than know what's going on she seemed more interested in what she was going to do. She and Toothless are currently staring at each other sizing each other trying to find a reason to jump the other.

Eh, two out of three was better than what I actually expected. The original way I was imagining this going was, well I didn't really imagine any of us walking away from this, at all.

I guess I'll just do this in my usual style. Joke it and fake it.

"Would you guys believe that this is nothing more than a strange and unusual looking cat that I just happened to find?"


	7. CH7 No Plan B

Ch 7: No Plan B

I do not own HTTYD or their native characters, but OOC In this may be my idea.

Ok so all my cat joke got me was a rock thrown at me by Ruffnutt, a tail whip from Toothless, a head slap from Gobber and a kick in the teeth by Astrid. Obviously didn't work. Time for plan G. Or am I up to plan H?

Plan A do nothing and hope for the best.

Plan B run

Plan C hide the truth from the others who found me

Plan D distract them long enough for me to come up with a plan E

Plan E keep Toothless hidden and slip away when I got the chance

Plan F play stupid

And now Plan G. I don't have a plan G. In fact up until a few moments ago I never had a plan C thru F.

Ok I guess Plan H is this, Hiccup tells the truth and hopes he doesn't need a plan whatever cause I'm not sure how much yak shitting I can keep doing.

If it comes down to it, I can still go to plan B. Which was what again?

"Hiccup enough stalling. Truth. Now." Astrid commanded as she kept glaring at Toothless who did the same to her.

Really can't you see I'm about to do something probably really stupid. Give me a second brace myself for whatever you guys are going to do me.

"Alright then truth."

And now they are staring at me. The expressions mix with anticipation, curiosity, and just plain not pleased with themselves.

"Well as you could probably guess by now, this is my friend Toothless. He's a dragon, Night Fury really. He likes nice long flights, fresh icelandic cod, and likes to play chase the light."

"Hiccup!"

"Sorry." Darn it I was hoping that would get them to not hate him completely.

"Ok. Anybody remember during our last raid that I said I shot down a Night Fury? Well ta da?!" I do my best to present Toothless lifting up my arms to direct their attention to him. When I point to him Toothless puffs out his chest and strikes a very prideful pose. He actually looks like he's waiting for someone to either start drawing him posing or waiting for a round of applause.

Well I humor him and give him a few claps.

"So yeah. I shot him down then released him."

"Why?!" They all screech out.

"That doesn't matter now. Anyway ever since then the two of us have been, well training like you said, but not in fighting dragons but training or learning about them and their ways."

"An dats wha u been usin in da kill ring." I nod in agreement to Gobbers statement.

….. "That it. Really you guys know the rest. I came here today to run away and that was supposed to be it. But then someone has the brilliant idea to jump me." I look to Toothless who just gives me an apologetic nothing-but-gum smile. I just shake my head and continue. "Then you guys drop in on me, apparently literally. So any questions?"

They all quietly take in the new information. Soon they have waited long enough and got their questions ready.

Ruffnutt started "Hiccup why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I did. Him." Pointing to Toothless. "It not like he wasn't there the entire time but still you know he likes stories. Mine alone or of us together."

"That not what I meant Hiccup."

"I know. I didn't tell anyone cause I knew that no one would believe me. And before you ask, Yeah I'm sure of that."

"An ya serious bout runnin? Why?" Gobbers turn.

"Yeah. No matter what I can't kill a dragon." I start petting Toothless. "And I won't."

There was a quiet contemplation but I know I can't just leave it at that. With a deep breathe I continue.

"They're not what we think. Everyone sees them as mindless monsters but they aren't. And I'm sure that all the fighting is just a misunderstanding somewhere. I was going to run, yes. Was I ever going to return, no or well I'm not sure. Was I just going to leave it at that? No."

The others look at me not knowing what I meant by that last statement. I take another deep breath to gather my strength and prepare for whatever harmful things they will say. What I'm about to say will somehow or other change things. Not so much for them but rather for me.

They'll call me crazy, insane, and wrong. They'll just reject me more. That's fine. For what I have to do to mean anything, I have to the most wrong any Viking has ever been.

* * *

My partner's been talking to the other humans and while I throw in my own comments when I need to, like calling me a cat, I'm still focusing more on what we should do. Hiccup said he was going to run away from his home. I don't know why but I can't let him do that.

Forget the fact that he so frail and mostly defenseless.

I'm being hunted by the others thousands of other dragons. I'm probably safely under their radar for now but once I leave this cove and the safety distance of this Viking village it'll be open fire season on all Night Furys. And all humans riding them.

And I'm sure the same thing happening to me will happen to Hiccup if he runs away with me like he plans. He will betray his human brethren and they'll label him for death.

I try to get his attention by whining and shaking my head every time he's brought it up but he doesn't understand. If we could speak each other's tongue I could tell him how bad an idea it is for us to leave but we don't, so he can't know just what dangers await us out there. Now is no different than those other times I try to tell him but now his focus is only on the other humans and the danger they might be.

I don't sense that the new humans are any immediate threat to us, but that can change real fast if we're not careful. at the moment I'm most wary of the female that face Hiccup earlier. She seems to be Hiccups prime complication, and if she's the reason he wants to leave then that has to change.

It weird to say this but as much as Hiccup doesn't want to stay here, he really is just safer in the Viking village. I want to be the one to protect him but now that I can't fly without Hiccup's help or fight all out without worrying about him on my back. It's just safer for both of us to just stay here near the village. Both as a diversion and as a shield.

If we leave now and turn this village into our enemy, then we'll lose our one guaranteed safe zone and we'll have to run. But with the Queen's influence, the only way to would be to go to another Royal Dragons territory.

Except that every Royal Dragon I've ever visited has had the same policy regarding me: Hunt him down with extreme prejudice and kill any and all of his allies.

My ally in this case being Hiccup.

Back to the explanation Hiccup was giving. I listen as he told them his plan.

If we do have a plan to run then we'll have to run far; very, very, very far. Like end of the world far. Run to a place no one would know use at all. It the only way I can figure to keep my best friend safe without being hunted by enemy's. his or mine.

I will keep him safe no matter what

"I plan to stop the dragons, peacefully. My way. I don't know how yet, but I know it can be done. Me and Toothless are proof that it can be done. Somehow I'm sure. But I'm not doing it for Berk or for the dragons. I'm doing this to rectify past mistakes, and _that_ is the right thing to do. Not for anybody but for everything that's happened up till now."

Then again Hiccup could just get us killed long before any running actually happens.

I furiously start shaking my head to alert him that it was a really bad idea but then I see it.

Or don't see her. The female with no head cover was gone.

Hiccup who looked me then to where I was looking finally noticed what I was trying to tell him. "Uh hey guys? Where Astrid?"


	8. CH8 Beautiful Disaster

Ch: 8 Beautiful Disaster

I don't own HTTYD or it's characters. But my OOC are mine to do as I please.

* * *

"Where'd Astrid go?" Hiccup asked everyone else still present.

Ruffnutt and Gobber looked around but obviously they don't find her either. "She was jus der."

When did she leave?

Ruffnutt however seemed to have an idea as to where she went. "Oh boy. She must have gone back to the village."

"And then what? She wouldn't tell them about this would she?"

The four of us look at each other thinking of what she would do if she reached to village with the knowledge that someone was caring for a dragon right under their noses.

"Ok, now were really dead!"

* * *

Astrid was running thru the woods as fast as she could. She had to get to the village. Everyone had to be told. For whatever reason Hiccup has betrayed them. He's been helping and working with the dragons.

If I get back to the village I can warn everyone that we have a dragon hiding close by. That knowledge pushes me run faster.

But what would they do to Hiccup? If I give them the whole truth Hiccup will immediately be banished, maybe even executed. If that happens I would be named next to kill the Monsterous Nightmare as the champion of the Dragon Training.

And Hiccup would be gone.

I would have betrayed the trust he just barely gave me. But he betrayed us first.

He already chose to side with the dragons, if he really did leave then the next time we'd meet we would be enemies. I would have to fight him. That is my duty as a Shield Maiden of Berk.

I have to focus on my enemy. Astrid right now who is your enemy?

What was it my parents always told me about my enemy? My father taught me who I needed to fight when I got my ax. This I do remember.

_I remember my father inspecting my new weapon. When he judges it to be good he handed it to me along with the lesson I need to grow into a warrior. "Astrid. You have now received your first real weapon. It is your first step to becoming a Shield Maiden of Berk given a few years and harsh training. That means that when the day comes you will protect both this village and the people who live here from all of its enemy's."_

_Holding the ax my father handed back to me I asked him "Who are my enemy's?"_

_With a cold stare and warm smile he tells me._

Running thru the forest Astrid says it out loud.

"My enemies are the ones who attack my village and who betray it!"

Hiccup, are you really my enemy?

* * *

Ruffnutt already knew what to do after finding out that Astrid had left.

"Hiccup, Gobber let's get her!"

"Why?" Was Hiccup answer.

"You idiot she's gonna tattle on you! Are you really just gonna let her!?"

"Ruffnutt I was just leaving. By the time she gets back here with the village in full mob mode. I'll be long gone. Soooo, why should I go after her?" Hiccup tells me both his plan and his reason all rolled into his classic Hiccup sarcasm. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

But I also know that underneath his desire to runaway he also, very deep down and buried, wants to run after Astrid. Even just one last time.

Roughly grabbing him by the leather of his vest I give him his reason to chase before run. "Hiccup, Viking or not you absolutely can't leave"

I see his face grows with the same rage he used against Astrid moments ago, so I finish.

"Without saying goodbye."

His anger drops and he looks at me confused while trying to figure out what I meant.

For a smart guy this is just not catching on him.

Gobber finally helps me out.

"Hiccup if you are going to leave then you must face your father. The same as you did with Astrid you must do with Stoick. The last look he must have of his boy must be of who he really is. Good or bad he must really see you, force him to look at you the same way you made Astrid and us see who you are. To see that Hiccup the Useless is dead and that now there is only YOU."

Where's Gobber's accent?!

And that's not what I meant. But close enough for now. He also has to do that, but what I meant was that if Hiccup is really leaving Berk then he literally has to say goodbye to Astrid.

It may have been ages ago, but one thing Astrid said was true. Her and Hiccup have a bond. They were best friends once. Even if they forgot it, it doesn't mean what they were together once upon a time never happened. They need closure, both of them. Otherwise it'll slowly destroy them both from the inside.

Hiccup seems to at least understand what Gobber told him. "Let's go."

So the three of us head out of the cove and run as fast as we can to the village.

"Hiccup you know we still have some questions for you before you do whatever it is you're going to do, right."

"Ay." The accent's back? Whats up with Gobber today? "Hiccup ya shud know something if ya da leave. Jus some final advice ferm yer first mastar."

"Yeah sure shoot."

"Me first Gobber! Hiccup how did you do any of this? Was it magic, secret hidden skill or trick, or was it just one time luck?"

"I already told you guys what happened."

"Hiccup en detail dis time."

"Fine but it really boring. You sure?"

We both nod as we kept running to find Astrid and get to Berk before her.

* * *

Running I tell Gobber and Ruffnutt who wanted to hear my story again so I told them about it. How Toothless was the Night Fury I actually caught during the last raid and how I went to look for him and that when I found him he was tangled, defenseless, and scared.

I told them how in the end I couldn't kill him so instead I cut him free.

"An he dint kill ya?" Gobber asked completely confused about that part.

"Yeah I was confused at first. But then I just kept coming back to the cove. I'd bring him fish, we'd go for a ride or play in the cove or just sit around and listen to whatever me or the sounds of the forest had to say. Eventually it just became natural to me to be there as long as I could. I kinda figured that the village wouldn't bother looking for me. Which is why I'm really supprised that you three got here. Seriously what up with that?"

"Astrid sid it bast, were worried bout ya. Ya haven't been all a ya lately. Odars may lik da new super Hiccup but som have been worried ya git in ova ya head. Ya change has been too dramatic. Too strange even fer ya."

"Honestly everything I did in was just stuff I did to play with Toothless. You know I wasn't completely joking when I said that Toothless was like my big strange cat cause that basically how he acts sometimes. But it's probably best you don't tell him I said that, he takes being called anything other than a dragon personally."

"An ya real reason fer leven?" Gobber asked.

"It's not right. Nothing we know is right. About dragons, about the raids, none of it."

"What do you mean?" Ruffnutt asks.

"First of all they all don't go for the kill. I wouldn't still be here if they did. Secondly I think the fact that Toothless never stole anything in the raids was always weird. I'm not sure what it means yet but I'm sure I'll figure out what the deal with it was if I really study dragon habits and lifestyles, and not just how to kill them."

"Your going to study them?"

"Yeah it's the only way I'll be able to stop it all. I have to find their reasons and really understand them. It's not just about weak or strong , right or wrong, them or us. It about stopping the killing, on both sides. Knowing how Toothless and some of the other dragons I've met behave, I'm sure that it's all just a misunderstanding. And if we can clear it up then we can end it all."

"Ya sure it lik ya think?"

"I don't know. But if I don't try then nothing will change."

"What other dragons?" Ruffnutt asked.

"Mostly it's just some Terrible Terrors I found here and there. There's also the dragons in the kill ring." Yeah I almost forgot about them. If I'm really am saying goodbye to Berk then I should give them a parting gift. Like freedom.

Me and Tooth could probably?! Oh I am so stupid.

I stop running and Ruffnutt and Gobber stop to see what's wrong.

"What up Hiccup?"

"We left Toothless back in the cove."

"Yeah? And?"

"And I was thinking it would have been easier to fly and grab her then chase her thru the forest hoping that we could beat _The Prefect Viking_ in a foot race."

* * *

Back in the cove Toothless laid down and watched the entrance after the other went after the blond female called Astrid.

I wonder if Hiccup forgot, I can't follow them out of this cove without him flying me out of here. I can't fit thru the entrance after all.


	9. CH9 I Devise My Own Demise

Ch9: I devise my own demise

I do not own HTTYD Hiccup or the others. I can only make them OOC.

* * *

Hindsight is something. Take a second to review everything you have chosen to do and chances are you are second guessing more than half of them regardless of how long ago it was.

Like how I should have not entered Dragon Training, I should have not shot down and crippled Toothless, I should have left Berk as soon as me and Toothless got airborn. I got so many from all my life that to write it all down I would need at least a dozen books the size of the Dragon Manual to squeeze them all in.

The most recent on my mind is that I should have flown on Toothless to bring Astrid back to the cove.

"Wer closer ta da village den da cove. We may still grab er if we kep moven forward. Itll be hard fer er ta find one who ain't too drunk, if iny ar. We can still make it!" Gobbers plan might work.

It happens every time there's anything to celebrate, everyone gets so drunk that not only do few remember what happened but also their hangovers last a week at least. But as Vikings it's hard to tell the difference between being sober, drunk, or hungover.

So now I have another choice. Go forward and face my past one last time or go back and leave as fast as a Night Fury can.

Damn it. Either way I have to choose right now! Village or cove? Village or cove? Where do I go?

My choices are basically be stupid or chicken. Ok so am I Stupid and head to Astrid and my father? Or am I a coward who will turn and leave?

A hand suddenly on my shoulder alerts me to Ruffnutt watching me consider my options. She looks me straight in the eyes. I expect her to be disappointed or angry that I stopped but that's not what I see. She actually looks concerned.

"Hiccup what's the plan?" the way she asks me it like, like almost like. But why? It's almost like she trusts me? I'm about to become a traitor and she trusts ME?

"Lad now o neva." Gobber too.

Damn it. If they trust and follow me then they might be considered traitors along with me. They do anything to help me and they'll share my fate.

No I won't screw anyone like that because of my decisions. No one else but me should suffer for my choices. I need to turn back. Go back hop on Toothless and ru

"Hiccup?"

….another regret?

"Lets get her."

Yeah, probably.

* * *

Astrid finally reached the village. Even near the edge adults are littered about in a drunken stupor.

I won't find anyone who can help here. The best place to find anyone to help would be the Great Hall. Knowing where I need to go I just sprint off to the hill the Great Hall was located on. As I run I see Fishlegs standing over an unconscious Snotlout and Tuffnutt. Like any other time, I don't care what happened. So I just keep running past them not concerned if they notice me or not.

I reach the stairs and running 4 step at a time I soon reach the top. I slam the doors open not caring if anyone was in the way.

I see the one person who takes my frenzied presence as more than just a drunken surprise, the chief and Hiccups father, Stoick.

I hurry over to him but I'm so out of breath I can't say what I want clearly. "Whoa Astrid whats the matter? You look like you just went four rounds with a Nadder. Cool down have a drink." He hands me a tankard of mead but I refuse.

"Sir, I have ha somet ha something important ha ha to tell you ha about Hiccup!"

"Calm down Astrid." He want me to catch my breath before I continued.

Taking a second to collect myself I notice that Fishlegs is coming up behind me. "Astrid whats going on? You look like there was a dragon chasing you."

Finally relaxing I manage to tell them what I needed. "Hiccup I know how he got so good at dragon training!"

"Ohhh this is what I like to hear!" his words were followed be a roar of cheers from everyone in the hall. "So what sort of mysteries has my son been engaging in?"

Everyones attention turned to me as they await what I have to tell them.

I take a deep breath "Hiccup's been working with a dragon! "

A brief silence is soon followed by the deafening laughter. 'Haa! Working with dragons!' 'Only if they were Loki themselves!' 'Only someone truly deranged and insane would work with dragons.' 'Not even Dagur the deranged would do something so bizarre!' 'How would that even work? Their just monsters.'

They didn't believe me. I'm telling the truth and no one believes me. "It true he's be hiding a Night Fury in a hidden cove in the forest!" Everyone just keeps laughing. Even Fishlegs is chuckling at the truth. 'A Night Fury! No one would survive such an encounter!' 'Yeah!'

This isn't funny! "He's been learning from the dragons! He's"

'Learning from beast!?' 'What could you learn from such mindless monsters!'

What the hell?! No one believes me! This is serious! They're all treating it like a joke because it's so preposterous. I probably wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself but I did! "This isn't a joke! It's all true!"

'The girls just jealous cause she didn't get chosen for her first dragon slay.' 'Someone jealous of Hiccup for anything? I never thought I'd see the day!'

Everyone keeps laughing. I can't believe that no one will even consider that I'm telling the truth. Are they all just too drunk to understand how serious this is?

"He's planning on running away! He's abandoning Berk for a dragon!"

This time there was no laughter, no jokes. Deserters are serious and no one would joke about that. Here on Berk we were all in this together, no one would just leave the island unless they were banished and that only has happened a handful of times to people who would later become members of enemy tribes like the Outcast.

With everyone silent I feel nervous as the chief steps over to where I am. All attention was on me and what the chief were going to say. "Lass I hope you know how serious those accusations are." His voice was stern. It was the same hardened voice that he used on Hiccup so many times. "If you are lying then I WILL banish you for spreading such slander about my son."

I am not wrong. I have no reason to be worried. "Sir I saw it together with Gobber and Ruffnutt. I saw him protect a dragon, a Night Fury no less." There were murmurs coming from the crowd but no one raised their voice above that of the chief.

The chief leveled his face to level to mine. With anger in both his eyes and tone he asked very slowly. "Is. This. TRUE?"

Everyone waited for me with baited breath till I spoke.

"Yes."

"ARHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The chief smashed his fist onto the nearest table snapping it in two like a twig. "My son. LYING AND CONSPIERING WITH DRAGONS!" he grabbed my arm so hard I felt he may actually rip it out of my shoulder. "TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW!"

Everyone rallied and began lifting themselves up to head out to search for Hiccup. "FIND HIM!" And everyone stormed out the hall. Before the chief follows I stop him to tell him something else.

"Sir, you should know that I think he's being controlled by the dragon to turn traitor. Like some kind of trickery. We may be able to bring him back if we kill the dragon. Or better have him do it to free himself."

The chief nodded and headed out the door shouting out orders to bring Hiccup back alive.

Watching everyone outside I finally notice Fishlegs standing behind me. "Hey Fishlegs, where are Snotlout and Tuffnutt? We could use their help."

"Uhh Well their kinda passed out drunk outside, but I don't think their getting up any time soon."

"Great the one time we really need their help and their out of it."

"Hey Astrid? I don't mean to pry but what are you up to?"

"Hopefully, saving Hiccup."

Once I said that I saw Fishlegs almost change from him timid nerdy self to someone determined to do the best he could for someone, for a friend. "What do you need me to do?"

I don't know why Hiccup thinks he was alone here in Berk because he wasn't. We are all here for him. And we will bring him back. We've got to.

* * *

Gobber, Ruffnutt, and I reach the village and with a clear plan to quietly go in and out, to confront my dad and maybe Astrid. I realize that this plan; it's not happening.

Well at least I would guess based on the growing mob with axes, swords, and torches; yelling 'Get Hiccup! Get Hiccup! Capture the traitor! Kill the Traitor!' in what sounds like an execution chant while they wait for me to be hanged.

Is it my imagination or do they sound unusually happy about it.

"Oh yeah that right. She's a Super Viking. Super speeds probably included. Completely slipped my mind." I groan out loud.

"Iccup, Im a hopein dat ya git a plan B."

"Actually Gobber I'm probably up to plan X or Y at this point. Which I do have, fortunately."

I can't let Gobber and Ruffnutt get caught with me. Unfortunately this is going to hurt me while hopefully leaving them unharmed.

Turning to Gobber I give him orders while lifting my arm to him. "Gobber, grab my arm." He does so. "Listen I don't care how or what please just don't let them kill Toothless." I tell them to which they nod in agreement. Then I turn to Ruffnutt. "Ruff hit me!"

"Wha?" she starts but I cut her off when I let out a loud piercing whistle which draws everyones attention to us. I then yell out as loud as I could so that the villagers hear me "LET ME GO!" then I turn to Ruffnutt telling her what to do "Ruff pretend I'm Tuffnutt and HIT ME!" this time she immediately does so.

For the second time this afternoon I'm knocked out cold.

I just hope everyone watching would think that Gobber captured me and Ruffnutt attacked me when it looked I might run. I just hope everyone buys it. I won't let them get caught up in my mess. Everyone has to believe they caught the traitor then they should be safe.

I just hope I can figure the rest out later and manage to get away.

* * *

Stoic ran to where Gobber and the Thurston girl were as they captured Hiccup.

"Gobber is it true? Has he been working with Dragons?" I ask him hoping that he'll say no. I've never wanted to hear that word so badly as right now. Just say no.

They hesitated but when the Thurston girl was about to answer Gobber interrupted telling me first. "Umm yes I's true. But don't worry, da dragons trapped, we can capture it. Ruff take some men and get the dragon alive. _Ok_?!"

She hesitated before nodding in understanding and headed to the forest. She was followed by 20 men who were off to capture the beast.

What do I do? If the Hofferson girl is right then to save Hiccup all we need to do is kill the dragon. It may be best to do so in front of him or as she said have him do it.

Yes, this is Hiccup and in these past two weeks he has proven to the whole village that there is more to him then there seems. That he can be an amazing Viking if he tries.

Or

Was this all a trick by the dragon? Is that even possible?

"Stoick." I look up to Gobber who was now carrying my unconscious son in his arms. "can we ta an lock da lad ta his bed. Ruff did quiet da numba on em."

"Right. But you need to tell me everything that you saw.

"Ai." And the two of us carrying Hiccup along with the Hofferson girl and Iggerman boy headed to our home to hold and question him when he came round.


	10. CH10 All That I'm Living For

CH 10: All That I'm Living For

I do not own HTTYD. OOC I have control.

Warning.

* * *

Ruffnutt hit me hard. Even waking up in a bed I still notice that everything was still spinning.

It easy to recognize that the room I was in was the room I grew up in. For some reason I can't bring myself to call this mine anymore. Doesn't feel right. In fact it makes me a little nauseous, it could just be from being punched by Ruffnutt but either way I feel sick.

I bring my hands up to hold my head and hope that clears my head a bit. I can't move my hands. I look at my limbs and see the obstruction to my movement, I've been captured and chained. My legs and arms tied up by heavy set chains that bind me to my hard wooden bed.

Since all I can do is turn my head I do my best to see what I can learn of my condition. My eyes catch the window and I note that there is daylight coming thru. The sun was already setting when I got back to the village chasing after Astrid, so with fresh light means I slept all night and it's tomorrow. A panic hits me when I realize that Astrid must have taken my dad to my cove.

Toothless. Are you alright?

Gods, that got messed up so fast. Seriously I planned to run and I ran us both down to the one place we shouldn't be in anymore. Shows what bravery and trying to stand up for myself gets me. Grounded.

I try to slip out of the chains on my arms since they were only wrapping my limbs. Probably couldn't find shackles that actually fit me, one positive of being a fishbone I guess. I don't make too much noise but their still the light scraping of the chain metals. My struggling get me nowhere, I'm stuck here till something happens. If it weren't day time I'd be hoping for a dragon raid to come. I could obviously die, but it would still be my best chance to escape right now. I could pretend to sleep and wait for that to happen but I don't even know what time it is or the day. I could have been unconscious for days for all I know.

Aw, Toothless please be alright. Just stay alive till I get out of here, please.

Don't worry bud, they may have chained me but they didn't disarm me. I'm not a Viking, I don't need a sword or shield, not now or ever. My real weapon, my only weapon will always be my mind. My never been a Viking mind.

I take stock of what I know. I'm captured in the chiefs house. Toothless is alive somewhere. We're separated.

So the plan; find each other again. That's all. For us, that all we need. The rest works itself out.

'thump thump thump thump thump thump thump' footstep coming up here.

I know one will be my dad, and I hear peg legged footsteps so Gobbers coming too. And the others? Easy to guess.

Meeting my expectation, the door opens and enter Stoic, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnutt, Ruffnutt, and finally Fishlegs. I don't bother feigning sleep. They all came up here because they knew I was awake.

They spread around surrounding me. Before me are the greatest banes of my life (and Gobber), but for Toothless's sake I will fight. Captures as I am my two best choices to do so are either to remain silent or to take the lead.

I chose the latter.

"So, is this another intervention?"

I didn't expect their first reaction to that being my dad throwing his fist in my face.

"You will be quiet son. This is for your own good." Stoic said.

My cheek hurts and my mouth tastes blood but I'm still bound and can do nothing but keep talking. I need to fully use my razor sharp weapon against their short and dull ones.

"And here I thought we were here to talk. My bad. Alright, I guess I'll be going now. Wait that's right I'm a little tied up here aren't I."

I'm Punched again. This time By Snotlout. "Oh just shut up you traitor. You should be grateful to us your still here." Gobber stops him from going on. Thank you Gobber.

I soon notice how tired and sick he and Tuffnutt look. "Looks like someone had too much to drink again."

"Don't bother using your dragon spy magics on us. Were Vikings, nothing can stop us!" Snotlout retorts me.

"Snotlout I've seen you 'stop' for a clump of dust you thought was a spider." I counter.

"SHUT UP!" He hits me again.

"Ay now Lad were eir for help nat hurt. Step bak." Gobber stops him again.

"Teh, fine." And he steps back. I see him get a punch to the shoulder from Astrid. Seeing him put down is defiantly satisfying to say the least.

And like a reset we start this over again. I begin once more. "Who's next?"

And again I'm surprised when Fishlegs steps up to my challenge. "You don't have to worry Hiccup, Were only here to help you."

"Your 'help' feels more like exorcism."

"Exactly!" He exclaims excitedly. Uh oh that doesn't sound good.

My dad follows up. "Hiccup you don't have to worry. We will free you from that cursed dragons hold. We are already prepared with how to do it. We just needs to get you ready for your final test."

His words fill in some gaps. They think I'm possessed and think a test will help. Hate to tell them but tests only make things worse before they make it better.

But what test?

"Sorry, I don't think I studied. But give me a few days and I think I can cram and get a barely passing score."

"Son, you have been studying. All your life in fact. We just need to bring that out again."

For a Vikings of Berk that can only mean one thing. "Dragon killing."

"Exactly!" Stoic exclaims with joy in his voice. "Once you slay the beast that did this to you. You'll be back with us."

"What have you done to Toothless!" Now I get what Astrid and the others have told him. They think I'm being controlled by Toothless and that if he dies I'll turn back into a Viking. And the worst part of their theory; they're going to have me kill my brother!

"If you mean the dragon who has done this to you. Then don't worry. We have him restrained and waiting for you in the Killing Ring. Once you're ready. We'll take you to it so you may end his possession of you once and for all. Then"

"FUCK YOU!"

Hearing their plans, it just too cruel to us. They want me to kill my partner? I'm sticking with what I just said, fuck them.

"Don't worry it's just that instead of the Monsterous Nightmare you'll be killing the legendary Night Fury! You'll become Hiccup the Night Slayer! Forever known for ending the most cursed dragon ever to exist!" Stoic continued as if I didn't say anything. Like always.

"Why does he get to do that?!" Snotlout complained.

"Yeah! That should be me!" This time Tuffnutt argues.

"Is gonna be Hiccup, lads. He nees ta break himself free. Free hu da dragon." Huh?

What was that noise? As Gobber spoke I heard this weird slicing noise. What was it? Doesn't seem the other notice.

"That's right to kill two birds with one stone. Hiccup will frees himself of the magic that dragon has on him and becomes one of us all at the same time." Stoic explained.

"Yeah and you already have my answer. Fuck you."

"I know this is hard Hiccup. To not be in control of yourself, but don't worry. Like we said we are all here to help you."

"There is nothing you could say or do that will ever make me kill my best friend. And I doubt any of you actually understand. You say you do but I'm sure you don't have the slightest clue as to what's really going on."

"Your words are only twisted by that"

"Don't you dare call him 'that dragon' again. His name is Toothless! And he is the best friend I've ever had all my life. What you're asking me to do is like asking Gobber to kill you! His best friend! How is friend killing friend helping anyone!? All that will leave me with is loneliness all over again! I'd rather you kill us now, Stoick The Vast."

I know that once I said his name like that he was going to snap. He does so and proves to me to be as predictable towards me as he has been all my life. The second I talk back, he snaps back.

But rather than the yelling I expected I receive his hammering fist smashing into my gut.

"AHHHA!?" The blow was so painful and I can feel more blood enter my mouth from my throat coming in a coughing fit. Some kind of internal damage I assessed.

"I will not have you disrespecting me. Your my son! This is all for your own good! Once you kill that dragon you will realize that all this was best for you!"

Despite the pain I feel, I still challenge him. "Best for me? You said that wrong Stoick!" seeing his brow furrow even deeper encourages me further. I'm not defending myself, I'm defending my friend.

"I know I'm wasting my time trying to talk to you but that the point, Stoic! You've never listened! And all because I never fit your Viking standards. You say you're helping me, but no you're only helping yourself! You want the fake Hiccup that pretended to be everything you wanted but guess what! He never existed! He was all in your imagination! Your own selfish delusion! You never wanted a son! You just wanted someone who would make you look good in front of your village! All for you own selfish Pride! But when you got me you didn't bother to accept me but tried to change me so I fit your ideals. But that was never me! And it never will be!"

"Are you blaming your own father for all you failures? Ha that so like you." Snotlout mocked.

"No. My failures are mine. I accept that, all of them. But my greatest failure is not that I couldn't get my father's approval. It that I thought, I actually believed for one second, that I the true Hiccup, the one that has had to suffer all his life, could ever be accepted by any of you! I'm not a Viking! I've made my peace with that. I won't fight for anyone's acceptance anymore. I'll be who I am. And that person is not your's in any way. You don't have the son you always wanted . You have to live with that. Just like I don't have the father I've ever wanted. That's all there is."

"I always accepted the things you did! I always cared for you! But you always resisted what I taught you and never followed my orders! That put everyone in danger. Berk does not need people who put others in danger! Even if you were never strong, all you needed to do was stay where you belonged, out of the way in the forge. That was your calling. You are a Weaponsmith. Always have been. But you kept challenging everything like you thought you knew better! You are a child! MY CHILD! MY SON! And I know what is good for you! You never listened!"

"You never listened to me!"

"But then you became a true fighting Viking. You listened and fought like one of us! Dragons are our lives! Killing them NOT befriending them. It's just not possible. They are monsters that can only kill and steal from us. You will return to that person because that is the true you. That is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. That is MY son!"

"Your wrong about dragons their just like us. They live their live the best they can. They scare, they laugh, they have fun, they feel sad, and most of all they are not the real enemy!"

"That dragon has corrupted you to such an extent! I swear by Odin that I will kill all dragons. And soon we will be doing it together, son."

"Never."

"It will be so. You simply need to kill that dragon who has done this to you!" He gestured to the chains that held me like it was Toothless who did it.

"This isn't Toothlesses fault, it's yours! You're the ones who tied me up like some sort of insane rabid animal! So leave him out of this! Stoic this is between you and me!"

"It is you and me vs them!"

"No! It's me and Toothless Vs YOU! You and everybody else in this room!"

"Enough!" His frustration pecked. Our argument was done. Now it time for what he does best. Force.

"I see that we really can't talk you back to sanity. The cursed Dragons hold on you is simply too great. So we will educate you of your true self. Your body will remember what it's like to be one of us. This is the way it has to be."

Astrid finally speaks up after being silent so long. "Sir maybe if we and the other talk to him and remind him of his real friend, you won't hav"

"No Astrid. It's clear it not your turn just yet. But don't worry you'll have your chance to bring him back. Once me and Gobber are done."

"But"

"No buts girl!"

Snotlout grabs Astrid and starts to pull her away with Tuffnutt, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut pushing her out.

"Astrid, their right. This is the adults turn to solve the problem. And if all goes well we'll be celebrating Hiccups return and first kill tonight with the rest of the village. Ok!" Fishlegs reasons with her.

No we won't. I will never kill a dragon. I will not bend or break on this even if kills me. I will not even lie about it anymore, Toothless is my friend I won't fight or hurt him. EVER.

I know that if I pretend to follow them I could get out of this then when face Toothless I can jump on and finally get away from this place. But I won't. That would not be me. The current true me.

He's my brother. We are not two individuals. We are in this together. This is my one unconditional and unchangeable ABSOLUTE.

Slice

That sound again. It happened as the teens left. What is it?

Looking back to Stoic I keep fighting. "Bring your torture and your pain. I'll never say yes."

I don't care what they think. It won't be anything compared to what my life has been like.

As the other teens leave Spitlout, Snotlouts father, enters carrying a table covered in a cloth. Something hidden underneath. Followed by Gothi the village healer.

"So be it." Were Stoics last works before he pulled the cloth off the table revealing blades, sticks, ice, stones, flammable materials, needles, rags, canteens of water, hooks, hammers, nails, swords, rope, a mace, whips, ball and chains, and various clamping devices used for different parts of the body.

"I'm sorry my son, but know that this will hurt me more that it hurts you."

Somehow I doubt that.

Laying on that wooden bed completely unable to move even my fingers I can only take a deep breath and nod.

"Let get it started."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Toothless, chained and tied up in the center of the humans dragon prison struggled with all his might to free himself as his heart was tearing apart and the pieces shatter. With each passing second he had to listen to his brothers screams fill his ears like the cries of sorrow from his soul shooting through his body. He was so far away and he could still hear his voice like it was right next to him

"HICCUP! No no no Stop please let him go just stop it! Please let hims go! It my fault please punish me it not him it me! Just let him go! He's not the one you want! It ME it's all my fault spare him just spare him a second PLEASE! Theirs no reason for you to punish him he is one of you come come and get me leave him alone to your god or the royal dragons or the void it self someone DO SOMETHING take my life if you want leave him! Don't do this! Your don't have to it me it was all me I tricked him I lied to him just leave him be! That all he deserves he's not like you! HE INNOCENT!"

But his roars only are only heard and understood by five.

"Damn darkwing! Would you just fucking shut the hell up! It's just some ningen doing their rituals or whatever." (Authors note: I wanted the dragons in my story to address humans by a different title or term. I thought ningen would work well for that purpose. It Japanese for human, person, or man. It's literal, that's all. It'll be the same for Darkwing and the other self-dragon terms. Dragon language, dragon terms that's the game.)

"Alright who said that! it not just some ningen! He's my ningen no my partner! NO! It's my family that's screaming his heart and lungs out their! Their out their torturing my Brother! And who the hell are you!"

I didn't mean my outburst but now I feel like I'm just talking to myself. But then a second softer voice comes.

"Don't mind him darkwing. This heavywing here tends to get cranky with loud things. Especially loud ningen."

Then a third voice accompanies the first two. I realize their talking from behind me. "I've heard that darkwings were ningen supporters but I never thought they were that devoted to them. Does it matter? Theirs like hundreds of them, what does one in pain matter. What's one ningen matter at all? I find it interesting that it's so important to you."

A fourth voice. "Why are we talking about ningen at all?" Then a fifth. "Don't worry brother, It just the darkwing crying like a baby, brother. Listen darkwing I can't understand why you would you care but just let it go. Right brother?" To which the fourth responds. "Your right brother."

A fifth then speaks rather tiredly. "Uh Yawnnnnn haaa. Whatz happninenz wez a hava'nz a meetinen?" Aw fuck that was a mobflyer wasn't it. I think Hiccup called the terrible terrors.

Wait why are dragons here. No nonon they can't be here for me. I need to save Hiccup!

"I don't know who you are but if you're here for me then I'll tell you what I told all the others; fly off or fuck off." I feel myself slip back to old habit. Snap and growl before shooting everything I see.

The third voice responds to me. "Even if we had wanted to take you on darkwing, we couldn't."

"What do you mean 'couldn't'? And who are you for that matter? Where are you hiding?" I bombard them with questions.

The second voice answers me. "Darkwing we are behind you. Look and you'll understand why we can't do anything to you."

I hesitate to do as I'm told but I do so anyways out of curiosity. Large wooden forms? Human doors? No, not human. Dragon doors. They're trapped.

The second voice continues. "We are the prisoners of war that the ningen have captured and use to entertain themselves and train their young." I see the door the second voice was coming from was the furthest to my port side. I can see behind the bars the speaker was a female rainbowscale, Hiccup called their wingtype Nadder.

Then the third voice talks, I identify it as the center door and from behind the small bars I see a female hardtail, Gronckle. "I find it interesting. A dragon caring for a human."

The first yells out from the furthest door to my starboard side. I don't have to see his kind. The rainbowscale already called him as heavywing, or the humans Monsterous Nightmare. "Would you all just shut up! I'm trying to enjoy this human screaming don't forget today is my time, remember."

His time? He's dyeing? He doesn't sound that old. In fact he sound just like a third age. Young adult, was that it? "Doesn't sound like your time nightmare. Sounds like you got quite lot of time left in you."

"Fucking darkwing not only calling me by that ningen word but also not knowing our circumstances! Stupid traitor of the Uverworld and the Queen!"

The hardtail stops him before he continues. "Wait darkwing do you really not know of this place and of our being here? Of how we've been captured and used by the ningen?"

I answer. "No. I've never even seen this place before today. What is it?"

The other dragons seem surprised by my information. The hardtail then asks me another question. She seems to be very inquisitive regarding everything. "Were your eyes open when the ningen brought you here darkwing? Do you know our land position?"

Her question makes me realize why I never seen this place. It inland deep and close to the mountains the raiding partys never come close to the mountains because the humans can fight better when on an higher ground. There's also nothing worth raiding here. Other than the caught Uverworlders, Dragons.

The only dragons that have ever been to this place are us.

"We are inland near mountain side." I say with depression in my voice, knowing full well the others reaction.

And their responses were just as I expected.

The fourth and fifth voice, a twinneck, or human code, Zippleback, begins denial. "It can't be –if that is so then we are unreachable brother!"

The hardtail then comments. "Did you know this Rainbowscale?"

She responds. "Yes. I was able to tell our position from the distant smell of the salt water and the deep smell of the forest and mountain stones. I never said anything because I also realized as you have that no Uverworlder would come this way. They wouldn't dare for fear of the danger of Ningen defense here."

The heavywing speaks but this time In melancholy and despair. "So then it truly is my time. Like the many before me, yes rainbowscale?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"Would one of you just tell me what you're talking about. He is too young for it to be his time." I ask them.

"Darkwing here the ningen end the time of all Uverworlder that enter here. This past time of light, the Ningen celebrated that their strongest second age would kill heavywing. It happens everytime at this point before the full ice season." The hardtail gives me details.

The humans were going to kill these dragons these Uverworlders like animals? Why?

The heavywing continues. "Today I face the one ningen coded Hiccup."

Then it hit me. "That why he desperately wanted to run. Hiccup was their champion second age. But he didn't want to. And now he has to scream! Just for saying no."

If that so if this is truly what is happening to him, then then I did all this? To him?

"What the hell are you muttering darkwing? Can't you see some of us need to prepare themselves for"

"SHUT UP! He's screaming for you you know!" That's right, if I never played my game on Hiccup then the two of us would be gone by now, the heavywing would not have to his time end, and Hiccup would not be screaming now!

This _is_ all my fault. All of it.

"Hiccup."

"Excuse me darkwing but who is this 'Hiccup' you keep calling out to?" The rainbowscale politely asks me.

"He's my brother. And he's screaming now because of me."

"That screaming ningen is your brother? How?" The hardtail curiously and confusedly asks me.

"He saved me. I lost my flight and he gave me back the sky. And What do I do to repay him?! I gave him to the humans to make him scream like that! No Hiccup I'm sorry!"

I could hear one of them was intently sniffing the air.

"The kind one." The rainbowscales softly says.

"What?" I ask.

"Everyone take a good whiff of the darkwing now! Focus on his back!" the Rainbowscale commands the other.

I could almost fell their snouts crawling on me.

"It him. The one you all spoke of."

"The kind one brother, the kind one."

"Yes, but how or why?"

"Interesting. Very Interesting."

"Itz himz tiz himz brightz thing brightz thing!"

Ok now I'm depressed and creeped out. "Now what are you all mumbling about?"

"Darkwing please listen. We did not put much thought into it before but this season their was one ningen who did not fight us. In fact he made us feel good in strange ways. Such as giving us drowsy grass, and scratching us in good places. Does this have anything to do with you? Is your brother the ningen who smells of fish, iron, and ash?"

"Yeah that sounds like him. Why? And don't call him ningen. He's Hiccup and he's my brother. He deserves some respect. He's"

"Very kind to us." One of the twinnecks interrupts me. "What?"

"He never fought us brother only kept us away from the fight brother."

"And that is him screaming now? What are they doing to him? Why? Do you know Darkwing?"

"They are causing pain to him because he was the one to end your time heavywing and he refused to do so. He planned to escape but I got him captured. And now"

"They are convincing him, and are now harming him for siding with the enemy. Well, no wonder he is your brother you're practically the same ideals layered in different bodies." The hardtail interrupts me.

The heavywing then asks me "Why does he refuse to end my time? If he does he would not have this pain."

I think for a moment before I realize the full reason for all that Hiccup has done with both the violent girl and now. "He doesn't want to fight. Not like that, not like them."

The others just let this information sink in.

The rainbowscale finally asks another question. "Darkwing, what will your brother do? Will he let his time end like that?"

"No, he'll come here I know he will. And if he can't, I'll come to him somehow."

"Would you like some help?"

"Huh?"

"A trade, darkwing. Help for help."

"Why? Is it just to get yourselves out?"

"No it to get all of us out, your brother included."

Can they really help? That would be a first. Usually they would just attack or abandon me. Can I trust them?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"I'm in."

* * *

Astrid didn't leave the chief house after she was pushed out of Hiccups room. The others said they would come back later but she had stayed.

She didn't know why she stayed. Hiccups' screaming was deafening. He never stopped.

They started just before midday but now it was midafternoon. By my count I spent seven hours here listening to his screaming. I keep wanting to run in there and order them to stop, but no matter what I want they won't stop. All I can do right now is wait and keep reminding myself that this is the right thing to do.

"I'll probably have nightmares now about his screaming."

But that shouldn't matter. If it can get Hiccup to stay here then, then I'll volunteer to be the next one tortured. It's only fair for bringing him back like this.

Over his screaming I can only keep saying "This is the right thing. It for my friend. I should even be in there with him!" But I'm not.

'_He'll die.**'**_ No he won't. We're saving him.

'_Was this really the only way?'_ He's been corrupted by the enemy. I couldn't let him go.

'_You could have just talked to him. He still took the time to listen to you instead of just escaping when he woke up. He could have done that but he stayed and listened to you.'_ I did talk to him, but he didn't listen to me. He just kept talking about that dragon. He's the one to blame for Hiccups pain.

'_Toothless protected Hiccup when you held a knife to him. He acted, you yelled. He did more in that one second than you did in seven years. Why is that?'_ It wasn't my choice. I need to become stronger, for everyone.

'_And where would that leave Hiccup?'_ Safe. He would have been safe. But now he's being hurt.

'_By his own father. Is that what family really means? Is that what you would have done?'_ It's to get him away from the enemy the dragon. Whatever it takes to save him, to bring him back.

'_Back from what?'_ Our enemy.

'_Toothless is your enemy. But who's Hiccup's enemy?' _

That's all I can take.

"Who are you? What are you?" I'm alone in the room. Theirs only Hiccups screams around me. So who am I arguing? What for?

'_Seven years ago you didn't just leave Hiccup. The real question is who are you?'_ What does that mean?

'_Are you Astrid, are you Hofferson, are you a Shield Maiden, are you friends with Hiccup, are you friends with the teens, are you loyal, are you kind, are you ruthless, are you with or without mercy, are you a girl, are you a woman, are you a person who protects or is protected, are you a person that destroys, are you right, are you wrong, are you determined, are you committed, or are you a Viking? Well do you even know?'_ I'm Astrid Hofferson, Shield Maiden of Berk that's all who I need to be. But I don't know who you are.

'_I'm the girl that was left behind when you chose the ax rather than what it meant, what it was supposed to mean, to both of you.' _

I don't get a chance to reply when footsteps start coming down the stairs. I never noticed when the screaming stopped.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Was all the chief said. And he just went outside. Spitlout and Gothi went with him.

Gobber came up to me where I sat.

"Dija stay der da hole time?" I nod.

"Hes out cold now but if ya lik ta say somtin ya could tri lata."

I stand up. "Now."

"Eh fine. Jus ge ta da Great Hall lata. I'll wait fer ya."

"No you go on without me. I'll just go see him and then I'll go."

"I don thin ya should."

"I'll be quick."

I ascend up the steps and enter his room.

The first thing I see is that Hiccup wasn't chained like he was earlier. Now he had a ball and chain locked on one of his legs, and his arms were rope tied to one of the house beams.

Then I see the blood on both the floor and on the bed coming from Hiccup. The dripping sound like water slowly falling. I slowly close in on to the bed.

He was only in leggings so I could see all the discolorations in his skin. His abdomen was a deep black and red but the blood was not pouring out but under the skin. I saw some stiches across his body, some were from long shallow cuts and others were small but on deeper wounds, they dragged something sharp across his skin and other time stabbed him deep. His entire left arm and his right shoulder were bandaged but were already soaked deep in his blood. On his face he had a bandage cover his left eye which had streaks of dried blood that looked like he cried blood for a while. Next to his face I see what looks like a cut piece of untanned leather.

They skinned him.

Over all he wasn't getting up. He's not a strong Viking whose body can take a lot of punishment like this and walk away like nothing. At least from the looks of it Gothi took good care to patch up all his wounds, so he won't die from any of them. But he was still unconscious. Anything I say now won't mean anything, not if he's like this. But I still have things I want to say.

"Your Gonna be alright Hiccup. Once you say yes you're going to be just fine."

In raspy pain he surprisingly responds. "But I won't really. Not here."

This wasn't the time for anything serious. If I talk to him now it'll be just another argument. Just a quick 'see you later' and I'll head to the Great Hall. "No, you'll be fine really. We won't give up on you. So please don't give up on us."

His one open eye just watches me, slowly and quietly we just stare into each other's eyes. I wonder what he sees when he looks at me. His were glazed and unfocused. He's been at it for over eight hours, he must be tried.

I turn to the door. I should leave before he has a chance to keep fighting back. Stepping away I move slowly to the door. approaching the door I can feel his eye on me as I walk away.

He still tries to talk back in rasps laced with his deep pain. "Either way it'll be over soon."

"Just say yes." I whisper unexpectedly.

"No." He whispers back.

Out of nowhere someone starts talking. "You won't survive this twice. Will you really just die for the dragon? You can still save yourself. Just say yes." Looking up to the doorway I see Ruff leaning there with her arms crossed watching Hiccup and me.

She walks past me to Hiccup and sits on the bed. "Are you alright with that?"

"So long as Toothless is fine, yeah."

"He was captured."

Pause

"Then were both dead." He closes his eye and turns away from us. Like he's waiting for us to kill him then and there.

"You won't keep fighting? Won't cut yourself free?"

"If I could I'd be gone now."

"Even in your condition?"

"I'm not like Stoic. I don't care about appearances; I'll crawl thru the mud and dirt with all the laughter of the world on me if I could just reach Toothless."

Ruff fidgets as she sits on the edge of the bed watching Hiccup.

"Is it that you want to be with him or is it that you just want to cut all ties with us?"

"I just want to be with the people who accept me for who I am. That's all."

"And that not us?"

"You only accept Vikings. That's not what I am."

"Then you've made your peace?"

"Yes."

"Then this is goodbye." She stand up but before she leaves she gives him a light pat on his skinned shoulder.

"Goodbye Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Goodbye, Ruffnutt Thurston."

Walking over to me she asks "Won't you say goodbye?"

"I'll believe in him. He'll live, he'll say yes, and he'll be back together with us." I know he will.

The two of us leave the house. It's getting dark. The only thing left for us to do now is eat dinner and wait for tomorrow.

"Ruff, could you help me get some food for him. He's probably hungry."

"The chief told us not to. Said it'll help him say yes faster."

"Right but still"

"Lets get him some fish. That probably still his favorite."

"Right. I know." But I don't know. Did I ever know?

* * *

Authors note: Hiccups Horrendous Haddock III final relationship with the Village of Berk: ? The answer, next chapter.


	11. CH11 Our Farewell

Ch11: Our Farewell

I do not own HTTYD. But I do manipulate these OOC.

Warning

* * *

The girls finally left the room. Gods it hurt so bad I just wished they left sooner. My throat was so dry and pained and I really didn't want to talk anyone.

I'll say this, Ruff was right. Saying goodbye, it felt good.

Closure. Like a weight, a pressure that was crushing me was just gone.

I should have said it to Astrid. I still didn't. Didn't feel right then. But I'll get another chance I'm sure.

I've already said my goodbyes to Stoic, Snotlout and most of the teens. Actually I said 'fuck you', but it works all the same. They were one of my final ties that I needed to addressed and cut off.

Cut.

I still feel it underneath me.

I slowly move my heavily sliced arms to pull it out from underneath me. A knife.

Thanks for this Ruff.

She slipped it underneath me when she sat on the bed.

'And apparently I also have to say thank Gobber.' Looking the blade over I instantly recognize it as Gobbers custom lock picking knife. I've seen him use it whenever someone on Berk loses the key to a family chest or gets a new unknown treasure case from Trader Johan.

I look over the strangely pointed knife. Looks more like a really small harpoon or spear than a knife. I'll give it back to him for sure. That should be my goodbye and my thank you to him.

I gotta thank Ruff as well. And an actual and more proper goodbye, not an act for Astrid so she doesn't see a knife passed to me.

"Somehow someday I will. I'll pay you guys back."

* * *

Astrid and I didn't eat in the Great Hall. We got food for ourselves and Hiccup and went back to the chief's house. I tried to stall her as much as I could incase Hiccup tried to leave now. I sure he can't yet, not in his condition but I can't rule anything out considering how desperate he was to get back to Toothless.

The guys didn't come with us. Snotlout definitely didn't. He tried to flirt with us saying he would be the one to kill the Night Fury and we beat the crap of him, me smacking him around with a pair of stools and Astrid slamming a whole table over his head. Nothing less from the perfect Viking.

Hiccup was still their when we came in. He'll probably wait till tonight to escape.

We silently ate in the house. Hiccup could barely lift his arms so we actually had to feed him. I was going to do it but when Astrid said she'd do it I backed off. I've seen what she would do to those in her way.

After eating, we spent an hour their without a word. It was uncomfortable the way Astrid and Hiccup would just stare at each other without saying anything. It was like they looking at the other just choked them into silence.

Hiccup probably won't say anything to us now. So I start with Astrid. I get her into a conversation but it was nothing important. In front of Hiccup I need to be careful about what we talk about. So it was really a slow, gloomy, and dry exchange about the weather, new clothe, and new stories we heard. Hiccup just laid their trying his best to ignore us but I still saw him smile every now and then as we talked.

What happened?

Really what happened? The six of us used to be inseparable. Especially Hiccup and Astrid. The same things he was saying about him and Toothless vs the world that he was saying back in the cove was exactly what him and Astrid used to say about themselves. They were always like 'Hicc an Strid together forever against the whole world!' And now they barely ever in the same room together.

When I saw Astrid go into the forest to find Hiccup I thought 'this was it'. This was the chance I could use to get them back together. Get them to talk again. That if they could just start a conversation together they would remember that they were best friends.

I could literally see it in my mind, the two of them just standing at the old Cliffside they used to meet up at. They would probably try to stare the other down but neither would, they would just hold the others gaze as long as they could. And then one of them would start talking about the past and then they would continue back and forth like that. They would start telling some secrets to each other just inching closer to who they were before and BAM they start spilling their gut to the other. Then hug hug their back to normal, two against the world again.

I even thought that once they were back together they would tackle the Monsterous Nightmare together despite what the rules, elders, or chief said. That's just how they were, how close they once were back then.

I went as far as having Fishlegs keep Tuff and Snotlout busy cause I knew they would ruin any progress they might make. Of course when I saw Gobber follow us as well I stayed close to him to make sure he didn't get in the way.

And then we saw it. Her distress. She was confused and she didn't even know why. And that confusion turned to rage, rage that I knew might be used against Hiccup. So we presented ourselves. Told her that their wasn't going to be any violent confrontation, just friends and family having a sort of overdue reunion.

So we found Hiccup. And of course I learned she couldn't remember her promise. Made me think that's where their drifting apart began. It just pissed me off. Hiccup was in one step from Valhalla when he heard her promise to him. To forget that, it just didn't seem fair to Hiccup.

So she gets frustrated, Hiccup wakes up, and then things really go south. The yelling, the arguing, the pent up emotions, and of course the fighting. No playful fighting like me and Tuff, no this was the kinda fighting that only results in blood.

And it almost did. Astrid may have thought her attack would only knock him out or whatever. But from where me, Gobber, and even Toothless stood, she was ending it. Permanently. All cause she thought Hiccups arguments to be nonsense.

Hiccups defense of his self-proclaimed brother made me realize just how desperate he was to be close again, and that his loneliness was not nonsense.

I don't blame Toothless, not like Astrid. I really don't. He's more the victim in all this. Especially now that everyone wants his friend to kill him.

Really he could use some thanks, he befriended someone who needed it most, that all.

Listen to me. I'm talking about a dragon, my enemy, like he was just another person. But that's what he is. He's Hiccups friend. And he earned it, really earned it. It's not like us. We can only say 'friend' like it's just a given. But there's no action to show we've earned it. The only person other than Toothless who could earn that title would be Gobber.

So now I'll help. Really help. I can't trust Tuffnutt to back me up. In regard to Hiccup, he's Snoutlouts' bitch. And if how Snotlout confronted Hiccup earlier was anything then he won't help. He'll only make things worse at this point. And Fishlegs is too timid. He'll crack under pressure before he can help.

My help isn't much now. I got Toothless to agree to quietly come with us. I told him Hiccups in trouble and that why he didn't fight back. He let himself get capture just to be with Hiccup. That's loyalty. It's weird and crazy and against everything we've been told but that what makes it so amazing! And their devotion to each other is beyond admirable.

Since I can't call myself his friend for leaving him alone for years, it leaves me only one path for Hiccup and me. As someone who now only wants to help him, there's only one thing for me to do so.

Not forgiveness, only redemption.

Redemption. For this I start now.

* * *

Eventually the girls leave the chief's house, and that leaves Hiccup alone in the house. I know this won't last. Stoic will be back soon.

As much as I'd like to leave now I can't. Stoic will return after doing his final rounds of the village. A habit I know very well. He'll come back exhausted, drink a lot to calm his nerves down, and then go to bed. All without a word to me.

His return is my sign that most of the village is asleep except for the night watch. But they only look out to the sea. They won't see me escape from behind them. To the kill ring or the forest, no matter how slow I go they won't notice me.

Good thing too since I'll probably move slower than a crawl.

I can't expect any more help than the knife I was handed. That already is grounds for Ruffnutt and Gobber to be imprisoned. From here on out I just have to get to Toothless, by myself, no matter what.

Ruff said they captured him. So he will be kept at the kill ring. That really couldn't work out any more perfectly. Their I can get to Toothless but I can also free the other dragons imprisoned.

Until it my time to move. I just have to wait.

It almost doesn't seem real. I'm about to leave it all behind. Everything I knew for 14 years. All those familiar things, sights, and sounds. It may be mostly bad memories but it's still everything I knew up till now. I'm about to go see a world I've never seen before, something probably no one from Berk has ever seen before. Only scarce stories from traders to lead me out there. Together with Toothless.

I'm not scared at all. In fact I'm excited. Change is supposed to be scary but that's not what I feel.

I just can't wait.

Then the first of six sounds that are my countdown to escape arrive.

First, the door swinging open, check.

Second, the sigh of weariness as he sinks into his chair, check.

Third, the sound of mead being drunk in excess, check.

Forth, repeated muttering of his complaining, check.

Fifth the loud clapping of the empty mead tankard onto the table, check.

Finally, his movement to his room and his loud collapse into his own bed followed by snoring.

Check.

To be safe I'll wait till I'm sure he's safely asleep.

Near an hour later I make my move.

I check the knife I got and begin to saw the rope on my arms. I slowly saw all the way thru the rope. It long and annoying to do and it doesn't help that the blade is shorter than a normal knife. Not to mention painstaking in my weaker than normal condition. But then I get thru and free one of my arms, the blood recirculating back to my hands with the feeling of pins and needles. Doing the same for my other arm I'm relieved when I cut it off and nothing bad has happened yet.

I'm always fearfully expecting someone to barge in the door and my personal record just tells me it will happen. That it hasn't happen yet, it's a blessing from the gods.

But now I got my arms free, now my leg. The ball and chain shackles around my ankles obviously can't be cut off. I need to pick the lock. Fortunately I have a handy dandy Gobber special lock picking knife.

Really should make one of these for myself, could come in handy later. I can leave this one in the ring when I leave, it Gobber's after all, it's not right for me to just take it like it mine.

Focusing back to my restraints, I jam the tip of the blade into the key hole and start trying to turn it like a key. It the same way as Gobber when I see him use it, just twist it till it opens. Soon the shackles click open and I do the other one opening it with the same click.

I'm free.

I can't just walk out the front door so out the window.

Second story window. No ladder.

Did not think of that.

Can't do anything about it now. With a fresh tunic on I begin dragging my numb legs over to the window. I open it and look down at my jump. My eyes widen in shock.

"Wh? Ya din't think ya make tha jump yaself, dija?" Gobbers down there. He's waiting for me with a small ladder that he's starting to hoist up to get me down.

My mouth just moves without noise. What's he doing here? Finding my voice I angrily whisper down to him. "Gobber what are you doing?"

He gets the ladder in place for me to climb down. "Jus helpen. Now hurre down." I do so but I'm really distracted by him here that I almost fall. But I get down fine. Once down Gobber removes the ladder and tuck it away in the house shed.

"Gobber what are you doing here?" I ask him again.

"Tiss a free iland. Why cannat be here?"

"You know what I mean."

"Jus figrd ya need a way down, mayba a distraction or two evn." Damn it. He's gonna get himself screwed. At least he didn't bring Ruffnutt anymore into this.

"Com'on." He starts off up the hill and I follow. Or try to, three steps and I trip over my feet. Once down I find I'm so drained I can't even get up. Pain slowly blossoms from all over my body especially from my stab wounds.

Gobber must have seen this. He came to check me over.

"Yer na gonna make it yaself like dat."

"Don't question my strength Gobber. I can make it. This this is nothing. My legs are just asleep that's all." I bluff. He'll see right thur it. He always does.

"Uh hu. Den ya don't need me ta carra ya ta ya buddy."

"I didn't say that. Just need to get my bearings. I'll be up and running in just a second. I can make it. I'm jumping to my feet….now." Nothing, I can't.

"Hiccup if ya can't run and ya can't crawl well ya know what ya need ta do."

"I can't get you anymore involved then I have Gobber. I can carry myself to Toothless. So can you please just go home and forget about all this."

"Hiccup ya not maken mi do anything, I'm offeren me help. Dats all."

"Why? I'm not a Viking. I'm a traitor. So why do this?"

"Cause your like my son. An I protect me family."

"And Stoic?"

"Is hurtin yu."

"I'm a curse to help."

"Wha else is new."

"You shouldn't."

"Bu we r. Anything else ya lik ta poit out?"

"No."

"Sooo?"

….

"Gobber, please help me reach my friend."

His face beamed as he carried my under armed.

He carried me running up that hill towards the kill ring. To where Toothless was.

He stopped once we got to the top. He placed me down. "Tired already." I joke.

"As if." He pulled something out of his pockets. Wait is that? I squint to get a better look at the object in his hands. Even in the dark I can still make out that he has my Faster Feet invention I made three years ago. It was simply three smooth wheels connected in triangle formation and attached to the bottom of some boots. They were supposed to make me faster and more mobile by quickly skating around rather than slowly running. When I was giving them a test run, Snotlout of course tripped me and they ended up at the bottom of the sea.

"Gobbers I could have sworn those got a watery grave."

"An dey still dar. I made these."

"Today? Without the plans? Cause I know I traded those plans to Trader Johan."

"Of cous not. I made these babes three years ago when ya lost yars."

"You copied my invention? Why?"

"I made remakes o most ya crazy stuff."

"This is news to me! Why!?"

"Dey wer good work. Seamd a shame if ya neva got a chance ta improve o learn. But enouf o dat. Time fer our distraction."

"What are you gonna do with boots on wheels? Roll me away?"

"Nope." Then he lets it go rolling down the hill.

"That is not a distraction." I retort.

"Nope bu she is."

"What?" My answer came in the form of a huge explosion by the docks that light up the night like a dragon raid.

"That was some boot!" Remarking to the explosion.

"I asked Ruff to do somethin distractin whn she saw da boot pass da village. An now we can make ta see ya dragon."

He picks me up again and this time he runs all the way to the kill ring with explosions and screaming behind us.

* * *

Toothless and the caged Uverworlders finished making their plan.

"But darkwing are you certain that you're uh well you're human will come." The hardtail questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll come."

"Interesting. Your confidence in him, it's just stunning. Why is that? Just listening to you makes me want to try it myself. Trusting humans I mean."

"Not my brother you won't."

"Uverworlders and Ningen working together. What the fuck. It's unnatural! Were enemy's for fuck sakes!" The heavywing complains for the thousandths time.

"Heavywing just remember right now 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." The rainbowscale explained.

"Yeah it our time to escape!" One of the twinnecks cries out.

"Hell yeah brother!" The other yells as well.

"Wez goz away, Wez goz away!" celebrated the mobflyer

"Tch fine. That fucking fine! Why don't we just run away with this traitor to the Queen and all Uverworlders while we're at it!" The heavywing continued complaining.

"Not my recommendation. It sucks." I tell him.

"Speaking from experience darkwing?" The rainbowscale asked.

"Too much experience."

"Why not just join a Royal Territory? Would be easier. With your skills you could even become a regent to a Queen, to be her eyes and ears outside her home, her second in command. It an honor if you don't know. It sounds better than running all the time looking behind you for fear of attack." The rainbowscale asks.

"Not my thing." I reply.

"But taking a Ningen is?" The hardtail questions.

"I didn't take a human. We became brothers. That's all. If that doesn't make sense then tell me any of you were raised by those who birthed your egg?" They all stay silent. Toothless continued.

"I know that because of the war many Uverworlders have been adopted by other who were not their parents but still raised as such, some not even of same wingtype. And there are also those that simply grow up in clusters of abandoned hatchlings without any parents. I see our brotherhood the same. The lonely coming together so they are lonely no more."

The others just sit in silence probably considering it because they have had similar experiences of abandonment.

"And if you don't believe me when I say he's been abandoned, then just remember his screaming. No family does that to their own. None!"

"What do you plan to do once your free, darkwing?" The rainbowscale asks me.

"I plan for me and Hiccup to fly fast, break wide from any still hunting us, and find someplace we can be left alone." I answer.

"Any place in mind?"

"Not really."

"Well if you're taking suggestions then I recommend going south-east. I hear a royal territory there has recently changed and has been lax in regard to visiting Uverworlders." The hardtail advises me.

"Huh. We may just do that. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Consider it my compensation for my freedom should this work."

"It will work. I promise, you will be freed." I confirm to them.

"Such confidence." The rainbowscale exclaims.

"Yeah but would you all mind if I make a small request?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"If I don't make it" I pause because I'm uncertain and scared to say what weighing on my mind. "If I don't make it out of here for whatever reason, or if I ask you when we're doing it, can you take Hiccup with you. Maybe take him to that peaceful royal territory you heard of. Please." I plead to them.

I actually expect that this will happen. I can't fly without Hiccup. And after the pain and screaming I heard from him, he may not be in any condition to work our united tailfin. But I still want him to escape and be safe.

Even if it's without me.

"The fuck are you talking about? If anyone can make it out of this it'll definitely be you and me. I hate to admit but you're a good enough flyer that you should be able to get away. Even carrying a Ningen with you." the heavywing surprisingly questions my request.

"I just. Haaaa, I just want to be sure he at least gets away. So please promise me one of you will take care of him."

The others seem to hesitate answering. I ask once more. "Please."

"Darkwing, if and only if it comes down to it I will personally take care of Hiccup in your place. But don't let it come down it. He is your brother, I can only image how distraught he would be to lose you." The rainbowscale agrees to my conditions.

"Thank you."

Suddenly uneven human steps arrive in a hurry, and with it I smell Hiccup.

"Everyone! He here!" I alert the others.

* * *

Gobber and I finally reach the kill ring.

More like Gobber finally reached the kill ring while hauling me like a sack of bones.

I got here that's what matters.

With the gates thrown open I see Toothless in the center of the arena bound and mouth strapped shut.

Gobber slowly approaches my captured friend. "Ya know Hiccup, id feel beta if yea talk ta ya buddy. He dut look ta happy ta see me." Gobber tells me.

"It might help if you carry me in another more comfortable manner. You know to show that this is a good thing. It not like I'm in pain or anything." I advise him.

"Uh huh, right." He reply's sarcastically, like he doesn't believe me. He shifts me from his sack carry to carry me like a limp shield in his hook hand.

"Yeah this is better." I sarcastically respond. Looking over to Toothless I see he's agitated over my condition. I see his eyes scan me from head to toe growling even louder when he spots something else that could be wrong on me.

"Alright bud calm down. You can check me out when we get you out of there. Ok?"

His reaction is immediate as he stopped growling and just waited to be set free.

Gobber still holding me gave an impressed whistle. "Wow jus wow. I wernt entirely sure if ya really had it bu that's jus, wow!"

Toothless snorted when he heard Gobber. "Oh so yu're a cheeky one are ya. So like ya masta." Gobber looks over to me.

"Not master, brother." I correct him.

"Undastood. Now lets git ya outa dis huh ya furless kitty?" Gobber chuckled only to be silenced by Toothless's growling.

"Ey Hiccup ya still have me special knife?"

"No I left it back at the chiefs house. Of course I have it!" I take out the small dagger from the belt on my pant handing it to Gobber.

He takes it but before he could unlock the restraints several things fly at Toothless. Instead of hitting him they break the lock joints on his restraints. Pushing against the weakened restraints Toothless frees himself.

Once out he bounds over putting himself between me and Gobber.

"Uh? Wh?" Gobber stammers out as he watches the escape act that just happened. I look and see what the thrown items were. Nadder spines.

The Nadder in its cage accurately shot Toothless free. Seems I wasn't the only one getting help.

"Gobber sorry but can you do me a favor."

"Uh sur bu what?" Still trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Let them out."

"What?"

"The dragons. All of them."

"Ya sure?" He hesitant. I nod giving him the go ahead.

He heads over put his hand on the release lever. "Ya sure ya know why a doin, right?" He questions one last time.

"What's the matter? Big tough Gobber scared?" I joke.

"Hahaha" he dryly laughs and opens the doors. He takes a step back to be out of the way expecting them to burst out like they usually do. But they don't come out at all.

"Whe r tey?"

* * *

Toothless moves in front of the cages starts growling. Slowly the dragons start coming out one by one. The Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback, the Terror, and uh where's the Nightmare?

Toothless and the other Dragons just stare at the heavywings doors

"Now what are you doing Heavywing? It's time to go." The rainbowscale questions him.

"Fuck you! I need to make an entrance. I need to show these Ningen who's in charge here." Heavywing explains.

"You mean darkwing, or his human?" The rainbowscales tells him.

"MEEEE!" The heavywing rushes out the doorway.

The second he's out me, rainbowscale, hardtail, twinneck, and the mobflyer shoot everything we have at him, knocking him to the wall.

"Is that enough of an entrance for you heavywing?"

Straining he says "Yes." Then falls to his side.

* * *

"Ok that was an interesting show. Hey Toothless is everything good?" I ask him.

He gives me an affirmative bark adding a assuring nod. "Ok just checking. Hey Gobber everything's good you can unstick yourself from the wall." Gobber just stood in complete shock the second the Nightmare roared and leapt out.

"Uhh? What was dat?" He asks.

"My guess, a show off. I've see that same thing from Snoutlout when he walks up to Astrid."

"Mmh, yea I c it now." Gobber then walks back to me watching the dragons as it looks like their talking to each other.

"Whats up? See something?" I ask.

"Lik dat, dey look lik de teens here on Berk. Ist quiet something. Against eveythin we know."

"Like I said their a mistake to fix somewhere. Were different only in species, But were the same inside."

Gobber passes me the knife again. "Gobber I don't need it. It's yours, and don't say it's a goodbye present. You already did way too much to help me. I just can't take it. If I need to I'll just make my own later."

"Bu ya need tis one. Itll be very very usefull. And nat ta just open a door o chest. Ya'll need it as proof."

I slowly take the knife and look it over. "What do you mean 'proof'?"

"HICCUP! GOBBER!"

Uh oh

Me, Gobber, and the dragons turn to the loud interruption. Both of us say the same name "Stoic."

He was slowly descending down the gate to the ring. Is there anything past blind fury? Well whatever it's called that's his expression.

Gobber offers me a hand and taking it he pulls me to my feet. Whispering to me he says to get to Toothless.

Nodding I head over to my brother.

"HICCUP STOP RIGHT THEIR!" Stoic commands me.

Ignore.

I reach Toothless but he looks at me in great worry. I look behind me to see what happened expecting to see Stoic doing something, but that's not the problem. Theirs a trail of blood coming from me. One or more or my injuries tore open.

Once I see the blood the pain starts to stab back at me.

I fall forward but Toothless catches me by his neck. The other dragons come in closer.

* * *

"Darkwing whats wrong with your brother?" The rainbowscale asks in concern.

"He's injured! He's losing a lot of blood!" I answer.

"If he's still eyes open then we should go now. After all your tail" Hardtail advises me.

"The fucks up with his tail? What of it? Wait, what is all that crap on you?!" Heavywing starts questioning me.

"Forget my tail! It's time to go! That red haired human doesn't sound like he's here to help. One of you take Hiccup and go. I'll cover your escape."

"We are not just leaving you behind when it looks like you can't fly. Well can you?" The hardtail interrogates my abilities. How does she even know?

"That's stuffs a Ningen creation right. I can only assume that it's on your tail because of injury right? It supposed to help gives you flight again am I right."

"You are right hardtail. That's why I need you to take Hiccup I don't think he can help me with my flight in his condition. So take him and go! Now!" I tell them as forcefully as I can.

But they don't. The heavywing, twinneck and rainbowscale stand in front of us protectively like a wall between them and us.

"I don't fucking take orders from you darkwing." The heavywing counters.

"Now it's our turn to pay you back, right brother." "Exactly brother." The twinnecks agree.

"Heavytail, Mobflyer help Hiccup and darkwing. Make sure they get in the air. Understood!"

"Sure thing. Should be interesting. Mobflyer you know what to do." The hardtail moves closer to Hiccup who's leaning on my neck.

"Yez yez yez!" The mobflyer jumps on Hiccup.

"You promised to run when I said to! So RUN!"

They ignore me and what I tell them to do.

Hardtail and mobflyer start working over Hiccup. "Mobflyer grab one end of his body equipment I'll grab the other to tear it off." Both of them take opposite sides of Hiccups tunic in their mouths "Count of three.1,2,3 pull!" and with one strong tug, Hiccup is left chest bare.

The rainbowscale keeps shouting out more orders. "Twinneck! Make a smokescreen at Ningen level then on top of that put an explosive layer of gas. Be ready to light at my command."

"Right!" "Got it brother!" and they proceeds to gas the ground with a nonreactive pale green gas. Once done they put up the highly explosive bright green gas over the first spread.

"Heavywing, make your entrance. But no fire, at all! Got it!" The heavywing just gives out a vicious grin in anticipation to his first fight in a while.

Back with the hardtail and mobflyer. They both look over the wounds on Hiccup. "Mobflyer, use a level two short burst fire on these four wounds, a level two continuous burn line on the gashes here and here, and a level three continuous burn on this deep wound here."

"Cauterize Cauterize Cauterize!" And the mobflyer with a hiss begins to burn his wounds shut as instructed.

"GHAA?!" Hiccups grunts in pain as the fire hits his skin.

Looking from Hiccup and past the battle ready dragons I see the other two humans in complete shock over the scene they were watching. They both only mouth the works they had in mind. Then they were cut off by the twinnecks fog.

"Darkwing remember the plan. Get ready to blow when Hiccups ready." The rainbowscale commanded me.

"Uh?" Looking back at Hiccup on my neck I think 'looks like we may both actually get this alive, brother.' And looking at the Rainbowscale I think 'Wow! I wonder if she has a mate.'

* * *

Gobbers attention was split between keeping Stoic clear of Hiccup and watching Hiccup be helped by the dragons. What does that say of a relationship when you protect a boy from his father in favor of the enemy.

Screwy.

Either way, in this moment where the rulebook has just been thrown out the window, there's only one thing to do; Wing it. No pun intended.

"So Stoic, wha happns now?"

Despite the fog caused by the Zippleback I could still see Stoic large frame. He could probably see me too.

"Kill those dragons and bring Hiccup back. That's all there's ever been." He replied as if obvious.

"Ol Vikin fall back. Eh. Sorry Stoic bu im nat gonna let ya near ya boy." I point back to the dragons guarding Hiccup and Toothless, not sure he could see him with the dense cloud. "An it seem Im nat da only ones." As if understanding me the dragons let out a low growl as if agreeing with what I just said.

"You're protecting the dragons? What sort of madness is that? Gobber you've seen what they have done to us, to all of us! Just look at what used to be your hand!"

"Eh." I shrug my shoulders while showing off my hook. "It happns. Its war."

"Exactly this is WAR! Against them!"

"Dos dat include ya boy? Is Hiccup ya enemy now?"

"Hiccup is a Viking he"

"He chose dem. He chose his friends."

"Were his Village. I'M HIS FATHER!"

"Yah have ta be his fatha to call yaself his fatha."

From his silhouette I can make out that Stoic pulled out his hammer but surprisingly he tosses it aside. In the back of Gobbers mind he guessed what that means.

"Ya woun't."

From his back Stoic draws an ornamental dagger I know too well. It's the one passed from chief to heir, the one the chief uses to direct strategies. It's the one the chief himself would use in executions.

"You said it yourself Gobber, the boy has no father. And I have no son. All that leaves are traitors. Two of them."

"Fin den. But jus outa curioste howed ya know we were here?"

"If you're talking about the chaos at the docks. I went to check on Hiccup before I went to check the docks. When he wasn't there I knew where he would go. He is possessed by a beast. I didn't expect him to have help, from you of all people especially."

"I chose ta help becaus it was da right thin ta do. Dats all."

"How is becoming a traitor 'doing the right thing'?"

"It's the right thing for Hiccup."

From behind Stoic, three figures approached into the dense fog.

"So you've chosen your side, old friend."

"Yes I hav. Hiccups."

Stoic charges forward dagger in hand towards me with his mighty battle roar. Beside him were Spitlout and Ivan Hofferson.

I stood my ground ready to fight. Beside me were a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder.

* * *

Toothless was lying down with a semi awake Hiccup being treated be The mobflyer and the hardtail. On his neck he could feel both the paling warmth of his body and wetness of Hiccups blood as it falls on him.

His sense of touch and smell were focused on Hiccups condition but his sight and ears were on the fight between our human captors and our escaping allies.

Our escaping allies who should be escaping now but are now being stupid and fighting.

A three on three fight. Against us were the humans who stood between us and our freedom. And with us, the human helping Hiccup, The rainbowsacale, and the heavywing. The twinneck was standing behind them for backup.

When the humans charged against us, our side met them head on. The human with the hook fighting with us faced off with the heavy red bearded human who came in first. The two of them seem to have a history together and were connected to Hiccup.

The heavywing faced a dark hair human who came late. He kept in mind not to use his fire otherwise he would prematurely light the flammable gas. He resorted to slashes of his claws and hard lethal snaps of his large jaw.

The rainbowscale faced a blond haired human. But what they said to each other is what really caught my attention. "My personal captor we meet again!" The rainbowscales squawked to him. "Mangy Beast! No more cage for you! Now your head will adorn my fireplace!" He insulted. The fight was his quickly dodging and her accurate tail spine shots.

Hiccup kept groaning as the mobflyer kept burning him. In his condition he wouldn't have made it here without the help of the other human. He brought him here and now he's fighting his own people.

"Hey Hardtail?" I get her attention.

"Yes?" She responds.

"Can you guess what I'm gonna ask?"

"You want one of us to take that Ningen helping us with us when we go right?"

"Yeah he's seems to be a friend of Hiccups and I feel I owe him for bringing Hiccup here."

"Unfortunately I don't think that any of us will do that. I won't . He's one of the Ningen that harmed us a lot here in this prison."

"He's also the one that just opened your doors."

"It still doesn't erase years of captivity and pain."

"But it should be enough for a quick ride. Like off this land."

She was hesitating to answer. I get what she's thinking. 'No matter what he's done to help, he's still our enemy.' I get the idea. It the same frame of mind of nearly everyone in this territory, human and Uverworlder.

"Is he your enemy right now?" I ask her to confirm what she already knows. "The Rainbowscale said it herself, the enemy of my enemy"

"Is my friend."

"So?"

"No promises."

We hear the Mobflyer respond to my request. "Iz do Itz. Iz do Itz. Iz do Itz! Carryz himz carryz himz carryz himz!"

….. "Only if it comes down to it." I respond hoping it doesn't.

And so back to the fight.

The humans kept trying to push thru and our side kept them behind an imaginary line.

Every time the heavywing managed to push his opponent back he slide underneath him almost getting past before he blocked his path again.

The Rainbowscale's human opponent has been keeping a safe distance slowly edging closer to her blind spot. But she seems to expect this so when he does reach directly infront of her, she shoots a volley of tail spines from between her legs. Two of the spines hit their mark, one grazing his side the other thru his leg. Once hit he falls back to just defense.

The fight between the two humans was unique to me. Honestly I've never seen two human fight before like this. I saw the argument Hiccup had with the violent female, but this is different. This is pure murder. They fought simply for the other's life. And it wasn't without internal strife.

They spoke to each other as they one swung a hook and the other held his dagger. Since I couldn't see their faces but only see their silhouettes their strained conversation felt more important.

There were two things that I heard that sent chills down my spine. 'You were like my brother!' 'You were his father and you tried to kill him!'

Can't be? Hiccup is that redhair really your father? And the two of them were brothers like us? Did we turn them into this? Hiccups father and his close friend? Into enemy's? What have we done to them?

A new scent of blood fills the air, but it's not coming from Hiccup.

Three arrived to join Hiccup's father.

We never remembered the third. He was just a second age human like Hiccup, just bulkier. And he turned the fight between two humans from one on one into two on one.

And in an instant it was over. Everyone stopped as the fog slowly fell like a curtain and revealed to everybody what had happened.

The sneaking missed human had a dagger plunged into the back of our human ally, Gobber. "Snotlout ya lita Ghahh?!" But he couldn't finish as blood spilled forth from his mouth as the dagger was twisted in his back.

When Hiccups father saw this he came closer to the one he called 'brother' and with tears in his eyes, he slowly pushed his own dagger into his brothers, Gobber's, heart.

No one attacked. The dragons could smell it. And the humans could probably tell from looks alone.

He's dead. He was dead before his body crumbled to the ground.

The one identified as Snotlout spoke over the silence. "Damned turncoat. What did you think was going to happen joining with Hiccup the Useless Traitor."

Hiccup was now fully awake and managed to get on my back when he saw this. All of it. His body quaked in horror at what he saw. Then came his screams again.

"GOBBERRRRRRRR!"

But he doesn't have time to mourn. The rainbowscale saw that me and Hiccup were ready so she gave the order. "Darkwing! Hardtail! Do it now!" As we had prepared earlier we launched into the air over the dragon made cloud.

I trusted Hiccup to work our united tailfin.

And despite his condition and distress over his human friend his foot worked the mechanism. Probably more a conditioned response than a purposeful move. I look back to him and see his desperation to go check on him.

But we can't. I follow thru with the plan. Putting aside my brothers grief, just this once.

Me and hardtail fly up to the top of the cage. I retracted my teeth and she opened her large jaw, she shoots the chains enclosing the top of the ring with heavy lava shots and I break the weaken chains with a barrage of plasma bolts. We now have a hole big enough to fly thru.

"Everybody! MOVEEEE!" the rainbowscale roars out to everybody to finally escape.

Once airborn she gives one last order. "Twinneck do it now!" and as the last out of the cage they light up their top layer of highly explosive gas. The raging fires engulf the ring covering our escape and destroying the prison.

Once high in the air I lead us to the sea. Me and Hiccup give one last look to the dragon prison. He had tears and concerned emotions in his eyes. Concern over our enemy's and for his fallen ally. He doesn't have to say it out loud I just know.

He's kind. Too kind for this. All of this. I know this too too well. That why he's my brother after all.

But he doesn't get away free. His father's impossibly loud bellows still reach us even in the air.

I know Hiccup can't see them but I can and I see that they are all still alive, lightly burned and stunned but alive.

But Hiccup can still hear his father's declaration.

"HICCUP! YOU REALLY HAVE BETRAYED US AND HAVE FREED AND JOINED THE DRAGONS! YOU HAVE TURNED US AGAINST EACH OTHER AND KILLED GOBBER! YOU ARE A TRAITOR AND AN ENEMY! KNOW THIS! YOU WILL BE HUNTED! ALL IN THE ARCHIPELAGO WILL HUNT YOU! ALL WHO LIVE IN THE MERRIDIAN OF MISERY WILL SHOW NO MERCY TO THE TRAITOR OF ALL VIKINGS! TO ALL HUMANS! AND KNOW THAT THE PUNISHMENT OF THE GODS THEMSELVES WILL PALE TO OUR RIGHTEOUS JUDGEMENT! YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LEGENDARY! A WARNING TO ALL WHO WOULD DARE TURN ON ALL THAT IS TRUE AND NATURAL TO THE WORLD! YOU! WILL! DIE! AND WE THE ONES YOU HAVE BETRAYED WILL END THE SCOURGE OF THE GREATEST TRAITOR AND ULTIMATE THREAT TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! YOUUUUU!"

Cold

Even with the saddle between us I could feel how cold he had become, every word brought him closer to freezing.

"Everyone move faster." The Rainbowscale didn't order, she pleaded. She had placed herself between me and Hiccup and the roars of his father like it would block out the words. The others did likewise until they were again like a wall between us and them.

But it didn't help. What was said was said and heard, never to be taken back.

Hiccup just hold on.

So we flew closer and closer to the ocean. Our point of freedom.

We reach the end of the land and once we did Hiccup finally spoke. "Toothless take me down to that cliff just up ahead." I look at him and his tear streaked face. But he wasn't sad, he looked determined?

He was looking at something up ahead on the cliff. A figure standing on the ledge.

Looking back to Hiccup I knew this is what he wanted. I call out to the other Uverworlders. "Everybody. Really quick detour. Stay on my tail or make the run yourself."

They all complained and argued. But I just ignore them as I slowly descended. To whoever was on the cliff.

I recognize her immediately, the female called Astrid. I give one last glance to Hiccup to make sure. Seeing his determination was all I needed as an answer. I drop down behind her keeping a safe distance just in case.

She slowly turned around wiping her eyes. Her face was just as tear streaked as Hiccups was now.

The other Uverworlders stayed hovering above us. They did and said nothing as they respectfully stayed watching over us.

We can't do anything. This is what that other female had talked about. This is what Hiccup has to confront. Alone. I cannot interfere with it, as much as I want to, I just can't.

After all

This was their goodbye.

One final thing he had to do here.

Their eyes lock on to each other holding onto the other. It was harder and tighter than any grip or bite I've ever seen.

"Do you remember Hiccup, when we younger, when we were all together we all practiced with some random weapons to get an idea to what we liked."

"Yeah. Took me all day to find that the only thing I could even lift was that rusty half dagger half sword thing."

"And we all joked that you would need one of us to actually carry anything else."

"Yeah you even volunteered for the position."

"Uh huh. Well that was also the first day I ever threw an ax."

"Perfect strike. Dead center hit."

"I didn't care much for how well it went. Honestly the ax didn't feel well uh, Hahaha I guess I mean to say how ungirly it felt. I honestly thought I would just go with a regular sword or something. Maybe a spear like my mom. You know something more feminine."

"Really? Never looked like you disliked the ax or anything. Hell I remember your face glowing with pride and delight when you looked back to us after your perfect hit."

"Yeah well that was before I saw your reaction to my throw."

"Huh?"

"Even now if I close my eyes I can still see that face you made. You looked at me not admiring my toss like the others did. No you just shinned at me, smiled for me, and supported me, whatever I did. All because it was me. And it wasn't with just the ax or the training, it was with everything I did, and everything we did together. That blissful look you gave me made me feel so happy. My heart just went crazy and the rest of my body, it just blazed with a passion to keep that look, it almost felt I would burn from the inside out. And that I would die without it. I just wanted to keep you and your smile and the all feeling it brought."

"….Wow. I didn't know."

"Well this is the first time I ever said anything about it to anyone. Even myself."

"Did you know Astrid that after that day was the day I started working with Gobber as his apprentice. It was my da. Well it was Stoics' suggestions as punishment for something I can't remember but I happily accepted. It gave me the chance to do what I could for you all."

"How so?"

"Well, after I saw everyone find a weapon they liked, not sure myself but it was like what you guys got weren't good enough. That you guys needed something special. So I made a deal with Gobber. I would work long term as his apprentice and he would help me forge some very special weapons just for you guys. So I kinda studied you guys, collected all the materials used, kept working on refining my skills, and after a few months we made the weapons that you guys have now."

"You did all that? For us?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel right telling you guys. Make me think you wouldn't use them or something. So I asked Gobber to keep my involvement a secret. And then we made those promises."

"Which I still can't remember by the way. What were they? What was yours?"

"No it's kinda pointless now. It probably never mattered but it still felt good when you said what you did. It got me thru some really bad times. Even when we were distant in the later years it meant a lot that you or anyone said that to me. Yeah you were the first and only to ever say those words to me, as far as I know."

"Sorry, I should remember. But no matter what I can't. I don't know why, I just can't."

"It's fine just a childhood thing. It never really mattered. Guess I was just clingy to it. I just didn't want to let go of that feeling of being wanted."

"_The companions of our childhood always possess a certain power over our minds which hardly any later friend can obtain." _

"What was that Astrid?"

"Just a quote from a foreign author. I think their name was Mary Shelly or well I'm not sure but still it sounds like it's what we feel. It not that it didn't matter, we just didn't bother to explore it. We both still have those feelings in us but as we drifted the memory faded a bit even if our bond remained."

"I think we both had a bad time these past seven years. I became the village joke and embarrassment"

"And I became the bad friend who didn't notice anyone's pain."

"You weren't that bad. You were happy in your own way. At least you still got to hang around the village without worrying about someone stabbing you in the back again."

"Again?"

"Yeah just a stupid something that happened a few times. Doesn't matter."

"I heard something about it from Gobber but I guess I never really thought it was something that would really happen. Like it wasn't real. Who did it?"

"We never found out. Or at least if Stoic did know, he never told me. Wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm sorry. I guess I never noticed how bad it really was for you."

"_Life, although it may only be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it." _

"What's that Hiccup?"

"A quote by the same author you used. It's important to live. Even if it's awful, we all have to live. "

...

"Was it really that bad, Hiccup?"

"Yeah. That's why I need to move on."

"To escape?"

"No to move on and move forward. No matter what I need to keep moving forward. I think we both know it the only thing left we can do now."

"You and _him_?"

"Yeah."

"Gods, it got so messed up so fast. Why? How did this happen to us?"

"Ehh, just life I guess. Moves on but still changes faster than a heartbeat. And that's that."

"Hiccup, you were always there. You were always my absolute. Always there, during day or night, peace or raid. I always knew that if I just turned around you'd be there, watching, watching me, always. To me it never mattered if you were a good Viking or not or even if you were one at all. It didn't matter if you always needed protecting, I always would have, for you, just so you'd stay there, behind me. With me.

"But then dragon training happened, Toothless happened. And I changed. Your one absolute, the one thing you could believe in was suddenly gone."

"I never noticed that you weren't their behind me anymore, and then I was alone. But I can't blame you. You were precious to me and not only could I not hold on, I let you be taken. Hah, and by our enemy no less. And I let you be hurt, by us which is even more surprising!"

"I wasn't taken. I just, I just made a choice. It wasn't selfish, it was for Toothless. And my pain I just have to live with it. I'm not alone this time at least. I can't be me here. That's not who anyone wants. Truth be told I'd like to stay."

"But you're still leaving, you're still in pain, and here we are. So what happens now? What happens with us?"

"Like I said; I made a choice. What about you? What's your choice Astrid?"

For Toothless the world became silent except for listening to the two talk. Even the lights, the smells, and the feel of the air around us become void. The whole world around them was gone.

Both of them have same thing to say.

Like the other female said he should, that he needed to say goodbye. They were going to say it at the same time. Now. But they can't say it just yet. This moment needs to last. Because this goodbye will be the most unbelievably painful thing either of them will ever do to the other. So they let this second of peace last. As long as it can for them.

But it just can't last. And that is the worst part of it.

And then, like magic, they say it together.

"I love you."  
"I love you."

And then Hiccups body trembles. Her eyes water. They both close their eyes, almost as if to burn those words to the back of their eyelids like it's the only way to remember them.

Nothing but pain. That's all that's left for these two.

"Hiccup"

"Astrid"

"I'll kill you"

"And I'm waiting for you"

And with her threat we take to the sky leaving both Hiccups past behind us as well as a trail of blood and tears. As we fly higher and higher even those are swallowed by the unforgiving dark waters that are now all around us.

Hiccups final relationship with the people of Berk: They are my Hunters and I'm their target. Enemy's till my death.


	12. CH12 Night Train

Ch12: Night Train

Warning I don't own HTTYD. The characters however might be a tad OOC because of me.

* * *

Toothless with Hiccup on his back flew thru the cold night sky. Behind him are the recently freed Uverworlders.

They remained in this formation for some time simply flying in one solid direction, straight.

"You don't have to follow me you know." I inform them just in case they didn't know.

"We know." The Rainbowscale answers.

"You're free. You should hurry back to your nest and your family's." I tell them again.

"We will." "The Hardtail answers.

"Anyone sees us like this and you could also be charges as traitors as well." I tell them.

"Fuck you." The Heavywing answers.

"We don't need sympathy." I tell them.

"And we're not giving any, right brother." One of the Twinnecks answers.

"It's pointless." I tell them.

"Very pointless. We're just going our own way." The other Twinneck answers.

"You've got a hundred directions to go that's not my way." I tell them.

"Keepz Flyingz Keepz Flyingz Keepz Flyingz. Forwardz Forwardz Forwardz. Togetherz Togetherz Togetherz."

I'm getting mouthed off by a mobflyer. Fuck me.

"You're all being stupid." I tell them.

The Rainbowwing flys up next to me. "Nothing wrong with that every now and then. Especially since we just got free. Oldest and truest Uverworld way, right."

"That coming from one of the Queens minions? I'm insulted."

"Right now we are nothing more than a group of escapees with nothing but our wings in the wind and the vast sky before us."

"Flowery word for you I'm sure. But they mean nothing to those of us that have nowhere to go."

"I thought you already discussed that with Hardtail. Try going south-east."

"Unfortunately theirs a lot of south-east to go to. And you guys?"

"Like you said. We've got family and responsibility's to return to. Unlike you Darkwing, were all work and no play."

And like that we just keep gliding forward in quietness for a while.

The Heavywing comes up to my other side. "Our debts paid back just so you know."

"I know." I tell him.

"Next time we meet" He begins.

"All bets off. Open season on all Darkwings." I finish for him.

"And their allies." He really finishes. Forgot about that part.

Hiccup is my ally. He's now free game too.

Humans and dragons will be after us both.

And now Hiccups only protection from it all is me.

We are so screwed. Whatever that human saying means.

"Seriously how long do you intend to stay like this by me?" I ask them again.

"We'll leave at first light. We got a second chance. We want to let it all soak in." The Hardtail answers.

Our flight speed has dropped from the rapid rush we first had, to a cool down skim of the sky, to our present slow and gentle glide. We pass a few islands, some had human villages. We stayed clear of them. It'd be embarrassing to escape only to be caught again be another group of humans.

We're all tired. Hiccup, the Uverworlders, and myself. Hiccup himself has just been quietly sitting and holding the position of our united tailfin, letting me go wherever I want. I'm worried about what comes next, about that 'wherever' we are going to now.

"People are dead because of us." I say outloud.

"And others are free as well. You included." The Rainbowscale responds.

"This really is all my fault. It happens every time. I try to help and my rewards are bodies. This all happened because I wanted to cheer my brother up, but all that got him was captured and hurt." I tell them. It all just pent up regret from over the years.

I've told my problems to Hiccup when he tells me his own problems. Despite the language and culture differences we both understood three thing about each other; Pain regret and loneliness.

"Darkwing around here we use a different word for what you call 'reward'." The Heavywing starts telling me.

"What's that?"

They all answer the same thing at the same time. "War."

"That won't ever stop, will it?" I ask them.

"Not till one side completely falls." The Heavywing replies.

"Or another side rises above the other." The Rainbowscale adds.

"Just kill them all huh? Then what?"

They're all quiet at my inquiry. Sure why would they answer. It's probably the first time they've ever thought of such a thing.

The Rainbowscale answers. "Around here they'd call that peace."

"And others call it genocide. It not an answer. It's not the right one at least." I respond.

"But it their answer. It's the Ningen answer. Look at what they did to your brother." The Hardtail responds this time.

"It's still not right. There are other ways. Just look and me and Hiccup. We just needed to start understanding each other just a little and we are now better because of our unity. Fighting is just an interlude; it's not an end, or anything."

"But no matter what 'to raid and kill them' are our orders. Right or wrong it's our way as well as theirs." The Rainbowscales answers.

It really is just a misunderstanding like Hiccup theorized. All because of the Queen. Without any real endgame, she just continues sending thousands on both sides down a bloody path. In the end she's the real one at fault here.

And no one can stop her.

"May I ask Darkwing. Is this antiwar characteristic of yours, yours alone or is it a Darkwing trait in general?" The Hardtail asks me something personal. Talk about getting personal.

"I like to think it's just my nature, but I'm not sure. For the most part I've been flying solo since I was just a first age. I met other different Uverworlders along the way who taught me most of my current survival skills. Mostly on tactical flying and how to shoot without blowing my teeth out of my mouth." Again. I leave out that last bit because personally that was not the finest moment of my life. That along with when I first got shot down by Hiccup and what happened these last two days.

"Would those Uverworlders not be able to help you?"

"I'll just say this. The bounty your Queen has on me is not the only one I have on my tail. I used to get around a lot. That drew a lot of attention to me; so now anyone I used to know has either met their time, or wants to end mine because of that attention. Believe me when I say I've got some past. None of it I'd rather catch up to me anytime soon."

Saying it vaguely like that make me think of all the Uverworlders that still hunt me. Some for personal reasons like that mysterious landflyer who keeps chasing after me but never says a word. Others would hunt me for some bounty or reward like the dragons in this territory.

The others just stare at me looking like they couldn't believe me.

"So then mister wanted, where does that leave you and him?" One of the twinnecks ask.

"Like humans like to say 'we're screwed'."

Once I say that we see first light.

"Ok then fuck ya'll later!" The Heavywing is the first to depart.

"I wonder how are nest is doing Huh brother?" "It has been a long time hasn't it?" the Twinneck splits form the group.

"Freez Freez Freez!" the Mobflyer fly's away in zigzags.

"So much time to make up. Let's start out with Breakfast. That should be interesting. My first breakfast free." The Hardtail drops away to find the nearest land.

Flying higher into the air the Rainbowscale makes one last call before disappearing into the clouds. "And everybody remember: We never saw any Darkwing's or Ningen flying together!"

I hear them all give a roar in agreement.

Now it's just me and Hiccup. The two of us flying together to who knows where.

"Looks like your new friends have left bud. You alright with that?" Hiccup finally speaks. I was worried if he would again, but it seems he's a bit better. I look behind me to check. There were no more tears. No look of fear or regret. I'm sure their all still in him but for now they've subsided.

'That fine. It's more important to me that we're back together as one. Besides you're the one that just went thru hell. You're the one that needs to rest.' I let him know. I know that what I told him will only sound like a low pitch whining noise to him but it's the emotion in what I said that matter.

"Yeah we should probably get some sleep now. We've been thru enough for a while. What do you say we find a nice calming island and sleep till uhhhmmm let's say till the ice thaws in the archipelago?" He responds to me.

'Sounds good to me.' And the two of us begin flying till we find such a land.


	13. CH13 The Best Is Yet To Come

Ch13: The Best Is Yet To Come

Warning I don't own HTTYD or it characters from any media source. I can however tweek any and all OOC.

* * *

We found a small island. No one seemed to live there so it gave us the peace and quiet that Toothless and I needed to rest.

We landed in a cave, more like a shallow depression in the wall really. Laying their I was able to look out to the ocean.

I was wrecked, physically after the torture they gave me and mentally because of the thing that everyone said, every hurtful and scaring word.

Toothless was at least doing better than I was. Right now he's running up and down the beach with a large branch drawing a bunch or random and erratic lines. He kept looking back at me to like I might disappear at any moment.

"You don't have to worry bud. I'm not going anywhere. Doubt I could if I wanted to."

He gives me a depressed growl. I figure he means something like 'That fine. Just take your time to get your strength back.' And goes back to what he was doing.

Now that I'm not focused on anything urgent. My mind begins to wonder over anything it can. Unfortunately it keeps swinging back to Berk and the people there.

After hearing Stoic's declaration as we left, one phrase seemed to stick out to me. _'All in the Archipelago we hunt you!'_ In other word an official decree for the capture or kill of a traitor will be sent out. A bounty, only the second that would have ever been sent out from Berk. The other being Alvin the Treacherous.

Not that he's an easy mark to get, he's a tribe leader so he's got both protection and immunity so long as he is the leader of the Outcasts. No one can just go after him without starting a war with the whole Outcast tribe.

Me? I got no such thing. Just my legendary best friend in the world watching my back. I not complaining. After all I'll always want to be with him rather than any tribe given the choice.

The hunt for me will become a huge uproar once word gets out. If it hasn't already. It's only been half a day so it shouldn't have made it to the closest island, but you never know with mister 'I can tame seas'.

Soon everyone will come after us. Not just Berk but any and all the tribes and just about anybody else will want a piece of me. Either for the reward that will be issued, or for a bargaining chip to enhance relations with Berk as their ally.

Something else that occurs to me is that I left my stuff back at the cove.

Whenever I go flying with Toothless I always bring an away bag with some essentials that I may need in case of emergency. Nothing fancy, just some spare clothe, my main journal plus a blank extra, a few maps, and some tools to work on Toothless' tail mechanisms.

"Yep we forgot all our stuff back there." Most of that stuff is not anything I need to worry about since I could just replace them. But the tool kit for the artificial tailfin, I do need those. If not the ones back at the cove then I need to get them from another village. "We'll have to get some replacements for that gear."

And their lies a problem. Once word for my head gets out I won't be able to just calmly come and go into villages as I'd like. Not without putting us at risk.

Thinking back to Berk I can't help but feel the guilt over what happened. "Oh Gobber I got you killed. I swore I'd pay you back and all I did was kill you with all my selfishness in running away. You helped me to the bitter end and all I did was get you involved and get you killed. By Snotlout and Stoic no less. You deserved better. I wonder if you still reached Valhalla? They called you a traitor for helping me but I hope you still made it their alright. Hope you can see mom again. You always did say that you missed her. And what about Ruffnutt? Did they do anything to her just for helping me? Hopefully they don't figure out that she did anything. If she just keeps her head down then everyone will eventually forget that she had anything to do with me, even Astrid. Oh I hope Astrid didn't rat her out, But I have no idea what she'll do anymore. All I know about Astrid anymore is one day she'll kill me. That's not a guess it was a promise, a promise from her. She won't fail. Not if she goes at it as the Perfect Viking that everyone knows she is. She'll definitely be my personal death, I'm certain. Or maybe she'll catch me and give me to Stoic. He'll do to me as he did to Gobber, but not before torturing me again. Punishment, that's what he'll call it. Well I say it's just his damaged pride. He just can't deal with any kinda shame, and I'm just his biggest humiliation, always have been. He'll be happy to do anything to make that shame go away." My thoughts about everyone spill out to Toothless.

He came over to me and let me lean on him as he patiently listened as all my ideas and thoughts go from my mind to my mouth with no filter. Everything I have comes out as if trying to make room for all the events that have happened.

His eyes look at me full of concern. 'Try not to think about anymore brother. We just need to fly so far away that they can never reach us, right brother. Aww no, I sound like that freaking twinneck!'

"I know your worried bud but don't be. We're not dead yet. That's what's important, that's what matters now. The rest we can worry about later. Let's just deal with the now. So let's see what we can do about some food, huh?" He gives me a nod while I try to give him a rub on the head, but I can't lift my arms to do so. He seems to understand and didn't want me straining myself anymore. After setting a camp fire like he's seen me do before, he goes off to finds some food.

The fire feels good as it warms me a bit. I know I don't have to worry about crying in front of Toothless but watching him go just makes me feel all that loneliness I had for so many years and that horrible feeling I haven't felt in the last two weeks hit me hard. Tears slowly roll down my face and sobs slip out shattering the silence that was natural to the island. My crying magnifies the all the regret over everything that has happened recently because of me. Someone's dead because of me, all cause they wanted to help. Makes me think that the only reward I'll ever get for my choices will be pain and dead bodies.

My outburst saps the rest of my strength and drops me to sleep. I didn't have much energy left since I've been screaming and crying ever since I've was captured and nearly chopped to pieces by Stoic.

For the last 24 hours since Astrid and the others found me I've done nothing but scream. So now I rest.

My dreams just are reputations of the last two days focusing and enhancing the worst of the worst. Seeing Gobbers death so slow that it seems like it lasts years for that one slow stab to reach his heart. Watching Toothless in chains being impaled by swords, and spears by Snotlout, Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt and Fishlegs. And then they're all torn to shreds by the same dragons who just escaped with us. Stoic standing triumphantly over a mountain of dead dragons leaving none to fly anymore before diving down to swim in their blood like a giant pool. Images of Astrid kissing and hugging my decapitated head before mounting it over her bed as she lies to sleep.

Their just dreams but there's a part of me that can't help think more about them then I should. Their dreams, they shouldn't mean anything but no matter what they still haunt me. To me they seem more like predictions of things to come rather than my just imagination.

My sleeping body is also pained like my mind. It's rough and radiating thru my body with every breath. Then it's numb. Cold like bathing in ice water but tight and sticky like being wrapped in leather covered in bile. From a distance I feel a light that offers little warmth, like the sun beaming just enough heat not to completely freeze.

Another dream hits me. One that's more relaxing then the death I kept seeing. An old memory of a regular day in the forge with Gobber.

"_Hiccup dija kno how me an ja old man survived dat great freezein storm one year whe we were lef stranded on a near iland?"_

"_Let me guess, you two stripe naked and your tough Viking bodies scared the cold away."_

"_Haha. No wha we did was fin dat largest beres we coud, killed dem an usd der bodies and insides fer warmth til da storm pased."_

"_You slept inside bears? That sounds disgusting. And it worked?"_

"_Ai. Wii survived. When we returnd ta da village we told everyone of r new survival trick. We called it da tauntaun bed!"_

"_Tauntaun? What kinda name is that?"_

"_Duna. It jus sorta kame ta us. Lik a name ferm de gods. Like Snoggletog."_

"_Is that where that came from! What god told you that?!"_

Remembering Gobber in my dream seems to cheer me up. Whenever we talked it always seemed like we were always half joking the entire time. It was like our conversations took us to somewhere else we wanted to be at. I know I'd rather be anywhere else but where would he have gone?

My playful thinking is disrupted by a really sticky feeling on my body.

Slowly opening my eyes reveals nothing but darkness. My nose picks up a rather foul smell that reenergizes me immediately. "Gha! What the? What happened?"

My answer came as Toothless slowly removed his wing off of me to reveal my body's current status. I was tucked inside the body of a giant bear like it was a composite soft and slimy bed and blanket.

I look at toothless who was happy to see me awake.

"What are you smiling at? You Tauntauned me!" He looks at me then looked at the mouth of the shallow cave we were cramped close together in.

"Don't look away from me! Toothless, Why did you do this to me?" I yell at him. He just kept looking at the opening. 'You really shouldn't talk in your sleep, too many weird idea. But this one was a good one thou. Anyways just look over their that'll explain it all.'

I decide to humor him over what he was pointing at.

I had to squint my eyes to focus on the scene outside. Once my eyes adjust I see that it was snowing. No the more accurate term would be blizzard.

"Great it's freezing and here I am without my sweater. Not to worry thou I'm stuck inside a bear, of course that's just better than nice warm clothe." My sarcasm then makes it obvious. Toothless Tauntauned me to keep me as warm as possible. Now that he moved his wing I can feel the awful freezing wind hit my exposed skin.

When it snows it blizzards.

Looking out to the newly bleached scene fully cements the idea that I no longer have a house. Just left out in the cold. But ironically I'm warmer now then I've ever been in my house. Sure there was a fireplace that gave heat and walls that held the temperature to livable, but it never felt warm. Laying here with Toothless the cold doesn't seem that bad. In fact if he hadn't moved I probably would have never noticed it was snowing or that it was cold. Being close to his body comforts me with his own warmth as he tried to share as much of his own heat with me as he could.

The thought of my friend warming me gave me some strength to smile at him which he returns with his own signature smile. "Thanks buddy."

'Hey, you would have done the same. That our brotherhood remember. For each other.'

Looking back out at the snow storm now makes me come to a different conclusion. "A new start. Like a painted canvas being completely whited out. Soon it'll be ready to be repainted. And we can paint it with our story now, can't we. I wonder how we'll paint it?" I say out loud.

'I don't know about painting, but some food will do you good. You still haven't eaten remember.'

"Wow, it even froze the sea, didn't it."

'Sure did.'

"It even froze the sea."

'Yep. Kinda obvious.'

"It froze the sea."

'I know, I'm looking at it right now."

"Froze the sea."

'You sure you're alright?'

"Frozen sea."

'Ok, now you got me worried.'

"It hasn't been a full day and the sea is frozen Bud!"

'Never figured you as the ice type.'

"We just got an extension!"

'A what?'

"I can't believe it! Years of bad luck, then these past few days were like just record breaking! But now!"

'No offence to your ice happy thoughts, but frozen water has never been a good thing to me. Just makes it harder to fish.'

"They can't spread word of my being berks most wanted now."

Hearing that Toothless's eyes widen in surprise, 'Seriously? Why not?!'

It was like he couldn't believe what I just said. I just keep explaining.

"Toothless, with the sea frozen they can't sail very far, if at all. Their stuck on Berk. If they have any messages to get out to other tribes, like say a certain someone's bounty, then they have to wait till most of the ice thaws. And who knows how long that will take. We don't have to wait! We can fly!"

The two of us just stare at each other then back at the snow and ice just feet away.

"Bud, I think we have just enough freedom left from the hunters that will eventually come to get ready for the long haul."

'That sounds good. Like really good! Any ideas what our first step should be?' Is what I figure his growl is trying to say.

"First thing to do is go winter shopping. I am not tauntauning every time it snows!"


	14. CH14 Cause I Said So

Ch: 14 Cause I Said So

I don't own HTTYD or any of their characters. I can make OOC, but that's about it.

* * *

I got a plan tentative as it may be. But all my planning means nothing if I still can't move.

Before we could head out I need to become strong enough to walk on my own, but I will need some support for that.

For obvious reasons I can't just walk into a village leaning on Toothless, so once I 'm able to I begin carving a cane/crutch I could us to walk. I also made myself some warmer clothe and food from the remains of the bear.

I spend four day on the island before I'm ready to head out. I should be waiting till I'm stronger and more self-sufficient but waiting longer can only works against me.

I become grateful to the ice again when I realize that my need to see a healer is more plausible now since the news about me still hasn't spread.

I noticed it when I was reaffixing my bandages, something that made me worry. I couldn't see out my left eye. Probably has something to do with how Spitlout pulled out my eyeball and had me watch what they did to me from some impossibly weird angles.

The thought makes me toss out my stomach several times when I think about it. Seeing my own eye watch my other eye just barely connected to that pinkish thin strand my innards, it was unsettling and just plain horrible to remember.

So with me half blind and barely walking, we fly to find the nearest village that wasn't Berk. All I have are my best friend, Gobbers knife, some bear skins, and a little bear meat.

If I need to trade to get what I need I can use the spare skins I have, but it won't get me more than two days food and water. It's a start at least.

For anything more I'd probably need to find some short term work, definitely at a forge if my condition allows.

Well my shopping plans have to wait a bit cause we found a village. I can worry about things when I get there. I've never seen this place before so it's as good place as any. The village from a distance looks similar in set up to Berk just smaller.

"Hey bud, take us quietly to the other side of the island. Better they don't see us. Ok." With an affirmative like bark we bank to the side and swing to the other side of the island landing on a snow covered beach.

On the ground despite my best efforts to try and jump off his back, Toothless does his best and manages to keep me on his back. "Let me off. I need to walk on my own. It'll be good for me."

Growl. 'You're not strong enough yet. Don't worry I'll carry you to the human village. You can do what you need and I can keep a close eye on you. You said they won't know you're hunted so if we just sneak about and lay low we can steal what we need. But it would be best to do it at dark.'

I continue explaining to him. "I know what you're thinking but walking on my own is good for me. I need to get used to walking with this crutch I made. I also need to work my body back into action, I've been laying down for too long. I need the exercise, so let me off."

With another growl. 'You have a hard enough time walking with two eyes, I can't imagine how many times your face will meet the ground with only one useable eye, even with that third leg you made.'

"I don't know why but I feel like you just insulted me. Stop worrying, I can make it on my own. You're the one that could use some rest."

'I wasn't insulting you, just pointing out facts. Maybe if you could actually run in your condition I wouldn't worry so much, but as you are well I doubt they would even consider you an escape risk if they do chase after you.'

"Toothless let me off. Unless you can pass yourself off as a horse with wings, then then you're not going in the village!"

'I am not a horse or cat or whatever! I'm carrying you. That's final.'

"Let me off!"

'No!'

We're not getting anywhere. Both our conversation and our walk. He's not putting me down and I'm not going like this. Yeah this is basically what happens when a stubborn dragon meets an equally stubborn human; deadlock.

You know that idea of disguising him might be something I do later. I don't have that time for that now, but I might think about it more when I have the time and materials to do so.

"This isn't going to work."

'Hey you're the one that said he needed stuff. '

"Oh come on just let me off."

'No.'

"Buddy I know you're worried about me, considering all that's happened it's only natural. But you are not carrying me like a baby for the rest of my life no matter how worried you are."

'It wouldn't be for the rest of your life, just till your strong enough to move on your own.'

"Ok how about this, we compromise. Let's find somewhere we can make camp before we do anything. It only midday so I guess we can take some time to figure this out. What do you say?"

He considers it and relents. So with him still carrying me we explore the island to find a good place to make our camp. We walk for a while until we find ourselves at the bottom of a large widely spaced and mostly frozen waterfall in the forest.

"Oh this'll do. What do you say to a bath buddy?"

'Yeah sure I'll just toss you right in. Not like I need to get wet.'

"Eh it's too cold anyways. So now may I get off?"

When he lies on the ground I'm finally able to climb off. However once my feet meet the ground I slip on a patch of ice that was right where I climb off and I land hard on my back.

'Told you that would happen.' Toothless give me a look while laughing at me on the ground. He then moves and plops down next to me, still keeping his eyes on me.

"Ok it's official you are being way to overbearing of me. It's not like I almost died or anything. I just went thru the worst hell of my life."

'….. Really? That's going to be your argument?' Is what his raised dragon brow told me.

"Ok, not my best choice of words but I'm being serious. The way you keep watching over me make me feel like I'm just gonna drop dead at any moment."

'If that was something that could happen, I would never let you out of my sights again.'

"Buddy we both have things we can do, for ourselves and for each other. But the way you keep hovering over me just makes me feel like I'm just a burden on you. This is something I can do for both of us. Let me do this myself. I can you know. I need to."

He looks at me with his eyes full of concern. 'You're not a burden to me. I just don't want anything to happen to you again. I almost lost you, and it was my fault. I'm here to protect you that's all. I know you said that we have time before the human hunters come for you, but that doesn't mean it's entirely safe. I know from experience that some will attack without any reason at all. That's happened plenty to me.'

"Toothless I don't want to be a burden hiding behind you. I want to be your brother standing next to you. And if I ever get the chance I want to protect you like you've always done for me. Even if it's just once."

'You don't have to prove yourself to me. It's not like you haven't already. You went thru all that pain because of me, remember.'

"You probably think I'm doing this to prove myself to you, but I'm not. This is for me. I need to see that I can do this, that I have changed and that I'm ready to face the world that's coming for us. We have a second of peace for now because of the frozen sea. But once it thaws anything could happen to us, bad or good. I need to make sure that I'm ready for it, and I don't just mean the stuff we need. I'm talking about seeing if I really am someone who can do what it takes to make it in this world. Astrid was right about one thing; despite how bad it was in Berk for me, it was still a place that I somewhat safe and protected, even if it was just an obligation or sucking up. But now it's just the two of us. And as excited as I am to see the world, I need to know that I can handle it. For us."

Toothless watches me with contemplation in his eyes about what I said.

I'm weak. It's a fact but I don't mind. I just need to know that if the moment requires it, I can at least pretend to be strong.

'Fine. You can do what you need. Just remember that you don't need to do it yourself. I'm here for you when you need help. So ask when you need it.' He lays his head down and closes his eyes acknowledging that I can do what I want.

"Thanks bud. I promise I'll bring you some fish when I get back." I pick myself off the frozen ground and support my wobbly self on the makeshift crutch that I made. It had a long shaft that was strapped to my arm to make it more stable and to make sure it doesn't slip from my grip.

With my cane in hand I slowly shuffle off to the direction of the village. I know I'll make it their regardless of how slow I go, but for now I just wanna get used to walking like this.


	15. CH15 Who Knows

CH15: Who Knows

I don't own HTTYD or their characters from any series. I do however make them more OOC based on what I need.

* * *

Like I thought, it takes me a while to reach the village.

I had to avoid difficult terrain so there was a lot of going around and round the area. I tried to keep the direction of where I left Toothless in mind but it might just be easier to follow my footprints. Strategically not a good idea since it could lead them back to our camp. But that's easy to fix. Either drop some snow from the trees over my prints or leave lots of missteps going nowhere. I need the practice with walking, hurt as I am, so the second is used a lot. I'll just keep the general direction in mind and follow the river if I need to.

So now I'm here at the edge of the village steadying my mind to go in. My worry is what excuse to use if they ask me how I got here. The truth might be a problem here.

The first steps the hardest.

So I enter the village. The heavy crowds pay no attention to me. Good sign for a start.

If I'm going to get anywhere here, I should go to the top, in other words the village leader. They could direct me to where I could go and maybe offer some lodging. Again the level of support may depend on my excuse for being here.

Their house is also the easiest place to find, like Berk it's the biggest house on top of the hill.

I keep walking thru the village to find where I need to go while watching the people around me continue ignoring me. Weird I figured a new face around here would raise some eyebrows but I'm not getting any reaction to my being here. Anyone that sees me just shrugged me off.

A lot of people all going the same way? Yeah, I don't know why I didn't notice but most of the people are heading en mass towards the harbor. The strange crowd behavior gives me good reason to be worried.

Makes me think I arrived in the middle of an evacuation. Would be just my luck that I came just when a volcano was starting to erupt or something.

So naturally I go see what's going on. How? Follow and observe the crowd.

Reaching the edge of the harbor, I realize that if they really are evacuating for something they might be better off walking then sailing. The sea is solid ice. No boat is going thru that, unless it was a flying boat, their stuck here.

A flag sailing on one of the ships makes me realize the strange behavior of the village as well as what their explanation for my being here. Trader Johan's ship.

"Oh, this could actually work to cover my being here."

One of the villagers bumps it to me nearly toppling me. "Watch it lad! Hey, who are you? Oh, you must be from the trader ships. Sorry bout that. You got anything to good to sell? I'd rather not wait all day here in this line."

And that confirms why no one was worried about me walking around. "Sorry, I just sold out."

"Aww damn just my luck by the time I get thru this line all the good stuff'll be gone."

"What were you looking for?" Don't know why I asked but I just couldn't help it. Not that I could do anything for him.

"Well I was looking for some materials to make a present for the wife you see. Her birthdays coming soon and I wanna make her something special. I was thinking of decorating something of hers in somekinda jewel or I don't know. I just want it to be something special, one of a kind. I just hope there's something like that left when I finally get in there."

Why am I even listening to this guy? "How unique are you going for? And what do you plan to pay with? Coin or trade?" And why do I keep responding like I know what I'm talking about? Actually I think I'm just repeating some things that I often hear Trader Johan say when he comes to Berk and someone doesn't know what he's looking for.

"I'd like to it to be something no one else here has, something that reflects how one of a kind she is to me. As far as payment goes, I've got some fine leather to trade or if that's not enough I've got a few coins I'm willing to pay with."

Hearing that gives me an idea. Let's see how I do on the other side of the trading game. "How do you feel about one of a kind dragon scales?"

"Hmm? I'm listening." Well I got his attention. This is stupid but might as well take this as far as I can.

"Well you see I mostly deal with metals, weapons, and other hand forged tools. But recently I got my hands on some scales from an unknown beast. They have a very unique black shine like black pearls. Would that be anything that you would happen to be interested in?" Can't believe I didn't think of trying this earlier. But since he think I'm a trader, might as well go with it. Who knows this could be something I can keep using later along the way.

"Like pearls huh? That might not be so bad. Tell me more young man."

"I didn't bring them with me since I didn't think it would be something that would sell, but if you'd be willing to wait and let me bring them for you later. Maybe it'll be just what you're looking for. But don't let me stop you from exploring the rest of Johan's main selection. Go and browse but if you still don't find anything you like then once I get back with my merchandises and if you're still interested lets meet back mmm ah over their by that small stable over there. What do you say?"

"Well I don't know. I may like what Johan has more than what you have. And if I leave it but still don't like your scales then I sure won't be happy. You understand, this better be good."

Gulp. "Uhmm welllll you know if there is anything that you like that Johan has, then you could just ask him to hold it till the end of the day. Johan is willing to hold it for you till you make your final decision. That is our policy of course." I really hope I didn't just dig myself deep in trouble. I've done the hold an item thing with Johan before, but as far as I know I'm the only one that does it.

"Err well uhh will he really be willing to hold an item for me?" My potential customer asks to confirm.

"Yes he will, but only one. So you can choose between his item or mine when the time comes. So what do you say?"

He thinks for a bit before accepting. "Ok you got a deal. Over their by the stables right? Sure I'll come check it out and see if I like your wares more than Johan's." And he turns around back to the line.

I do the same except I head back to the forest.

My walking speed seems to have increased. It doesn't feel as strained as before. It might be that I'm just excited that I managed to get a chance to make some quick cash. Well I mean if I play my cards right. I may only make it with some leather but that would be good too. I need to make a new riding harness, flying without it like I am now make me nervous about falling.

I make it back to Toothless who watches me wondering what happened. 'I don't see a mob behind you, so I guess it didn't go too bad.'

"If you were expecting trouble, well that still could happen but not yet. But I do need your help."

He perks up like a dog waiting for a treat hearing that I needed his help. 'What can I do?'

"I made a deal with someone. Trade for something unique. So I was kinda wondering if maybe you could sorta let me if at all possibleeeeeee, let me have some scales?"

'Sure.' He gives a agreeing nod before shaking himself and a bunch of his midnight black scales fly all over the place. I just look at him in shock.

"Just like that!? No argument, no long back and forth till we reach some agreement we both can be happy with. That it?! Just like that?!"

'Well I needed to do that eventually. Figured now was as good as any and if my old scales can help you do what you need then bonus for us.' And he lays back down to rest again.

"Damn I even came ready to debate it out with you. I feel a little disappointed."

Well I collect a few of the scales and wrap them up in some bearskin to take back to the village. I don't take them all I might need them later at another village. If this works out that is.

On my way back to the village I take the same precautions I took to avoid followers as before.

I go straight to the stable that we designated as our meeting spot. Not sure if he'll come but it's not like I have much else to do.

I just realized that we don't even know the others name.

When the bounty finally comes out it'll say Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I wouldn't even be able to use my name without it bringing me trouble. I wonder if that's the case, should I use another name? Not like it be hard, just go around saying I'm such and such. It's my name, I have the option of how I call myself, right?

I could even go so far as to give a different name in every different village I go to so I'm not so easy to track. Anonymity would go a long way to keep Berk off my trail cause I'm sure they will only look for someone called Hiccup. Physical descriptions are vague at best and pictures are, well let's just say whoever is on the picture is never the person in question.

Alvin the treacherous is described as a ten foot giant with a body of pitch black hair, the strength of 20 men, and an iron like beard that houses a colony of poisons insects from the pits of hell itself. The picture is really accurate to this description.

Ok now that I think about it I really want to hear what they'll say about me. It'll give me an idea of what they really thought of me for all those years.

But yeah my name is who I am. Hiccup was who I was then and now, but what about from now on? Really what's the point of having a name now? Other than Toothless their really wouldn't be anyone who will call me anything but traitor, liar, monster, or enemy. Well no human at least. Not till I get far from here to a place that there are no Vikings at all.

A place where they won't judge me by Viking standards.

But Hiccup is also who I am for Toothless. It's not like I could imagine calling him anything else.

Guess worrying about a name that others will give me later doesn't do me any good. Still, huh?

My contemplation is cut short when I see the man I talked to come up to me with Trader Johan in tow.

"Oh no. Should have seen this coming."

"See this is the young man that has something else to sell."

"Ah yes so you're the novice trader who's been working round my back with some hidden product, eh, Hiccup." Oh joy of course he remembers me.

"Ah, yeah Johan good to see you again." I give with a wave and smile. I'm not scared of him but at the moment he has a really big Viking next to him that gives me pause.

"Well lad, show us what you got." Ok didn't see that coming he's playing along with the story I'm with him. Better go with it for whatever reason he is.

"Ah yes sir." I pull out my bundle while addressing the man I dealt with earlier. "So did you find something else that caught your eye on the ship?"

"Yes I kinda did. It not quiet what I hoping for so I'm praying what you got is more what I'd like."

"Hehe right. Well uh here they are. One of a kind dragon scales." I reveal my items.

Their looks of awe are a bit more than what I expected. "May we examine them?" Johan asked.

"Sure." And they take a pair of the small lustrous scales in their hands and start looking them over.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said they were pearl like. They're like flattened black pearls. So smooth and slick."

"Indeed these would be quiet the sell. Or for you sir an opportunity." Johan entices my customer.

"Well, unique enough for your wife?" I ask.

He was looking them over while thinking on whether or not to get them makes every second feel like an eternity, like he could remain undetermined forever.

Finally he nods. "I think these will be much better. Like you said they are unique. But I must ask, how did you come by these?"

Needless to say the truth is no good. "I only came by these in the forest of another island. I found them just scattered around. They seem to be scales and based on the size, dragon ones. They were interesting so I gathered them to hoping they might be worth something. So was I right?"

"Well I think so. I'll take them. I'm sure my wife will like them." He tells me.

"Well I'm so happy you think so, what do you say that those gold coins for the scales? How about for the same price as the green quartz pieces you saw on my boat." Johan barters with my customer.

"Sure thing." And he hands a pouch of coins to Johan while taking the scales in the bundle and walks away excitedly with the soon to be present.

Johan and I stay where we are as we wait till he's safely away. "Hey Johan, long time no see."

"It sure has been Hiccup. Can you imagine my surprise that not only was someone trying to steal my customers while passing themselves off as one of my men, but that this thief was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from Berk."

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here right."

"Would it have anything to do with you being the Meridian of Misery's newest most wanted?"

….. "Well this has been a great reunion, but I think I should be going. Till next time Johan."

I try to hurry off but he stops me. "Don't you want your cut of the profit?"

I turn around and "Huh?" Was he really going to give me what I earned? Wait how does he even know that I'm wanted? I sure the news couldn't have spread yet with the freeze.

Johan take some of the coins out and pockets them and passes the rest still in the pouch to me. "You're serious?"

"Well of course. Your sell your gain."

"And what you just took out?"

"My cut for using my store name."

"Right uhm sorry about that. Wait no, why do you know about my uhh well you know my 'issue', and why would you help by giving me this if you know that?" I ask. If he knows the others here could too.

"Well to answer your second question. You simply made a fair and mostly honest trade, nothing wrong with that. I'm a business man and I respect someone who can make a better trade then me, annoyed but that another thing to do with you saying you were one of my men."

"Good to know. And the 'other' thing?" Which is more important to know. It might mean I have to leave now.

"I heard about it on the way here."

"How? That makes no sense!"

"Well the story is a tale of bravery and fortitude. You see as I was on the way to find port to anchor before my ship was frozen out at sea, we came across a ship that was drifting and already stuck in a large patch of ice that prevented its ability to continue."

Every time I see him I forget how much he likes to talk about thing in an exaggerated tone.

"My crew goes in close to examine what we thought was ship full of dead or frozen or both, but to our surprise; it was abandoned! Nothing on board but the oars."

I'm getting sleepy listening to him.

"So we figure the crew went overboard but we worry no more about it. Soon the winds and gales and hails and the storm of the year hit us. We fought tooth and nail to push our poor ship to harbor. My brave men tugged and challenged Mother Nature and everything she threw at us."

Actually I think it's the way his voice sounds that's making me sleepy. It might just be my exhaustion from the pain I was in but I can't deny that his voice was catalyzing some sort of sleep response in my already tried body.

"On our way here on the near frozen waters we see a figure. Bravery unlike any I had ever seen before, a man swimming thru the icy waters as if it were nothing. We sail to their side and pull him in before he lost his strength to reach land and could you imagine who such a brave man was?"

No idea.

"It was Spitlout Jorgensen! He had volunteered himself and several others to go deliver news of the utmost importance."

"Ok I think I can figure the rest out. You fished him out, he tells you I'm a traitor, and finally you reach this place before the ice fully sets. Right."

"Exactly."

Great, out of every island I could have gone to I have to fly to the one Island that knows I'm wanted. The one! Really? Wait?

"He's here? Uncle Spitlout's here? On this island?"

"That's right."

"Ok. And with that I take my leave. Thanks for the coins and such and such. Well bye."

"If you're worried about your uncle I wouldn't be too much so. He's asleep up in the healers hut. He spent several hours in the ice water. He was the only one to survive long enough for help to find him."

"The only one?"

"Yes he came with a crew of five others. The others succumbed to the cold and sank to the bottom."

My heart feels heavier hearing more people dies because of me. They might have been only delivering news of me but it was still because of me.

Five.

"Johan do you know who they were?" Thinking of five makes me think of only one group. I almost don't want to hear the names but I need to be sure. I need to know if she was one of them. I shake at the thought and tears almost well up thinking about it. I just pray that she wasn't on that ship, or that her body wasn't now at the bottom of the frozen ocean.

"They were Coldsore, Bonesmash, Onex, Gravefoot, and Mildew.

Ok, hearing Mildews name, the most detained and annoying man on Berk, makes me no longer care. Though it does beg the question why he was on the boat in the first place. But again I don't care anymore.

"So everyone here knows then."

"No actually the only one who knows is myself. I heard from Mr. Jorgensen before he passed out but all I heard was that 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is wanted as a traitor'. He's still unconscious at the healers hut. To be honest I just thought him delirious. I just couldn't believe you of all people were a traitor. But seeing you here now seems to add some truth to an increasing mystery. Unfortunately I don't know much else, even how you could have gotten here. Mind filling me in."

"Probably better you don't know the whole story. I'll just give you a quick summery. I made a new friend who happened to be an enemy and they wanted me to kill him. I said no and now we're on the run."

"Fighting for a friend. Truly noble. Where is he?"

"Let's just forget about that for now. So you really haven't told anyone?"

"No."

Realistically it doesn't matter either way; it's just better I leave now before things get messy here. When or if Spitlout wakes up he'll tell everyone and then I'll be cornered here.

"I still should leave now. If the worst happens and he wakes up while I'm still here then I'm screwed. Not like I really can do much in my condition as you can see." Indicating at my bandaged body.

"I was about to ask about that, what happened? Did one of your new inventions explode on you or something?"

"No, actually this was what Stoic did to try to 'persuade' me to kill my friend. To be honest I'm not making weapons anymore. I haven't made one in about a month."

"No more inventions and clever blueprints? Darn, that's a shame. We used to make a killing off of those."

Wow, I've never heard someone say it's a bad thing I no longer make my inventions. Most people in fact would say that it was the best thing I ever did. Wait?

"What do you mean 'make a killing off of those'?"

"Uh well uhhhh?"

"Hey! Dangerous wanted man here. Start talking."

"Well, Hiccup, lad you see. Do you remember those plans of yours that you used to trade with me?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well you see I might have some customers that pay very handsomely for your plans and designs."

This guy actually was able to sell those plans? I can't believe it. Who in their right mind would buy the wild contraptions of a disdained madman? Or crazy fishbone child, whichever come to mind first. This is something to hear.

"Johan tell me the whole story. Starting from the first plans I gave you seven years ago."

"Why? Didn't your father or Mr. Gobber tell you? I mean I did tell them because of how impressive my customers found them. I thought that that would be something they would have been proud of you for."

Why is it that whenever I'm in the middle of an important conversation my head seems to skip over most of the words said and instead focuses on one or two phrases said? Like here with him talking, I only focus on him telling me that Stoic and Gobber knew about this. Because that would mean Stoic and Gobber have been keeping secrets from me.

Well Stoic wouldn't have told me anything to encourage my creations, so if he knew something that would have compelled me to invent more he would have buried it so that I would never know. He would have even silenced Gobber if he had to. He proved that when he went as far as killing his best friend just for helping me free the dragons.

Something else that could be explained that I didn't understand before is why Gobber told me he had reinvented all my old creations. It was his way to encourage my ideas. Knowing him he probably was waiting for a good time to help me improve my stuff. He probably kept getting distracted with other jobs that he got from the rest of the islanders and never got around to it.

Thinking of Gobber like that brings back the regret and pain I feel of losing him.

I can't think about that for now.

"Johan could you just tell me about what happened to those plans."

"Hiccup, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm perfect. Just a bit chopped up. Having your father keep secrets and nearly kill you is perfectly normal. Seriously just keep telling me about those sales."

"But you're crying?" When he said that I checked my eye and sure enough I had tears starting to fall from my eye. Wiping my face I shake my head and try to ignore my state of mind to keep focused on the talk with Johan and the information he had.

"It nothing. Just keep talking."

"Hiccup how about we continue this over some food. It might help you calm down. You seem agitated."

"Could you just tell me the story!" I lash out to him. He seems to think about this like he might not tell me what I want to hear.

"How about this Hiccup, we trade stories. I tell you about how your plans became one of my products and you tell me what happened to make you so upset. Well sound like a deal?"

"Spoken like a true merchant. Fine, but you first."

"How about some food with the story."

"Fine."

With him leading the way we go to what was the same thing as a Great Hall in Berk here in this village. Getting some food we look for a place to talk. He wanted to sit here surrounded by everyone but I really didn't like the sound of being surrounded by everyone that could potentially come after me. I got him to agree to eat alone on his ship.

Once there and we start eating he begins his story. I'm glad he begins our talk, gives me a chance to enjoy my first real meal since I left Berk.

"Well I suppose the story of what happened to your plans begins seven years ago when I first got them. I honestly wasn't sure they would sell at all since it wasn't the kind of thing Vikings here in the Archipelago would ever use, and I was right they were never taken."

Just for the record I only got enough iron to make a single sword for those plans. I ended up making myself a personal sword with it. It was perfect for even me. But as the story of my life usually goes; Snotlout happened and I never saw it again. Still don't know what happened to it. I never got over the loss and never bothered making another one like it again.

"It wasn't until I met up with my brother that I managed to trade it with him. I traded those plans for a dull knife. Boy did I regret that when I saw him the next time."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"He managed to sell your journal in a distant country in the south east for, and I say this literally, several boatful's of treasure and livestock."

"What!? My plans for what?"

"I couldn't believe it either. He turned that one journal into three boats full of gold, jewels, metals, animals, and food stuffs!"

"Ok, your brothers either the greatest salesman ever or he's lying to you."

"Yes! I thought the same thing. It couldn't possibly be true, but I saw the evidence myself. I saw the three boats of said items right in front of me!"

"Ok, that's gonna need some more explanation."

"You see Hiccup the country that my brother sold those plans is a completely different place then Berk or the Archipelagoes as a whole. It is a place that values culture and advanced ideas more than strength and battles. How my brother described it as was a place full of inventors looking for the next radical piece of technology."

"Now I'm confused. Why would they want with my ideas? Sounds like they would have much better stuff then what I made. They were only weapons after all. What good would they have for tools of war if they value culture?"

"They may have been weapons to you but they turned them into something more. My brother told me that they spread those plans for such use like public security, farming, forest tilling, and even construction! Your inventions became the hot items to have for everyday life for them. Do you remember your Jigsawtomatic?"

I nod. It was a device I made to chop dragon to pieces. Fate Snotlout; nuff said. It was a one way box that you put a dragon in one opening and they get shredded and their remains get tossed out the other side. Inside was a series of blades and circular saws that would cut anything to ribbons. You would operate it by continuously turning a wheel to get the whole device started.

"Well these people turned that idea into a way to chop firewood faster and more efficiently than just by hand. It's the same for all your ideas, they reimagined your weapons for all sorts of practical uses. One of them was even turned into a sport! Remember your faster feet invention; they turned it into a racing game!" He kept talking but I stopped listening to him. Not that I didn't want to hear but because of what I was hearing.

It really was unbelievable. Everyone on Berk hated my inventions with a passion equal to the dragons, but now I hear that there are people who not only like my plans but actually use them? It was like working all my life without reward but then hearing that someone doing the same job as me was getting paid more than me just because his dad was our boss. In other words it wasn't fair.

And _my _dad never told me.

Rejected by my people but picked up and accepted by others who I never even heard about, yeah not fair.

"And your brother really made a profit off those?" I ask to confirm.

"Oh yes! In fact my brother told me that when they first saw those plans they nearly started a riot to get them. He said they had a bidding war unlike anything he ever saw! Hundreds of people fighting and yelling, just to get one of those designs. That how he made the profit of the century from those plans. When he later returned they begged for more even though he didn't have any. So the next time he saw me he wanted to get more plans and more about the inventor, more about you."

I'm having trouble wrapping my head around what I'm hearing. People not only wanted my plans but also wanted to hear about _me_? Sounded like pure crap to me. "So what did you tell your brother?"

"Well I told him about you of course. At the time I didn't have a set of your plans so I couldn't give him any. I didn't even know if I wanted to, remember I got a knife for them and he got the haul of a lifetime. I was angry! Eventually we made a deal. To split the profit, 30 70, if I got a hold of more."

"Which you did. I gave you another journal full of plans the next time I saw you."

"Which I gave to my brother, for which he got another large haul. He also told stories of you. Once they got your name they immediately started calling your inventions and plans 'The Hiccup Tools'. They're just that popular."

"They even named them after me!?" This is insane! I can believe Gobber simply forgetting to tell me, but my _dad_ should have at least mentioned it to me.

What the hell am I saying? Of course he never told me. He never talked to me, ever! So of course he never told me. He would actually have to have to be proud of me to tell me anything, especially about this!

"Of course it wasn't all good." Johan tells me. Now this I could believe. Add my name and trouble just follows at the heels.

"I knew it. What happened? Did they destroy a city or something?" I joked, but I was mostly serious.

"It started a conflict with a very powerful religious country." He sounded very serious about this.

"What?"

"Well Hiccup the country that adopted your ideas has a neighboring country which is very religious. It's a conservative and religiously devoted country that hates your type of technological ideology."

"So I I? Did I create some kind of national friction?" I ask with deep fear in my voice. Have I really caused so much damage with my thinking?

"Almost. There was a resolution, no fighting really broke out but it apparently almost sparked a war. To this day theirs a lot of tension over the topic of your revolutionary ideas. They even labeled you 'Hiccup the Sinful Revolutionary'."

"Great I was wanted before I became hunted. Wait did Stoic know this?"

"Well I did tell him. Can't imagine why he wouldn't tell you. I mean your life was in danger."

"What do you mean by that? How was I in danger?"

"Hiccup they labeled your ideas sinful by the laws of their gods. Unnatural even. You became there enemy. And they have a reputation of eliminating those they deem sinners. In other words, assassination."

I gulp at that word. Assassins. It was a scary thought. More than just being hunted, people really just wanted me dead and gone. Hearing that title makes my mind race, my heart accelerates, my back itches. The scars on my back itch.

Like a puzzle, I see the pieces fall into place in my mind. If these people really did send assassins after me then they might have been the ones who stabbed me in the back several times years ago. They tried to kill me because of my ideas. I scared a whole country to send people after me to have me killed.

And my dad knew this whole time. But rather than tell me he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Should have figured he knew more than he was letting on.

"How does your brother get away with selling my plans if they find it that bad?"

"My brother and I are part of the Traders Guild, were protected from country laws so long as it's nothing nationally prohibited. Since its only one country outlawing them we just don't go there."

Right, he's got a group backing him, make sense.

"Well, now it's your turn Hiccup."

"What?"

"You're story of course. What's the whole deal about you being wanted and a traitor? And is it true your father did all this to you?" He asked while gesturing to my injuries hidden by the bandages.

"Yeah he did, him and Spitlout spent the better part of a day carving me up like a chicken being prepped to eat, just so I'd agree to kill my friend. No he's actually closer to me like a brother. I never said yes and after a while I managed to escape with some help."

"Still doesn't explain why you were crying lad. What was that all about?"

"Gobber was one of the people who helped me escape. And he got killed for it."

"What?"

"Yeah Gobber's dead. Stoic killed him."

"I can't believe it. Are you sure? I mean he? By your father?"

"It's true all of it and I'm sure he's gone. Dagger to the heart, so there's no doubt."

"Wow, that's just terrible."

"And the best part is that their calling me a traitor for escaping with my friend."

"So who is this friend that you protect with such consequences?"

"To Berk he's just an enemy. To me like I said, he's my brother, Toothless."

"Toothless huh? Well no matter. What do you plan to do now?"

"I'll leave for now and find another island I can find work and equipment that I'll need for a long trip. I have one last thing to do here in the Archipelago but after that I wasn't too sure. But after hearing your story I think I might stop by this place in the south east."

"You sure you can make a trip like that? It pretty far to the continent, and even farther to the country itself.

"Yeah, that sound like a good place to go for now. If nothing else it gives me a destination after I finish my last bit of business here."

We stopped talking and finished our food. I was up to leave but Johan called me back. "Hiccup you said you needed some stuff, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I could get some of it with the money I got here for those scales."

"What do you need?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I certain I have what you need. That is if you'd like to get it from me."

"I could probably get some of what I need with the coins I got from that guy earlier, but I'd rather save them for later. So thanks but no thanks."

"How about a trade?"

What's he getting at? "Trade what? I don't have anything but the coins I just got. What could I give you?"

"Ideas."

"What are you up about?"

"Hiccup I'll give you whatever you need for your trip in exchange for some of your blueprints."

"And like I said I don't have any and I don't even do them anymore. So again, thanks but no thanks. Besides they sound like they cause more trouble than their worth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say that people have fought over them? Doesn't seem like a good thing to do if all it causes are conflicts."

"How can you say that? You got a talent there. And that should be explored. Besides once word about your situation gets out it'll be harder for you to get essential like maps you may need. Better sooner than later, right?"

He is right about that, it's better I get my things now while I'm free to choose. Besides, there are some goods that I could only get from him. There's a problem though I don't have any plans on me. I had some old one back on Berk in Gobber's forge.

Huh, I just realized that Stoic and the others probably have destroyed all my stuff. 'Remove all the traitors' belongings from Berk to protect and safeguard the sanctity of our Viking way of life from his perverse ideas.' It's only natural they'd do that but the idea of them burning my stuff does make me a bit mad.

"Sorry Johan but even if I wanted to I don't have any."

"Then how long would it take for you to make a few? I'll even provide a notebook to make them in, free of charge of course. What do you say? Plans in exchange for everything you need."

"Why?"

"Well because those plans are a hot item that could bring in a good profit."

"Their also dangerous."

"So are swords and frying pans, and I still sell those regardless. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

This really would be a good chance to get what I need fast and just for a few plans. It' should be a logical decision. But the idea that people could get hurt or become targeted because of them gives me pause. Put him at risk and get what I need or forget it and go elsewhere?

No, that's not even a question, there are thing I need and now I've got a fast way to get them. Specifically the maps and tools for Toothless's gear, and the best and maybe only place to get them are from Trader Johan.

"Fine if you give me a notebook and pencil, I'll draw up some plans for you to sell to your brother."

"Perfect lad!" He jumps up in excitement over our deal.

"And I get whatever I need right?"

"Whatever from my ship you need is yours for the plans."

"Let me write up a list you and when I come back we just pass on the items and go our separate way fast and smooth. Good for you?"

He nods agreeing to my terms and after a few minutes of writing my order and showing it to him, he agrees that the requested items would be mine for the plans.

I head back to the forest with some leftover fish from diner. I also have the notebook and some candles Johan gave me to work with packed in a satchel.

Once back Toothless was happy to greet me. I toss him the fish and we sit down by a fire relaxing for the day. While he was eating I told him everything that happened, like what I learned, what the deal with Johan was, and my plan to go southeast after we were done here examining the dragon situation.

He seemed to like the idea and quickly became excited hopping around about the idea of going south east. Maybe he had the same idea.

Well if we do plan to go that way we'll defiantly need maps and some directions to go. Other things I asked for from Johan along with food, clothe, healing items, and the specific tools and some spare materials for our riding gear. I don't want to get too much since it might be too heavy for Toothless to carry so I only get small amounts of what I need.

"I would have liked to go the see the healer, but knowing Spitlout is their kinda makes that a very bad idea. I just have to wait on that."

I look at the notebook I was given. Well he want's plans so what should I design? I don't want to make weapons for others to use, so something practical for anyone to use is should be fine. Something good to help others.

But what? What is something other people would want? If it was just a regular Viking village they'd want better swords and shields that they could use in battle. But that's not what these peoples need. From what I understood they value advancement and creativity.

Thinking about it and imagining what these people are like is weird, I really just can't imagine it to be true but apparently it is. What are they like? What do they do for a living? What sort of village do they live in that they accept my weird ideas? These thoughts make me as excited as when I was first leaving Berk.

It could even be a place that Toothless and I can live safely.

The progress with my plans is slow. I just couldn't get any inspiration for any useful plans. I just watch Toothless walk around me telling me to play with him. It's weird that he doesn't just pounce on me to get my attention like he usually does. I'm sure he's just dying to get some flight time.

I give up for now and decide to just go fly on Toothless to try and clear the cobwebs in my head. Maybe I'll get some ideas then.

So we fly around the island. We go slow and steady due to my injuries but we still enjoy the flight. The two of us in the air makes the world seem bigger than I ever thought and the stories I heard makes me want to learn more, to see these places and more. I wonder what is all out their?

While flying a thought suddenly hit me. "Johan's been ripping me off for years for those plans."


	16. CH16 Strangers And Sympathy

Ch16: Strangers And Sympathy

I don't own anything from HTTYD. I do have a little control over the OOC I generate and that you read here.

* * *

It took me most of the night, but I did finished drawing out several ideas I got during my flight with Toothless. Once I was done I fell asleep for most of the morning. Once I got up and ate what was probably lunch, I went flying again and after we returned to our camp, I finally went back to the village to trade the plans.

I knew Johan would be at his ship so I went straight there. I guess I'll just drop the journal, pick up my stuff, and get out of whatever this place is called. Never did find out the name of this village.

Fact is I'm neglecting names all over the place. Not just mine or that guy I met yesterday but I never caught the names of those countries I heard about yesterday. I need to figure that out if I intend to go there one day.

In the village the shopping crowd from yesterday was absent and the people have already gone back to their daily lives. Just like yesterday, no one paid me any heed. Once I'm at his ship I look around where I see that he is ready with my things.

"Ah Hiccup I honestly wasn't expecting you till much later, I hope you didn't cut a lot of corners?"

"Nah. Once I get an idea it pretty quick to put it on paper. Believe me their some of my favorite and my best works. Honestly I would have liked to build some prototypes but for now the plans will have to do. Just so long as I get my stuff, that it over their right."

"Right you are. Even got you a cart to take it all with you. But putting together your order made me realize that I still haven't the foggiest on how you got here?"

"Let me stop you right there and say that is something you really don't need to know. Seriously it's not important. Anyways I'm just gonna take this stuff and be on my way."

"You know, I do think you should see a healer. You never know what sort of aftereffect one might experience after torture. There's an old saying 'The pain of torture lasts a life time.' I think you should get yourself looked at, I'd hate to know such a good customer fell because they neglected their health."

"I have an issue with going to the healer here. Spitlout, remember. I just can't risk the chance of him seeing me."

"Then you should know that he is still unconscious. His condition was weak and he's not expected to wake up anytime soon."

"Still not a chance I can take. So I guess this is it. This'll probably be the last time we ever see each other."

"If that is the case theirs something I should tell you for future reference. If you ever come across any of my brothers or anyone from the Traders Guild, you should know that they will all accept your designs as payment the same as I have today. It's an open offer that may come in handy later if you plan to travel very far."

"I'll keep that in mind, and thank you."

"Wait how about a goodbye dinner. I feel bad that you're in this much trouble. Oh and don't worry about my telling anyone. I won't unless I'm paid to, and I haven't so I won't tell anyone about your being here."

"You're being awfully generous. It's making me more paranoid. So what's the deal? Why are you being so forthcoming?"

"Truthfully, it because you were one of my favorite customers."

"Cause you could swindle me for my plans."

"Hey, I thought you knew so don't blame me."

"Yeah, I know whose fault it really is. But it still makes me mad."

"But really I do like you as a customer. You always got that one item I had that no Viking would ever get and I liked that about you. You never went with the crowd, always unique to your own style, and still strong in your own way despite being different from everyone. You are a special lad. That reminds me, I threw in something in your order free of charge. It is yours after all."

"No, no free nothing! Please I don't want sympathy. Please."

"This is not sympathy. Like I said it is rightfully yours, from your mother." That really got my attention.

"What?"

"It was acquired from an extremely extremely fistey, headstrong, and dangerous woman. She requested it be brought to you."

"Who would have something like that for me, or why would they even know me or my mom like that? What is it?"

"I don't know how she acquired it but when she learned that it was yours she wanted it delivered to you immediately. As to how she knew it was yours, well it has your name on it. And as for what it is, all I know is it was a gift from your mother to you for when you were a child."

Wow, it still feels like everything I learn comes out of nowhere and hit me hard. My escape, my reputation, and now my mom? I'm really starting to think I didn't know anything before. So many mysteries that no one ever told me. Just how little do I really know of myself?

Look at me. A village outcast, who ran away for befriending the enemy. And now I'm receiving kindness from strangers I either didn't know existed or who I see just a few times a year.

I'm closer to people I don't know then the people I grew up with. It's total crap. It doesn't even make sense.

"Thanks Johan." I head over to the small cart and start to leave as fast as I can with my new equipment.

"So Hiccup, how about you come have dinner here again?"

I call back to him. "Maybe. We'll see."

I head back to the forest. Not exactly an easy trip with the stuff in the cart. It's not like it's a lot or very heavy but I'm really not in any condition for heavy lifting so the walk is putting a heavy toll on my body.

"What am I doing? I can bring Toothless to the cart rather than this!" I yell out in frustrated realization.

Leaving the cart somewhere I can find later, I go off to get Toothless from our small camp.

Reaching the spot I find Toothless resting next to the frozen waterfall. Telling him about the stuff I left back in the forest we quickly fly to pick up the cart and bring it back to our camp.

We start a fire and once we settled Toothless grabbed a branch which he used to draw and I started sifting thru the stuff I got.

It was everything I needed to get. I start sorting it up and getting it ready to load on Toothless.

It really wasn't much. In the long run the food, water, and healing supplies I got would only last us a few days. The maps are good and detailed, most of the Archipelago and some of the continent that will later be my destination. And of course the tools and I will need to work and repair Toothless's flying gear.

Aw geez! "I need to go back and see Johan again. I never learned the names of the countries I wanted to go see."

Damn really what's with me and forgetting the damn important stuff?

But I already know the answer for that. The thing from my mom. I just wanted to see it the moment I heard about it.

I got everything set up and ready to leave but now I'm stuck just looking at the last item from the cart. A small chest that easily fits in one hand and it was light too.

"So this is something from my mom? What could it be? What do you think buddy? Wanna make a bet on what it is?" He just snorts and continues drawing.

The chest was locked, but that means nothing so long as I have Gobber's knife.

Huh I'm using my father figures last memento to open my dead mother's final gift. In a way, for just a second, I feel like my real family is here with me. My mother, my father, and my brother.

Other than me and mom, none of us are related. And yet were closer like this than I have been to my real dad or most anyone else.

The only one I'm missing is Astrid. Now what would she be? Lover? Nah not anymore, even as kids we weren't that close, I mean we were close just not like that. No, maybe like a sister? No, it doesn't matter now. All she is now is my future death. I don't even consider her my enemy; she's just going to kill me. For her that's the only way to get me back.

But now thinking about it there is someone who I could loosely call a sister based on what happened during my escape, Ruffnutt. No, she's more like a loose friend then sister.

Weird, she was never as bad when it came to bullying me like Snotlout and Tuffnutt, they were always my main tormentors. She usually just laughed or snickered at me. It may have been a negative interaction but unlike Astrid or Fishlegs who ignored or tried to avoid me, she at least interacted with me with the least amount of pain.

I guess in a way it was like she was a sister laughing at her brother as he fell in the mud, except she just never helped me up. I guess it's as close to a sister as I can imagine.

My mother, Valka

My father, Gobber

My brother, Toothless

My friend/sister (kind of), Ruffnutt

My crush/lover/killer, Astrid

And my real enemy's; Stoic, Snotlout, and the rest of Berk.

Listing out my relationships like that really puts things into focus and perspective.

And builds some concern in my heart. If I really do see Ruff as my sister like person for helping me, then I just left her behind on Berk with the same bastards that could kill her just for helping me.

Looking at the knife and chest in my hands, it's almost like their telling me what I need to do. "'Brothers should watch over their sister after all.' Yeah, I need to make sure, I'll need to see for myself that she's alright. I owe her that much at least. I did promise to pay her back after all."

Turning my attention back to the locked chest, I jam the knife into the lock and pop it open.

It didn't look familiar to me, but it might have just been from when I was a baby I might not remember. A small dragon shaped stuffed toy. Picking it up and holding it makes me feel close to her and remember her, whether my few memories or the stories of her I heard from Gobber. I could feel warmth and kindness coming from the hand stitched toy as I held it in my hands.

"Gods mom I really do miss you. Without you I've been alone. I made friends but lost most of them. I always missed you, but I'm not alone anymore. I have a overprotective big brother watching over me now. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm going to be fine, so just watch me as I keep moving forward."

I feel tears come to my eyes but unlike the ones I shed over the past few days these were proud tears, tears that said that I was going to be alright. The first I've shed in years. Not since me and the other teens made our promises together.

Our broken promises.

I hope that's a bad memory I get past soon. I hope I can put Berk and nearly everything their behind me. Not forget, just move on from. I should never forget otherwise I wouldn't be who I am now.

Yesterday I wondered who I was and how my name reflected the me now. I know now that _A_ hiccup was the me back then, but from now on I can and will _be_ Hiccup. I will be the Hiccup that got his name from his mother, the Hiccup that my father taught for years at the forge, the Hiccup whose brother stood next to and flew with, the Hiccup who Ruffnut risked to save, and the Hiccup that Astrid will one day kill.

"I'll be me. For my family. My completely messed up and patchwork fake family. My names for you guys, you give it meaning because you gave it to me and keep using it."

Toothless looks at me and wonders what I was muttering. He came over and wrapped his wing and tail around me.

I felt better and am now more sure about my situation. I wasn't without regrets but now I was confident about continuing. "No more second guessing or doubting myself. I'll keep going, I'll push on. I'll make it and I'll live as long as I can."

My first step in this is to take that cart back to Johan and finally get the name of that country that will later be my destination.

"Hey Toothless, I'm gonna take a nap. Could you wake me up before sunset. I need to take that back, then we can leave." Nodding at my request, I lean next to him and drift to sleep.


	17. CH17 It's Not Over

Ch17: It's Not Over

I don't own HTTYD and the characters, but I do make OOC.

* * *

Toothless was laying awake with Hiccup resting next to him. He had been worried about what Hiccup did at the human village but since nothing bad happened the first day he figured that everything would be good today.

When he came back with the things that he wanted for the traveling ahead, I figured that things were just fine but when he finished assembling his things, the last item, a box, seemed to bring about a deep contemplation in him.

He kept muttering things about family and moving on. I was worried when he started crying again but this wasn't like the times before when he felt deep sadness and regret. No this time it was acceptance and comfort that washed over him with ever tear.

It made me feel good that the black emotions he had seemed to finally fade into feelings that will allow him to get his regret over.

I was also really happy when I heard him call me his brother. Hearing him say it out loud seemed to lift my spirits and quell my fears of dragging him into trouble. I've been worried about everything that's been happening around us and how thing might be too hard for him to take, but then he told me how he wanted to see this thru. Well I'll be honest but knowing he'll be right beside me as my family really makes look forward to what will happen rather than fear how he'll just barely survive it all.

Were really in this together.

One thing he said that confused me and made me feel sad at the same time despite not fully understanding was the other members of what he called our patchwork fake family.

I recognize who he called his father as the human that died helping us. I know what he meant, not a dad related by blood but a father figure connected by a forged bond, just like Hiccup and me. I'll be honest I was sad to watch him pass on despite barely knowing him. From the little I've saw of him he was a bit like Hiccup with his attitude and jokes.

When he mentions a mother, I didn't know who he meant at first but from what I figured it must have been referring to his real mother whom he said passed away years ago. I wonder what she was like. It seemed the item in the box was from her, it was what the humans called a toy, a little dragon figure. I know that for humans toys are a tool that they used to teach and entertain their hatchlings and young. This present seemed strange but it makes me wonder what sort of lessons she taught him with that toy. Was it used to simulate combat against dragons? Looking at the pristine condition and the detail that was added to the false figure, that didn't seem to be the case.

The female Astrid, who was the last person from Berk that we saw, seemed to weight heavy on his mind. Their relationship was one that I could not understand. It should be clear love turned hate, but it's not. Hiccup felt her to be his mate but at the same time it was an antagonist encounter every time they saw each other. She even told him loud and clear that she would kill him. But they also said they loved each other. Her actions presented as a possessive kind that she did not wish to relinquish, it was similar to how fogmouths hoard their gathered fortress materials. I'm not familiar with human mating rituals but to me it seems almost as if they the female kills the male after they are done with the courtship. I had seen this method with the green creatures that devour the heads of their finished mates. If that is the case then I'm keeping her far away from Hiccup for as long as possible. Their violent tendencies aside they do seem to care somewhat for each other but as to how much or even why, well I guess only they know.

The last person that Hiccup mentioned as our sister was someone I wasn't sure who they were. The only person I could think of that I met was the other female I saw back in the cove and the one that brought me to the village to be closer to Hiccup. I had very little contact with her so I can't imagine what kind of person she was or what she did to earn herself the title of our sister. She did not have the scent of his blood, but if Hiccup says so I'll just take his word on it. As far as I can even ascertain her name might have been 'Ruffnutt'? Well whoever she was she seemed to be far more likeable then the one called Astrid. If I'm being honest I would prefer her as Hiccups mate rather than Astrid. She not only seemed to be supportive of Hiccup and my brotherhood but again Hiccup seems to acknowledge her as someone close enough to call sister.

Then there are the others we saw in the dragon prison. The four that were there were obviously and without a doubt the enemy with nothing good in mind for Hiccup and I. The one that was Hiccups blood father and the other that was Hiccups age that Gobber called Snotlout are right now at the top of my short list of anyone I need to just shot on sight.

I'd put the girl Astrid on the list but she seems too important to Hiccup to just blindly shoot her. But if I encounter her without Hiccup, well let's just say she wouldn't be as safe as if Hiccup was present.

According to him we plan to leave soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow morning, since we got our equipment for the united tail and small amount of supplies.

We both also have the same idea to go south east, though how we both came to the same conclusion is a bit curious.

For now were ready. By this time tomorrow we will be heading to a place that hopefully we can find some peace. A place we can call home.

* * *

Toothless woke me up before sunset like I asked him to. I told him that I was taking the cart back and leaving to another island tonight. He seemed to agree to this plan and so with everything already packed up we carry cart to the village.

He stayed at the edge of the forest were he would be ready for an immediate take off once I got back.

Dragging this cart was a pain. I feel like just letting it roll down the hill and crash into the docks, it was just a hassle in my condition. But I brought something else with me to give to Johan, the rest of Toothless's discarded scales.

I want him to deliver them to the woman that sent the gift from my mom. It's my thanks to her for the precious gift. I'm sure he'll deliver them. I hope. If not maybe I can get her name and location and deliver them to her myself.

Speaking of names I still need the name of the country I'm planning on going to. This might be my last chance, so I need to make sure I get it this time.

He said he'd be eating dinner on his ship in case I planned to eat with him. I won't but I do appreciate his offer.

I reach the docks and find him behind me coming with a plate of food. "Ah Hiccup welcome back. Did you decide to accept my offer for one last goodbye meal?"

"Nah, just here to return your cart. I also have some last minute questions before I take off. That is if you don't mind."

"Certainly ask away."

"Well first thing is I want to know some more about that woman who sent that item to me. It important that I thank her for sending it to me. Whatever you know will be fine. But I really could use her name and location if you know it. Or maybe you can send my thanks along with these." I ask him while showing him the bag of scales.

"Mmm well to be honest you'd have to ask my brother that, he didn't tell me who she was or from where. All I know is that she and her family are loyal customers of his. But if you'd like I could pass them and your thanks along to him to deliver."

"Just out of curiosity how long do you think that would take?"

"Perhaps just a few months."

Yeah probably better I deliver it myself. It's a faster ride to fly and I could get there in a fraction of the time. I just need to find his brother.

"Never mind then. I'll just deliver it myself. Just tell me where I could find your brother."

"His base of business is mostly in the country of Falden but he travels to the surrounding countries when contacting our other brothers. It's in the east, but you do have a general map of the area. On the way there, you'll have to cross over one of the four main countries on the continent."

"Falden." I let the name play on my tongue as I say it out loud. Just another place I'll have to go to along with the place that I need to ask as well.

But I don't ask. Instead I just stare at the person now standing behind Johan.

"What's the matter Hiccup? You look like you had just seen a ghost?"

I prepare myself. Steady my nerves, and brace for whatever may happen. "Uncle Spitlout, Nice to see you again."

Johan spins around and now finds that he is face to face with the said man who is now standing twice his size.

So much for not waking up anytime soon. And what even better was that he was standing between me and the forest where Toothless was. Simply put he has me trapped on the docks. The frozen ocean behind me and Spitlout in front of me.


	18. CH18 Pokerface

Ch:18 Pokerface

I don't own HTTYD franchise. I do own what happens here and only here in my story, OOC and all.

* * *

Toothless was waiting for Hiccup to return form the village so they can leave. He took some more of my scales to the village. I wonder what he planned to do with them. I feel a little strange thinking someone was using my discarded scales for something. It felt like someone was using one of my advantages as their own. In human terms it's like taking another's warmer clothe as their own to block out the weather.

Well it not like I really care. In fact it's something fun to imagine. Like thinking of Hiccup sewing my old scales to create dragon mimicry clothe. Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea. The scales would offer a certain level of fire proofing for Hiccup in case we are separated and under attack by dragons. It also would add to his stealth ability wouldn't it? Maybe I can get him to work on it in the future.

I really don't want to imagine how we'd do separated from each other facing dragons. We're not complete without the other. I can't fly and he can't fight. Hiccup mentioned something about a disguise to enter a human village without detection. I wonder if I could really do such a thing? It would allow me to stay close to him when he enters any human villages.

Being separated like we are now makes me nervous, regardless of my confidence in him.

Another thing that keeps bothering me other than Hiccup being away is what he plans to do? He has said several times that he wants to finish a few things here in this territory but I keep thinking that it's too dangerous. Even with the advantage of flying, human hunters can be very clever when facing us, and that means that he's still in danger. Uverworld hunters always attack in hoards meaning that running will be our only option. And then there will be the personal attackers coming for Hiccup, like Astrid and Hiccups father And I know from experience that the more personal the reason the more dangerous the hunter becomes.

Like me and that groundflyer.

Aww geez, theirs one guy I want to kill and never see again.

Seriously, out of all the dragons and humans that hunt me that guy always stood above the rest. He's like a bad rash, once he's on you he's like really stuck on you. I really don't think I've ever met another more determined dragon that wasn't a queen or just plain stupid. And I'm almost sure it's not for the bounty. To be that determined it has to be personal for him. If I have met him before then I defiantly don't remember what I could have done to piss him off so bad. Not like I would know, that guy has never said a word in any of our encounters.

Before I met Hiccup I would meet that guy at least three times a week. It would always be the same thing. He finds and stalks me, then he corners me, we fight like hell and after a few hours of hunting each other, I finally end him. Then I later find out he's still up and flying. It's been this way for as long as I've been in this territory. That guy has been on my tail since day one of my arrival here.

I couldn't count how many times I thought he was coming for me back in the cove. It always felt like he was their watching me even if I never saw him.

Since I've was shot down and injured by Hiccup I haven't once seen him. I sure he didn't meet his end after our last encounter. I never got rid of him before, so I doubt he's gone. The only theory that makes sense is that after I was shot down he lost my trail. I just know he would have attacked already if he knew where I was. And now that I'm back in the air, it only a matter of time before he finds me again.

If he hasn't already found me and is stalking Hiccup and me now.

Just who is that Groundflyer!?

No matter what my conflict with him is, I won't let it put Hiccup in danger. If I come across him again then I'll need to distance Hiccup from our fight. It's the one fight that he can't help me with no matter what, for his sake.

Most importantly I have to make sure the next time is the last.

My rivalry thoughts are pushed from my mind when I hear a scream from the village. **"HICCUPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

Someone in pain was yelling my brother's name in rage.

* * *

"Hey uncle Spitlout. Heard you were around. Good to see you up and threatening."

Johan was roughly shoved to the side and now it was just me facing Spitlout. He looked pale recovering from swimming in the frozen water but he defiantly wasn't unconscious anymore. And he's armed with a huge hacking sword.

When I say hacking, I mean hacking! The sword is so thick that the blade side is dull so being hit by that would be more like being hit by a sharpened dull rock rather than a razor sharp blade.

"It's the fortune of Odin himself that I find you here as I came to personally thank Johan for saving me. So dear nephew, how does it feel now to face justice alone without that devil brother of yours?"

"First of all he's not a devil, he's just funny looking. Seriously you should see him smile. Secondly using _justice_ before you do anything does nothing but make you sound arrogant and stupid. Only someone who has won should say it, and as I recall our last encounter left you a bit burned."

From the moment we caught sight of each other this became a fight. Unfortunately the rules, advantages and the very methods of winning are all tipped in his favor.

He is naturally stronger, faster and he's even armed. Right now the moment he charges or even tries to attack me I'm finished. Even if I were in top condition, which I'm not, I have almost no combat ability. At most I could have dodged and run away, but I can't even do that because I'm too injured and I'm trapped on the narrow docks.

So now I'm left with only my words of logic, cunning, scheming, and defamation as my only weapons, and when put together I create strategies and tactics. And to supplement my words are a handful of item. Gibbers knife, the cart, my cane, and a bag of scales

Hopefully that's enough to face him.

I wanted to prove that I can stand on my own two feet, let's see how well I can really do it.

"So you came here to spread the word of your enemy and instead come face to face with him. I already know what you will do, you are a Viking after all, but I wonder what could have possessed you to come here despite the storm. You must have seen the signs but you came anyways despite the danger of the ice."

"We had been forewarned by both the village elder and Bucket that the weather was turning foul soon, but we were told that we had a month, then it became three days, and then it came in hours. When we heard of the dropping time-limit we set sail immediately with the bravest volunteers to come and warn others as soon as possible. The other tribes needed to be told of your betrayal and the possible rewards for your capture or demise. "

"Wait volunteers? I heard Mildew was with you. Sorry, but I can't imagine him volunteering for anything like that."

"But he did. Hearing of your betrayal spurned the whole village to go after you, but when word of the snow came it forced us to prepare for the freeze instead of hunt you."

"So everyone wants a piece of me huh? Can't say I'm surprised. The only thing I didn't expect was that someone was actually reckless enough to sail in the storm."

"You killed people boy. You've betrayed everyone and even got one of our own to turn their back on us. You will be judged for your actions. We will redeem ourselves of the shame that you have brought to us."

He's talking but I don't care what he says. Fact is everything he is saying is just so predictable that I don't even have to hear him to know what he says. But keeping him talking is allowing me to shift our positions so that the cart I brought back is between us. It'll offer no protection but it will give me at least a second delay from his attack for me to either counter or avoid. If I can at least.

"If by 'killed' you mean Gobber and the guys you brought with you, than you should know I've never killed anyone. That crew you brought died because _you_ thought you could beat the weather, and as for Gobber, don't forget that _your_ son and brother were the ones that stabbed him to death."

"You were the one that forced us to act. All those deaths are on your head. Once I take that, it will all be forgotten and forgiven."

"Death is never forgotten, and I don't need forgiveness from any of you. And this is really the most important thing above everything else; my head and more specifically my death has already been reserved by someone else. Someone _NOT _you."

"Your point?"

Alright, I got an idea. If it works then it should allow me to both escape and incapacitate him. If it works of course. But it will require him to attack me, and so far I only have the split second the cart will give me to pull it off.

All or nothing. And I've got his start signal tucked in my belt. Once I draw, I'll either die or run.

But first, let's piss him off. For good measure. I mean it's not like this is payback towards his son and all the horrible tormenting things he's done to me all my life. No, that's not what this is about at all.

Butttt, if I do manage to do just that, well then that's just a bonus! A small one. Really small. Really, it means nothing.

Yet the sharp smirk on my face, that I couldn't even remember adopting, might betray that thought.

"My point is that you just might be directing your animosity at the wrong direction for all the wrong reasons."

"You are the enemy. The most fearsome enemy that Berk has ever seen. Even the actions of Alvin the Treacherous and when he stabbed Berk in the back pales in comparison to your actions. You betrayed us for the enemy of all Vikings and the scourge of humanity. That level of treachery can only be paid for in blood, yours that will rain here today. And as I bring your head back to my brother it will be my greatest triumph and bring glory back to my family as well as clear the shame of knowing we have the same blood."

My smirk turns into a confident toothy grin. 'Got cha!'

"Would that include the shame of knowing your sons a coward who can only stab people in the back?" Let's turn his Viking pride against him.

His anger at hearing that blows from his mouth. "My son is NO COWARD! HE is the bravest and strongest in Berk. He is a Jorgensen and he is MY son! The only shame he has is not being the one to finish YOU!"

"Is that why he snuck around the smoke back in the Kill Ring? Or didn't face one of the dragons? Or why he had to stab his enemy in the back instead of facing him face to face like a real man and Viking? If _that_ is Jorgensen bravery then I defiantly don't share your blood."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to him! He is a Viking of Berk and you are nothing! Nothing compared to HIM!"

"Even if he can't kill someone face to face? I always thought that killing from behind was only for the weak?"

"He ISN'T weak!"

"He didn't even try to fight by his dear old dads side, or go after me even when I couldn't even move right. And he defiantly didn't even try to even face a dragon. If he was a real Viking he would have fought one of those other dragons no matter how out matched he was. He would have at least died with all that Viking honor and ascended to Valhalla, but instead he ran around the battlefield with his tail between his legs and only attacked someone already preoccupied. He turned a fair and just one on one fight into a two on one interruption. "

"SHUT IT! You have no right to speak of honor in a fight! You who have never fought before! You who have never won anything in life! You are the loser!"

"You're mostly right. I am a loser, and proud of it since it's better than being like one of you. I have never won anything, I earned whatever I have. I earned my one friend with my actions and my trust in him. But what you were wrong about was that I have fought before. I fought Berk, I fought all the humiliation and pain it threw at me all my life, and every day I never gave in was my small victory. Victory I call life, my life. I don't intend to throw that away, at least not yet. Too busy you see."

I'm ready. I move my left hand that doesn't have the cane to my belt and slowly pull out Goober lockpicking knife. The very knife that would just snap if ever used to fight and could probably never even pierce human skin. This is the signal for do or die. I continue talking, my fingers gripping the hilt.

"And you know what else, since I'm now a traitor and Snotlout is going to be the chief's heir. I can't wait to just watch Snotlout turn Berk into a village of cowards and shameless weaklings. That does seem to be his nature after all."

I raise the knife in whatever threatening manner I can, cutting the wrappings fixing the cane to my arm as I lift it up.

I'm not much of a threat. My hands are shaking, my palms are sweaty. One good look and you can see I'm scared out of my mind. I defiantly don't pose any threat. Even my knife is a joke of a weapon, being the smallest knife anyone has ever seen. It's nothing that would give any Viking pause.

That doesn't matter. The confidence and strength that is in the grin I shoot at him are my real weapons, along with the word I've said to dishevel and blindly anger him. Even if I'm faking my advantage or pretending to be strong and brave, I'm doing this my way against his Viking way.

So I point the tip of my worthless knife to him and wait till he attacks with his sword.

"You Brat! Because of you because you existed he can never be chief! He can never take his true destiny in his hands because of you! Because you lived!"

"What!?" But it's too late, I have three moves to make and he's attacking now!

The first move is the cart which I moved between us. Since it was in the way he smashes thru it. With a heavy swing of his sword the cart is demolished to splinters. And his sword arm is crossed across his body.

Perfect

My next move is tossing my cane at him. It looks weak and pathetic but I don't care just so long as he reacts like I need him to.

Which he does. With a wide swing of his sword, he knocks it out of his path to me like it was nothing. And his arm is high over his head, just like I need it to be. It means that he'll try for a downward strike, but for me it means his arm's out of my way. His other hand goes over his head to grabs the sword to reinforce his strike with all his strength. Even better, both his arms are out of my way.

My third move. With my right hand free, I grab and lift the bag of scales, and with whatever running jump I can manage I leap at him while he's rushing towards me. I level the bag full of scales to his face and let his own charging attack do the rest.

His face slams right into my bag. Once he makes contact I give it an extra shove with my hands to be sure the scales do damage. My hands feel wet with something warm and sticky, my fingers feel like their digging into mushy holes and the rest of my body feels like it's being hit by a tree which causes me to grunt in pain. "Gha!" but I clench my teeth tight to distract from the pain and keep gripping my hands where they are as hard as I can manage.

"GHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" He slaps me aside before holding his face which is now flooded with blood and tears. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Spitlout staggers around trying to gain some stability while screaming in pain.

I look at my hands which are now red and wet with his blood.

"HICCUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He screams out loudly as he tries to find me by flailing his arms around in his desperate attempts to hit me. But as he comes closer he trips over his own dropped sword and tumbles to the iced sea with a loud crack of the ice and splash.

I look over to see that he fell thru the ice into the water and is now trying to keep afloat. "HICCUPPPP! CURSE YOUUUUU! YOU DEVILLLLLLL!"

"Yeah yeah you already said that." I answer his pained scream.

The water clears up his face so that I see it riddled with black scales. I see several buried in his eye sockets.

I slowly pick myself up but am wobbly without the cane. I'm about to fall when an arm catches me. I look to see it was Johan.

"Geez! Are you alright? And him, should we fish him out? Seriously I can't believe you just did that! To Spitlout Jorgensen of all people! And your scales! You just wasted them like that!" He talks in an excited and anxious rush.

"Yeah I'm fine. As for him, I doubt we could lift him up, let alone out of the water. Go call for some help to pull him out."

"R-right I'll go do that."

"And call for a healer too. He's gonna need them again."

"I'm on it." And he begins to run towards the village. Before he can go anywhere the sounds of shouting and screams of fear draw our attention to the village where we see "DRAGON!"

Toothless was bounding fast towards us. He must have heard Spitlout screaming and got worried about me. "Haa. Overprotective brother. Causing a panic like that. Defiantly his style. Too bad their not calling out 'Night Fury!'."

"Wha what?" Johan was scared and confused as he watched Toothless jump over to me.

"Well Johan, this is my friend that I risked everything to protect. Toothless say hi to Trader Johan." He gives a soft bark then looks over to the fallen Spitlout in the water. Seeing him makes him do a dragon like laugh. He sounded like he was saying 'Serves you right.'

"So this is the friend that you got tormented to save and ran away with? A dragon?!"

"Yep, got tortured and ran away with him. Which I'm gonna have to do again right now. I don't think the weapons the villagers are gathering are for saying a 'hi'. At least not in a good way." So I climbed on to Toothless's back but then I remembered one quick thing I had to ask.

"I almost forgot. Johan what were the names of those countries we were talking about yesterday?"

"Uhh?"

"Hey!"

"Ah! Right, that deeply religious country with the hit out on you is called Dessidia."

"And the other?" The one I really want to know.

"Kalonna."

"Alright thanks. Come on let's go!" And following my command Toothless launches into the sky.

I look back and watch the village disappear in the distance and expanse of ice. "Damn, I never learned what that Island was called, did I? Oh well, I got everything else I need at least. Let's go buddy. Let's finish up here in the Meridian of Misery and leave as fast as we can!"

'Fast as we can!' With a proud roar we fly off towards the Southeast.


	19. CH19 Make It Work

Ch19: Make It Work

I don't own HTTYD or what they do with their characters. I can do my own thing with OOC.

* * *

Well whatever happened back on the docks of that village definitely proved to me that Hiccup can at least fight to protect himself.

When I reached Hiccup the fight was already over. No the fight was over even before I heard the screams which sent me hauling tail past the buildings and people.

I recognized the person who was in the water because of Hiccup. It was the same human who fought the heavywing back at the human's dragon prison. But how was he even there? According to Hiccup everyone would be stuck back on their land until the frozen waters melted.

Sensing my question Hiccup riding on my back answered me. "Don't worry about what happened back there. It was just a one shot fluke. Really, his being there was a real testament to Viking stubbornness. But I'm surprised that you seemed to remember my uncle from when we fought him in the ring back at Berk, but it seems you do."

'What's an uncle? Is that his name? Weird. But yeah, of course I would remember that guy. I never forget anyone whom I faced off with or threatened me. I also won't forget anyone who threatens you either.' I tell him.

"The only reason Spitlout was their was because he and a few others tried to sail before the ice fully set in. It won't happen again, he was the only one to survive the trip. I don't know what he'll do now but I'm sure he's gonna be pissed. I don't know if I really did or not but I think I really blinded him permanently. Which reminds me, the next village we go to I'll need to see their healer. I'm worried that his tackling me might have done more damage to my body. My wounds are starting to hurt again after that. I also think I'm feeling a bit hotter than before."

'If he really is blind then serves him right. This at least showed us not to take things for granted like a brief delay in your hunt caused by the weather. For now let's hurry out of this territory. We'll be safer once we're clear of the people targeting us, dragon and human alike. We can find others that can patch us up when were safe and gone from here. So do you want to fly for the night or sleep and hit the sky's in the morning?'

"Hey bud it already dark out, what do you say we land and take off tomorrow."

'Alright.'

We fly for a little while longer enjoying the open sky and the rapidly changing scenery. It makes me wonder what we should expect from where we're going. Honestly I've never been very far east. I mostly have been to the lands in the west.

When I first heard about a safe area from the hardtail I wasn't sure what to make of it. Actually even now I have my doubts. All the territories I've ever been to have been strict on outsiders flying in their skies. They just don't want to share with outsiders to their territory. That tension only adds to anything I might do that they don't like.

So is it really true that there is a place that won't hunt me on sight? And would it be a place that would allow me to stay together with Hiccup?

This is what's important. If they don't hunt me, then there's no reason for any Uverworlder to hunt Hiccup for associating with me.

What we need is a place where everyone would just leave us alone. Hiccups only crime is being friends with a perceived enemy.

The idea of leaving this territory hits me with pangs of guilt.

Sure I've been to other war torn territories but this place has it the worst. And I've never left another territory without seeing some kind of change, either due to what I do or new decisions made by that territories royal. I'm usually chased out regardless but at least I see some change that at puts their troubles on pause. Whether it's a lasting peace or not I don't know but there's change.

Theirs where I feel my guilt. I'm leaving this place with no change. No I did change it. I changed Hiccups home for the worse. We caused them to fight each other, turn on each other. They were friends and brothers and we got them to kill each other.

The Uverworlders we freed, it won't be long before their dead by either the humans or the queen. Even if they don't want to they have no choice but to fight for what she wants. Both for a pointless dutiful loyalty to their royalty and for fear of her punishment. But the faster they return with some offering the better chances for them to avoid her punishment.

The situation's unique here with this queen. Most royalty just passively watch and make sure the dragons don't stray too far out of line. But this one actively sends her subjects to die just to satisfy her bottomless hunger.

Normally how it is for other territories is that they stay out of the human's way and the humans stay out of theirs. They fight but those are only privet skirmishes between small groups of humans and the whole of a certain dragon nest. It's usually a massacre for one side. It's not pretty but it at least ends there.

There was one territory that the humans and Uverworlders fought horribly over land that they both needed for what grew there. They made a rough peace, half and half, but at least they're not killing each other on a daily basis.

The Uverworlders here will never know any relief. Not so long as that queen is telling them to attack. It's been like this for nearly three hundred years and she will most likely never change her ways. I don't want to leave things like this, but I can't draw Hiccup into my selfish desire to fix others problems. He has his own problem to handle, he doesn't need more.

"Ok Toothless over there." Hiccup directs me to a nearby land. I fly us down into the forest were we set our camp for the night. Once set up, Hiccup and I went to drawing our own thing, him in his book and me on the snowy ground.

Once I felt my work was done I took a peek at what he was drawing. "Curious? It's not more plans like last night, just doing a little free drawing. Look it's our little dragon convoy from when we escaped." He pointed to the picture that showed the six dragons flying in formation. He did it in great detail but I noted one thing he missed.

'Where are you?' I turn my head to signal confusion. "Just thought that you'd like a little something of those new friends you made. What do you think? Close enough?"

'Not without you in it. The pictures ok and I guess I _might_ miss them just little, but I'd prefer one of us. Look at that you didn't even put my saddle in your picture.'

"You'll defiantly see them again. Say did you know them from before us or did you just meet them their?"

'If we're lucky we won't see them again, next time they'll be attacking us rather than with us. I'm also sure I've never seen them before. It was just a onetime encounter.'

"Well I'm going to sleep. What about you?"

'Of course. Who else are you going to sleep on?'

He set himself on my side and pulls over some fur he got and soon he was in deep in sleep. My sleep was not as deep as his. He wakes me up several times moaning and talking his sleep. He tells painful stories and nightmares I hope soon pass. He's done this ever since we left his home.

Even by days light he still stayed asleep. I let him sleep but when it came close to lunch I went ahead and woke him up. He was slow and hesitant to open his eyes. "Geez, too bright."

'Oh just get up. Eventually we have to move.' I push him to get up. "Ok ok I get it I'm up. I forget, are you always this pushy?"

'Have you always been this lazy in the morning?' I ask him back.

After another fire and some food we brought we sit around crackling flames to keep warm against the cold for a bit it.

Hiccups silent staring at the flames make it obvious that he has something he wants to talk about. He's strangely quiet as he thinks of how to bring up whatever it is he wants to tell me. He's really hesitant to tell me what's on his mind. Usually he just rapid fires out whatever on his mind just to get it out in the open faster.

'Come on buddy what's on your mind?'

"We can't leave yet can we?" He finally talks.

'What are you talking about? We just need to keep flying southeast.'

"I know the plan should just be to leave and not look back, but I don't think we can do that just yet. Something's on my mind. And something's on your mind too. We both still have things that we need to do while we're still here in the Archipelago. Right?"

He is right we do have things that we should be doing before we leave. But it's not something we need take any more risks to do. As much as I want to finish and change things here, it's just not possible. So really there's no point in staying here.

"For me there's something's that I need finish back at Berk. Something I didn't think about until I faced Spitlout and talked to Trader Johan. First theirs someone I owe a lot for helping me when I was being held by Stoic at his house. Remember that other girl that was with us at the cove? Well she helped us out a lot when we were escaping. I promised that I'd pay her back one day and since once we leave the area we won't be back I need to do this now while I have the chance. If what I understood from Spitlout is correct then she's still safe."

'That girl, huh? It not wrong to pay someone back for their help when you get the chance, but you do remember that they'll kill you on sight, right?'

"There's more that I need to do if I get the chance. One of the last things Gobber told me before. Here's the thing, he told me that for years he's been recreating most of my old inventions. He showed me one so I know he was telling me the truth. That means that somewhere in Berk, theirs a stash of all my old weapons, part of my past that I need to destroy. I could just forget about them but their my creations, I need to take responsibility and get rid of them. And there may be something there that I may be able to get, if it exists in the first place that is. It could clear up some of the mysteries I never was told about by Gobber or Stoic."

'If you don't even know if it exists then there's no point of taking the risk to go look for it in a danger zone! And again this brings back to that they-want-you-dead thing.'

"And we have to stop the dragons from attacking."

'Oh yeah your sanity is defiantly in question here. Remember, thousands of dragons, two of us. It's not happening. Not when we don't even know how to stop it.'

That not true. I know a quick method of how to do that. Just kill the queen. The raids would stop, the fighting would lessen, and the two sides would find a balance that would allow them to maybe coexist. For a time at least.

But there is the problem that fighting her is the same as fighting a fortress inside another more cramped fortress. We'd need an army. And what do you know we're both a little short on those at the moment.

But if we could get help from another Territory, it could be done.

"And there's something you want to do as well, right?"

'Yeah, I do want to do something about the queen. Even if it's was just something to slow down her attacks on the humans, that would be fine by me.'

"It'll be tough wouldn't it?"

'Tough? More like near impossible. But I still want to do something. It's the right thing to do.'

"Don't worry bud. Don't forget I got your back. No matter what if we go at it together then I'm sure that between the two of us we can make it work."

He's right. Maybe. If we did work together we could do something about the queen. Maybe Hiccup and I could bury her in her our troublemaking or something. Maybe we don't even need the army, maybe we just need a plan.

Or a weapon. Like say a Hiccup weapon. He knocked me out of the sky with one of them, so maybe he has a weapon or something that could knock out a mountain fortress. A weapon or something that's would be back on Berk.

Blast it he might be right, we may need to go back.

"Don't worry bud, together you can get the girl."

...

Ok, we may not be on the same line of thought here.

"I know I don't have much experience in the girl department. But I sure that between the two of us we can do it somehow."

I don't think we're talking about dragons anymore. "So what do you say buddy. I'll be your wing man. But I don't have wings, you do. So how about your wingless –brother-with wings- helping-in- anyway-he –can-to-get-your-girl man."

You really should never name things.

I look at him totally lost. He notices confused look. "You know that nadder."

'The rainbowscale? What's she got to do with this conversation?'

"Oh come on you don't have to hide it from me. I saw the way you looked at her while we were flying away. Someone's got a dragon crush. I know, I've had that all my life so I recognize it. I've seen other guys with that same longing stare too. Like Fishlegs, he's had a torch for Ruffnutt for years now. So what do you say? Wingless"

'Don't you dare call yourself that again! Where would you even get that idea? I don't have a crush or torch or anything for any possible mate! Where would you get that idea? Was it the Spitlout guy? I'll kill him!'

Now he realizes that I haven't understood his conversation and where he's been getting his ideas.

His answer to my confusion is him pointing to the snowy ground I was drawing at before. I look and look and look.

In horror.

I've been drawing pictures of the rainbowscale the whole time.

"You've been drawing her picture ever since we separated from her that morning. Seriously the beach we first landed on, by the time we left it was nothing but a mess of portraits of her in the snow."

NOOOOO!

I shoot the picture of her I drew and start shaking my head as fast as I can to tell him it's not true.

Sure she that one night she was a hot, sexy, dragon of action. She was all that true but it didn't mean that she could have been my mate! I'm freaking wanted, next time she see me she'll kill me!

Why does that sound so familiar?

No, I just keep shaking my head at him to tell him it wasn't happening.

"You really sure? Cause I think she might have liked you too. But then again what do I know about girls."

No we are just going to forget this conversation in its entirety. We sneak back to Berk (against all logic), we attack the queen (against all logic), and we go south east (logical). That's it.

"Eh fine. But when you do find a girl, know I've got your back bud."

'Yeah sure, but first fix your own mating problems. Then we'll talk, wingman.'

A rustling in the woods ends our conversation and we hear other humans coming our way. 'I think the voice came from over here! Come on hurry Chap!'

'Hey, I'm running as fast as I can! Can't you just wait up for me Shazz?'

'No, just run faster.'

And that's my cue to hide.


	20. CH20 Too Much To Ask

Ch20: Too Much To Ask

I don't own HTTYD and charaters. But only here do I OOC and OC

* * *

Once we heard the people coming towards us Toothless quickly took cover. He already had most of my stuff set up on him so it was going to look like I didn't have much on me. I'm also injured so they shouldn't see me as a warrior.

It'll all help me face these people. I shouldn't appear to be much of anything to them so it' will hopefully mean I can avoid any fighting.

If I do need to however I have Toothless somewhere near to either help me fight or run. But for now I'll wait and see. I keep their focus on me then they should have no need to look around for Toothless. If they say that they heard talking I can say I was thinking out loud or talking to myself.

The first person that appears nearly causes my heart to jump from my throat. But not by their presence but by their appearance.

Astrid!?

She was probably only 3 years older than me, so about 17 or 18. She had blond hair tied in a thick braid, basic Viking armor in green and red with a long sword on her back. She looked like a freaking older version of Astrid! The only difference was she had forest green colored eyes.

After she poked her head to look at me the other person she came with popped up next to her. I had the same reaction as I had when I looked at the girl. Scruffy red hair, lanky body, dressed in blue and brown, and about the same age as the girl before him. The guy looked like me if I was older, but with two differences, he had cerulean blue eyes and he was missing his right arm.

In my head and to my eyes I was looking at a different pair of Astrid and Hiccup.

I stare at them as they stare back at me. I'm wrapped up in bandages so they probably can't make out my features.

"See I told you I heard something." The girl was the first to break the staring.

"Hey I heard it too, I just didn't think it was a person." The guy retorted.

"Hey, if you're gonna argue could you do it elsewhere. Otherwise I might have some questions." I tell them.

"Right uhh who are you?" The guy asked first.

"And I thought I had the first question." I tell him.

"Not when you're outnumbered here. So you get to answer us first." The girl remarked.

"Fine." Better not to poke the bear. So what do I tell them?

"I'm Hiccup. And you two?"

The guy answers me. "I'm Chapskin and this is Shazz."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Uh huh."

...

Well this is going nowhere.

I try to engage them again. They seem to be wary about my presence. If this is their Island then I'm trespassing. If they deem me at threat (though I don't know why or how considering how scrawny I look) then they could try to attack. I've got back up if they try anything but it doesn't do me much good if I don't know what the situation is. I could end up making a possibly good situation bad.

"So, may I ask a question or two now?" I ask them.

They look at each other then back at me nodding, giving me the go ahead.

"Where are we?"

"A forest." The older boy answers. Of course we are. Apparently this guy's got a bit of sarcasm in his blood.

"Right a forest, I wasn't sure. I could have sworn I was having a picnic with my brother in a beautiful cove next to a lake."

"Sorry, but you do have the majestic beauty of the snow blanketed forest."

"I still prefer my lake side view. But that's just me."

"You know I do know this one spot on a cliff overlooking the sea. It breathtaking at sunset."

"I knew a place like that, but rather sunset it was better at sunrise."

"Sounds like another _you_ preference."

"Probably right, but my view was always best when standing with some close." The memory of being at that cliff with Astrid as kids and with Toothless a few weeks back was a bright point that used to starts my day or just to relax with the smooth winds after a brutal day with whatever was the pain of the week.

That same quaint cliff was also the same one that Astrid and I last saw each other, and where she made a new promise to kill me.

"Yep, good times on that cliff." I add.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was the first time the two of us OWW!" Chapskin was cut off from finishing his statement when Shazz punched him in the arm.

"You don't have to tell him that! Geez, what's up with you two? You're acting like two friends who haven't seen each other in years."

"Yeah, I'm sure I would have remembered mister one eye over here if we had."

"I don't think I would have forgotten that face either."

"Either way, you said your name was Hiccup, right. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing thru."

"By yourself?"

"Kind of. I'm only here to rest, I didn't know this place was inhabited."

"You must have landed on the far side of the island without knowing about the village."

"If you're by yourself than Shazz and I could take you to the village. I think you should. You look like you might need a healer to look at you.

"You sure? You don't have to like tie me up or anything?"

"Nah."

"But we could if it makes you feel better about coming with us." She adds to Chapskins answer.

"Nah, I have enough trouble walking already."

"Alright, then if you would follow us." The two of older teens turn around and direct me to walk with them. I put out the fire and start going their way. In the corner of my eye I see Toothless watch me go. I signal to him to do nothing.

Looking at the two just ahead of me I can tell their talking about me, but I can't hear what exactly it was they were saying.

I can't blame them for being suspicions and talking about me, I'm a stranger and an intruder to their home. I don't like it, it's too much like Berk and all the negative gossip they did around me. I won't complain about that now cause really I've been lucky they didn't just attack me before, but still doesn't feel right.

But what I really can't bring myself to look at is the two of them and how close they look. I really can't deny just how much they look like me and Astrid would in a few years. They just had some minor differences like their eyes, the way they dress, and how they behave around each other.

Really if I didn't know better I would say that I was looking at some weird future were I was still a member of Berk rather than hunted by them.

* * *

Johan was walking to the village healers hut. It's been a day since Hiccup left on his dragon.

Spitlout had just finished being treated for his new injuries he received from facing Hiccup. It was still hard to believe that little Hiccup had managed to drop one of Berks strongest warriors so effectively. He had never seemed much the fighter but more the intellectual type that thinks more then he acts, I always figured that's why he was such a good inventor. Always seemed to be like he was born to the wrong group of people.

But to face and take down someone like his uncle, he might have more Viking in him then others might have guessed. Even himself.

Once I'm in front of the hut, I knock and announce myself. "Mr. Jorgensen, It is Johan. You wished to see me?"

"Yes." His voice was soft and without any of the boast that Vikings have in their words. I step into the room he was in and observe his condition. He was laying down on a mat close to the fire. His head was bandaged tight around his eyes and multiple stiches were scattered across the rest of his face.

He had ten big pieces of black dragon scales which had to be pulled out of his eyes and face. I see the scales next to him in a water filled basin.

"Johan, I'm sure I don't have to tell you just how dangerous the situation is."

"I can figure. Hiccup is wanted by Berk correct?"

"Yes, he's been deemed a dangerous traitor who is in league with our most hated enemy."

"Dragons."

"Yes."

What does Berk intend to do about him? A bounty? Or perhaps you wish to go after him yourselves? To avenge the humiliation he's done to you."

"That is what I wish to talk to you about. I was hoping that you would be able to assist in spreading word of his new outlawed status. His father has even given permission to issue a formal bounty for all in the Archipelago. Berk will offer a hefty reward for him dead or alive. The reward will also be doubled if alive."

"Why is that? I would imagine that his death would be all you require. That certainly seemed to be your intent earlier."

"That portion was not my decision but of the chief. He believes that capturing him alive will prove useful in locating Dragon Island. I however am under the impression that he believes there is still a chance to bring him back as one of us. After today and the trickery he used, I'm certain that he truly has become one of them and will become an extreme threat later. He must be killed. This is why I would like to alter the bounty. Doubled if brought dead."

"Quite extreme but are you allowed to do that?"

"It's for the greater good. That boy has ruined my family's name and reputation, and his continued existence threatens the lives of all on Berk and in the Archipelago. He is the ultimate enemy, he must be eliminated."

"Again quiet extreme. So what is it you would like me to do?"

"I'd like you to help me spread the news and emphasize the level of danger that that boy represents to all the village as possible."

"That will have to wait till the ice thaws and we are able to leave port."

"I'm aware. But until then I would like to at least inform this village."

"And afterwards? What do you plan to do after you return to Berk?"

"I don't intend to return just yet. It would be a shame for me to return without completing my duty. I will travel to several villages to warn them before I return home."

"Ahh and you would like the assistance of my ship to deliver you to your destinations, correct. You will spread the news of his bounty to the islands that I trade with."

He nods in affirmation.

"Well I have no objection. You and Berk have been good customers so I don't mind helping at a discount."

"Discount?"

"Of course. I remind you that I will be dealing with a dangerous fugitive. Look what he did to you. There is significant risk to me and my business."

"So you will be charging me?!"

"Yes.

"This is important. You've seen the danger he poses! How can you expect to charge for doing the something good?!"

"It's nothing personal or anything wrong to do. Hiccup truly has become such a threat so doing anything to antagonize him would put my crew and I at risk. So naturally the great level of danger will require you to pay equal to the threat he poses. And I fear that the great danger he poses will make the fee rather high but again I am offering a discount just for you."

"You little! Ghaa ahshiaaah!" he tried to stand and pose some threat to me but his face must have hurt. His yelling seemed to aggravate his wounds because he held his face to try to hold the pain back. He fell back to his mat still holding his face.

"I think that make my point. It's a matter of loss and gain. I can help but I need insurances. I can't risk everything like this."

He stayed on the ground hands on his face but it looked like he was thinking about the deal. Personally I know the loss and gain in this deal better than he does. The boys flying a dragon and given the information I gave him he's probably halfway to Kalonna or Falden. There's no way they're going to catch him even if he does stay here. And all they spend on spreading the bounty will be my gain.

I actually don't feel like helping him or Berk. Personally and professionally. Personally I loath child abusers and torture defiantly fits the bill. Professionally, I'm sure that if Hiccup meets up with any of my brothers on his trip it will be a good profit like it was today. I looked over the plans he made and gave me and I have to say their unique even to my untrained eyes.

"Very well then. I will pay till I return to Berk. How much will it cost?"

"We can negotiate fees later. However I have a question."

"What is it Johan?"

"You're not hunting him for any other reason than Berk are you?"

"I have personal reasons to kill the boy myself."

"Really. Personal how?"

"I said it before that cursed boy has stolen my son's destiny. Hiccup and his inventions have made it so my boy can never become the chief like he should have."

MMM sounds like theirs something bad happening at Berk that has more to do with than just dragons. "Might I guess that it has to do with an intruder from a foreign land?"

His body stiffens hearing my question and in a whisper he finally responds. "What do you know?"

"Not too much just what I've discussed with"

"Hiccup!"

"No. Stoic and Gobber." He seemed to understand and motioned for me to continue. "I know that his inventions have him in some dangerous people's crosshairs. But that is all."

"The full story is how his inventing forced my son to give up his chiefdom rights. It was a chaotic series of events that that spawn has set into motion and now Berk is left without an heir all because of him."


	21. CH21 Remind Me

Ch21: Remind Me

I don't own HTTYD and the characters. I control their OCC and make up whatever OC I can.

* * *

It was a long way to Chapskin and Shazz's village. Eventually I lost my strength and fell to my knees. When I fell I started to bleed from one of my stab wounds.

Johan was right I should have seen a healer while I had the chance.

I didn't pass out but when the older teens saw my condition they helped me the rest of the way with Shazz carrying me on her back. I tried to feel the pain in my body, but strangely enough rather than any painful burning sensation I expected like the other few times all I could feel from myself was cold ringing in my bones.

"Tell me again why you aren't carrying me Chapskin?"

"Simple, only one arm."

"Right. Sorry bout this. Just slowing you down."

"Don't worry about it. You should have said you were injured."

"So what happened? Now that we get a good look at you it almost seems like you were tortured or something."

"No, that's right. But if it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You sure, cause it seems like you're holding a lot inside. I know it's not the Viking way but it might help to let it out. I know it helped us."

Us. Hearing him say that starts to irritate my wounds. "Appreciated, but I just met you guys so no."

I'm sure their nice, at least like this they are. But I keep getting this personal felling from them that sparks my slight mistrust of them. Obviously they are dangerous to me given I'm weaker than them, but it's more than that. It's just my instinct signaling 'to be weary of him'.

"So what's your village called?" I asked.

"Grissgom. Ever heard of it?"

Yeah I have. Once eight years ago on Berk there was a weeklong summit with most of the tribes in the Archipelago convened to discuss relations, trade, and treaties. Grissgom was one of the tribes present. If I remember correctly their leader was Stickstone the Bigfoot. He's supposed to heave the biggest feet in the Archipelago in the last 170 years. Their so big that one step is said to crush every bone in a dragons body.

"Vaguely. What's it like?" I reply to the pair.

"Eh, it home, no other place like it." Chapskin responds.

"We all just want the peace that home offers, question is how? Is it the people, the buildings, or the rules? Given the choice anyone would choose home, but that means you have a reason to go there. What's your reason for liking your home?"

"Well aren't you a wordy person, Hiccup. Thinking about it though I do have a reason to choose home over anyplace else. It's because I have family and friends waiting at home now." When he said this I saw his eyes slowly peek over to Shazz. It wasn't what he said but I know that he means that Shazz is the person he returns home for. Her and everyone else that live there now.

It's different from me. His home sounds like the place that accepts and wait for him to come home. My village waits with axes and hammers for me.

But I do have a home, my home is where I am with Toothless. And there's no other place I'd rather be. Which is why I'm worried to leave him, I'm stepping out of the safety and warmth of my home.

"Wow that nice but since I did see that quick peek you did, can I ask are you two a couple?" May be rude but I don't want them asking too many questions about me. So just keep them talking about themselves and their lives.

Their reaction to my question is a small blush but they don't deny it they turn to look longingly at each other almost like they forgot I was still here.

"I'll take that as a yes. So what's the story? Have you been together long or is it a recent thing?"

Shazz responds first. "We've been together since we were kids but we only started going out in the past three years."

"Yeah, but boy did we start off rough."

"Sounds like you two have quite the story to share. Mind if I hear about it?" They pause at my inquiry. I really have no clue if they will tell me or not but it is clear that they do have a story about them.

"How about you get yourself fixed up and we can tell you later at my house." Shazz finally answers.

"Why your house? Can't we do it at Chapskin's house? Do you just have the bigger house or is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Don't get any ideas kid. Her mother just happens to be the Village healer. So if you're going to get better you should stay with the healer." He reasons back.

Well that makes sense. She's the healers kid. "What about you Chapskin? Your family the chief or something?"

"Well I'm the chiefs nephew but I've mostly been the blacksmiths apprentice in the village. But since my cousin passed away recently I'm now next in line as heir. Personally I don't think I have what it takes to be the village leader."

"Hey I thought we talked about that, you would make a fine leader. You just have to believe more in yourself. Don't forget who managed to save me at the cost of his arm."

"Yeah but still"

"No buts. We're past the days when you were the village wimp. You're gonna be a great leader, even Splinterbone said it himself before he passed away. So stop thinking you can't do it, everyone supports you and knows you'll be great. Now I ever hear you say you can't again and I'll shove some confidence down your throat. Got it!"

"Yes dear."

Shut up.

That's what I want to say to them, but they've drifted away to their own little world. They keep talking like I'm not even here anymore. The more I hear and learn the more I want them to stop.

Well I got them to ignore my situation for now so it's fine but I really can't stand to hear more of Chapskins' story. Every word just adds to this uncomfortable feeling that I've never felt before. Feelings about him, him and his life that seems to just laugh at mine.

Yeah I know who he is now. "Chapskin, you're the winner aren't you."

I say it out loud and they ask me what I said, but I losing consciousness and I slowly drift off to my own world. My vision distorts and become white and a penetrating ring continues to sound in my ears. I still don't feel any pain, my body just feel farther and farther away. Something about me is drifting and I can't tell what and where to.

All the while the teens add to the ringing by calling me from a world of consciousness and light.

* * *

A week ago, six Uverworlders escaped captivity from a Ningen prison.

Since their return to their respective nests rumors and excitement has spread about theses heroes. Every Uverworlder wanted to hear the story of how they managed to be the first group of Uverworlders to ever escape capture.

That's right the first.

This news didn't bother the queen but it meant a lot to all the other Uverworlders.

"I still wish they would just give it a rest. Seriously if they want to hear about it they can just go the Heavywing that was there and hear it from him. I'm sure he would love to tell everyone the tale of his heroic escape a thousand times to everyone." A Hardtail complained as she flew away from the 13th crowd of the day that wanted to hear the story again.

It was standard to go and inform the royal dragon of one's arrival or return in a territory, even if it was just off their grid for a day. Otherwise we could be labeled an enemy and targeted by the others. She wasn't the first to go and inform the queen that she had returned. It seemed that the Heavywing, Mobflyer, and Twinneck had informed her as soon as they separated from the others that were present.

After the check in she returned to her own nest, home to many of the other hardtail wingtypes. She was happy to be free and home and she liked the attention she got at first but now it's just a headache. Everyone just wanted to hear the same story over and over again it just became a hassle and annoyance.

It wasn't even the truth. I have to leave out the other two that helped us really escape.

"I know it's big news but that doesn't mean that they can just harass me to tell them the same thing all day long. Now there are even Uverworlders from other nest coming here to listen to my story. It's annoying to say the least. They don't even let me eat and sleep in peace!"

"It's big news that all it is. But you are right it becomes an annoyance after a while." A new voice appears to disturb her again.

Looking at the newcomer and seeing that it was the Rainbowscale she knew during her imprisonment brought her great relief and nostalgia.

"Oh my, it's a real surprise to see you here. Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" I ask her.

"I should be asking the same of you, but I bet you too have had enough of the excess attention."

"Excess? More like extreme! I know its new and amazing and all that, but it's also just one story. How exciting can it be to hear it all the time, it's got to get old sometime right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, the thrill will eventually pass."

"Is that why you're here? Did you finally get through the excitement from your nest and decide to help this poor lazy Hardtail in her time of need? Please say yes. I can't take it anymore."

"Kind of. I came here with the Twinneck who is now distracting the others by telling them his story. I figured you could use the break and he was more than happy to help you."

I know next to heavywing wingtypes, rainbowscales are the next in line to bask in the glory, attention, and praise that others would give them. Especially about something this big. So then why is she here? Could she really be trying to get new attention from here?

No, I was with her long enough that she's not as bad as others when it comes to craving attention. Indeed, she was more the type to enjoy the attention from close family rather than strangers. So then why is she here?

And she said the Twinneck was here too. I wonder what's up?

"I appreciate the help and the second of relief but you must have a reason to be here rather than with your family. Now what's up? Planning another escape plan?" I question her on her motives here.

"Nothing like that but you should know that there are others that are thinking of doing that."

"Like what?"

"Rescuing captured Uverworlders. Theirs a group movement that is planning on going and freeing those that are captured on other Ningen lands. I actually was approached by the Uverworlder who is gathering forces to pull it off. So were Heavywing and Twinneck and even the Mobflyer. Seems we made one heck of a reputation. I came here to follow up on our story and see if you have been approached to join this plan."

"No I haven't been approached by anyone to join anything. I've just been harassed to talk more than I want to. I guess I'm the last on their list. Hearing that they went to the Mobflyer before me does make me a bit mad, but I really just want to be left alone for now. Even if they do come and ask me to join anything I'll just turn them down."

"Yeah so did I. Heavywing is the only one to agree to it so far. I think it too much of a hassle no matter how good a thing it is. I just wanted to spend my time catching up with my children's lives. I've been away and captured for so long that I don't really feel like fighting that way I used to."

"So you were a mother? I didn't know. How are your children? Did they miss you? They must be so proud to have a hero for a mother."

"Yeah." Her reaction wasn't what I expected she seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me your children were"

"No no they all still fly. Sorry if I gave you that impression but no that's not the case. It's just since I've been gone, I became a grandmother."

"Oh my goodness congratulation! How are they? How old? How does it feel to have a growing family? Oh it must be so exciting! Probably better then talking to a bunch of story hungry siblings that's for sure." It's rare for an any Uverworlder to live long enough to see grandchildren, they usually die in battle before they can.

"It's… it's really something it really is."

"Ok. What is wrong? You should be excited. In fact you should be with them, not loafing around here with me. Is this an invitation to see them? Cause I love to meet them."

"No, it not that. I guess it was too stuffy at home. Also my being there would probably bring them the same headaches you got from the crowds. I'd rather not cause them anymore trouble."

"True. And Twinneck?"

"Do I have to spell that out to you?"

"Heheh!" We both break out in a fit of laughter.

Me and Twinneck knew each other before we were captured. We were abandoned hatchling siblings who grew up together for a while before I was readopted by another Hardtail family. It is just like the darkwing guessed.

We were also captured together. And no matter whether we were free or captured we stayed close and he always tries to court me whenever he had the chance.

It was so sweet. He really cared deeply for me. I may not feel as deeply for him as he does for me but I still feel close to him, like a brother.

"Hey do you know if Twinneck has taken to this rescue plan yet?" It worries me if he is planning on doing anything like that. I'd rather not but if he does go with it I may as well join him.

"No not yet. I think that's why he's here. He might be checking to see if you did or didn't agree. I actually just met him on the flight here. You should have heard him talk about you. In fact he hopes you don't join, just to make sure you don't get into trouble again."

"I'm glad he's worried and that he hasn't agreed to go thru with it just to impress me."

"I also think he came here to try and woo you again."

"Hah, that seems right." I didn't notice but she changed the topic away from her.

"Rainbowscales what's really going on? You didn't come here just for mating talk. Or did you? Did you have some sort of argument with your mate? Which I noticed that you've avoided talking about this whole time."

"It's not like that. It just …"

I go in closer to make her feel more comfortable about talking to me. Something's bothering her and she really wants to talk to someone about it.

"Come on lets go somewhere else to talk. I know this great falling stream that is just perfect for relaxing by. I can't be sure but I have an idea what's bothering you."

"I doubt it." But she follows me to the falling stream anyways.

Once there at the spot we open a spot in the ice, heat the water and soak ourselves in the heated water. It was relaxing and comfortable. I didn't notice it before but she was really tense. But once in the water her tension seems to fade, but only a little.

There are only so many things that I could imagine was bothering Rainbowscale right now. And my guess at the moment is

"It's the darkwing isn't it?" I ask.

She looks away and doesn't look at me as she answers. "Kind of. It's more complicated than just him, but he has something to do with it. Him and his uhh well you know his Hiccup."

"Hey we got time. I'm sure Twinneck will keep them busy for a while. So why don't you tell me what wrong?"

She kept soaking herself but didn't speak up immediately. She was holding herself back. I take the initiative to engage her.

"Hah, really you are being stubborn. For someone who should be with her family, you really seem to be bothering with a bunch of other things aren't you? I'd be lying if I say he didn't cross my mind every now and then, But again you have your own family to be with. So why is he so distracting to you?"

"You sure are pushy about this. I think you know why."

"Ahh, so you're thinking about what he told us before we split up huh? I have put some thought into it but not much really. His ideas of peace and cohabitation with Ningen is interesting but I doubt it's anything that we'll ever see in our lives. Truthfully if it weren't for that same partnership we may not have been able to escape at all. I'd really like to try it myself like I said before but again a Ningen like him is like the one black egg out of a thousand white ones. But there is something I did realize about their relationship and the effect it has on Uverworld and Ningen communities. If it wasn't the darkwing that befriended that Hiccup boy but rather another who wasn't wanted, they could have been the start of a new kind of relationship. Like darkwing suggested we could understand each other and"

"And become new targets for the queen. Don't forget that so long as she is in control of this territory co-existence can never be possible. For her it would be bad because she would no longer be able to send raids to gather her food. For her, peace is the same as starving. The first time the Darkwing came to our territory he tried to reason with her saying the continuous raid was not the thing she should be doing but that's when she labeled him a traitor and set that bounty on him."

"Wait?! Are you telling me you met the darkwing before? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't met him, I only was present in the queens area when the two of them where having that conversation. He reasoned that both sides were and I quote 'losing too much on her pointless raids'. At the time I only dismissed him as insane. But now? Well I'm not sure. And just so you know that not what's really bothering me. But it is a good topic of conversation, just not right now. It feels too much like plotting a coup d'état if you know what I mean."

"Right sorry I'm just surprised that's all."

"It's fine it just isn't the thing that you bring up in conversation after all. No what really is bothering me is something else that he said that I just can't get out of my head."

"What is it? Other than his pacifism talk I can't think of anything else that was quite memorable."

"I can't stop thinking about how he kept calling the human his brother and just how far he was willing to go just to save him. I can't stop thinking about those two as brothers and their family."

"What family?"

"Exactly."


	22. CH22 Fade Into The Background

CH 22: Fade Into The Background

I don't own HTTYD or its content. I possess much OOC and a growing number of OC.

* * *

Chapskin and Shazz noticed that the boy they found and were now carrying back to the village had passed out and that he was beginning to bleed even faster with every step.

They stopped walking and began doing some on field treatment to the boy.

"Whow! He's really messed up. He said he was tortured but this might be more that I imagined." I exclaim to Shazz while she did her best to stop his bleeding by appealing pressure with his bunched up tunic and loose bandages. The bandages look like they haven't been changed in a while but weren't completely woren thru so what happened to him must have happened recently especially if his wound popped open just from walking.

"Yeah, he's obviously not telling us everything. But we can to worry about that later. For now can you just help me!"

"Uh, right! What can I do?"

"In my bag I have some healing supplies, can you bring them to me."

I did as she commanded and once I got out the salve and bandages she wanted I got to work on making a stretcher out of branches and his bearskins to help us carry him back softer.

Yeah his body was put through more than just a little torture. It actually looked more like some psycho went cut happy on his body and had a field day with it to boot. That was my guess seeing skinned red flesh of his arms and the cuts and stabs on his upper body. I can also see that his legs were hit repeatedly by something hard yet flexible, maybe a slender pole or whip, there was a deep bruising evident of this type of hitting crawling all over his legs. No wonder he had trouble walking.

Once I got done with the stretcher all I could do was watch Shazz re-bandage the boy and help when she asked for it.

I was a blacksmith so healing things like this was a bit out of my comfort zone. And it never helps that I only have the one arm to help with anything.

My curiosity was beginning to get the better of me as I looked over the strangely beat up teen. I didn't notice it before but now that the bandages on his face were temporarily removed and I could get a good look at his face. It was creepy because I was looking down at my younger face.

"Hey Shazz does he remind you of anyone?" I ask her to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"If you mean how he looks like you used to, then yeah he does. And can I just say I miss that cute baby face you used to have."

"What do you mean baby face?!"

"Oh get over it. You were cute then and now you're just handsome. You just have to live with it."

"Hearing that from my fiancé does make me feel better but I would just prefer you keep calling me handsome. Sounds more adult than baby face."

"You're welcome. Hey it looks like he has a knife maybe you should"

"Take it, sure." I did as she asked and took the knife that was at his belt away.

I gave the piece of metal a good look with my skilled Blacksmith eyes and I note on very obvious detail. "This things worthless."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It just puny. You can't do anything with this thing. It's definitely not for self-defense. You probably couldn't even kill a rabbit or mouse with it."

Well he must have a reason for carrying it with him so maybe you should just hang on to it for now. I mean it's not like he has much else on him."

"What else does he have?" While still working on him she puts to the side a small pouch and blank notebook that looked like it had some pages torn from it. "That's it?"

"Yeah that all he had on him. A bad knife, a blank notebook, and a few coins in a pouch."

I can only think of a few things he could be doing with no supplies and the few items he had. "He's a runaway. He must have escaped his captors and as soon as he got away he got caught by the winter freeze. He must have thought he was stranded on an uninhabited island. Poor kid."

"Yeah well whoever did all this to him are weird. Look at this. These stitching's and burn wounds are just messed up."

"How so?"

"If I had to guess then I would say the same people that cut him up both properly healed him and then did some badly rushed emergence cauterization."

"So they cut him up, stitched him up, then burned him up and then what?"

"I don't know but I think he's also beginning to develop a fever. I patched him up as best as I could out here but he needs better care someplace warmer. Let's hurry and get him back home."

"Yes dear"

So we took him on the stretcher back to Shazz's home to receive more help.

* * *

Shazz was really worried about the condition of the boy, Hiccup, they found. Whatever happened to him was starting to catch up to him hard. He probably did alright when he wasn't straining himself but it seems that he'd didn't stop to relax once he was free of his tormentors.

Whatever happened we can just have him tell us once he wakes up.

"What do you think everyone will say that we're back early? Or about this kid we found?" I ask Chap.

"We can just tell them the truth. We found him in the forest while we were hiking. What, you think they won't believe us?"

"It's not that. I'm just wondering if they will imprison him or something for trespassing."

"I think given his condition, if we are going to hold him, then it will be at your house. Maybe chained, but given his weakened state I'm sure we'll forgo the restraints. If we are going to do something about him than it will most likely be going back to his camp and check that he really was here alone. He was talking like someone was their so we should check just in case."

"He could have also already have been feverish. Maybe seeing thing?"

"You can't tell, Shazz?"

"I would guess that it only just recently developed. It's not too high so he probably didn't feel it yet."

"Just another reason to get him back."

"Hey just out of curiosity you don't think that he's an Outcast, do you?"

"I wouldn't rule it out but I think if he is then he's probably a runaway from the Outcasts."

"Yeah, that would make more sense. "

"Sorry bout this Shazz."

"About what?"

"Well we came here to discuss our future but we just found more trouble. Seems like no matter what we do or where we go we just can't find any privacy to talk. We only have a week till our day."

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?"

"Really? You're that calm talking in front of this guy about this?"

"If you're talking about sex it not like we haven't done it before. Besides he out cold. So is that it?"

"No! I mean not all of it at least. Are you really sure you're up for this? Marriage I mean? Sure we've been dating and well, you know that other thing. But this is really serious. Like forever serious."

"Hey Chap could you put your side of the stretcher."

"Why?"

"Nothing really I just want to come back there and punch you. Is that alright?"

"No. Can't you see were busy carrying this guy to get help."

I slowly put down my side of the stretcher and go to stand next to Chap as he is forced to put his side down and wait till for me to get over to him.

"Do you actually think I could possibly be having second guesses about us?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not. I have been waiting for this day to be with you ever since we were kids. It took us so long and so many pains in the butts to finally be together. Even those years we were distant from each other all I wanted was to be close to you again. And then you got hurt because of me" when I said this I couldn't help but peek at where his right arm used to be and how he sacrificed it for me.

"Chap I am not marrying you for duty or obligation. That's what separated us before, and I don't ever want that to happen to us ever again." He looked down like he was guilty and at fault for something. I lean close to his face and peck his cheek with my lips.

"Don't beat yourself up like that. We're here together now that's how I want to stay from now on. I'm not second guessing myself when I said yes. So why do you seem to be doubting now?"

"I'm not, I'm happy! I seriously am! I can't wait, but are we ready for this? Once we get married were going to be leading the village."

"Co leading. The chief is still going to be doing his normal things but now were going to be learning to do it with him."

"Right."

"So what's the problem?"

"You really want to go thru with this then? I'm really not forcing you or guiltying you to marry me, like no regrets?"

"For you, none. This is what I want." I tell him with all the certainty I had for him.

He still looked conflicted so I lean in one more time and this time give him a kiss on his lips. He tries to kiss me back but I pull away before he could and I skip back to my position on the stretcher. "Uh uh. First we help him, and _then_ I help you."

His dumbfounded and left hanging face was adorable. He may be older but he still had a little of the kid he was in him. He nods and picks up his end and we continue back home.

We reach the village line were once we are spotted by everyone they comes over to check what we got.

"Everyone just move! We need to get this kid to a healer! Where's Lanie?!" Chap commands the gathering people.

I see the chief part the growing crowd and come to see what commotion we were causing.

"Good gods, what is happening? Chapskin, Shazz what are you up to?"

"Well sir we found this kid in the forest."

"He's injured, he needs to see my mother!"

"Who is he?" He asks.

"He said his name was Hiccup sir." Chap states.

"Hiccup?" He comes over and looks at the boy but his face pales a bit at his appearance.

"He looks just like"

"Yeah I said the same thing. He looks like"

"Me." Chap finishes our thoughts.

"Shazz, Chapskin, take him to the healers hut. I think your mother is their now."

We don't argue and proceed to my house. The chief follows us but the rest of the village simply watch us go.

Luckily my mom was still their working on one of her potions. She looks at us in shock as we come barging thru the door.

"My word? Weren't you two hiking in the forest?"

"Not now mom we found someone who needs your help."

"Who is this?" Once she gets a good look at him she has a similar reaction to the chief. I won't deny that it weird to see Chaps how he looked. Really they could be brothers by how much they look like each other.

Looking at this kid Hiccup really was a blast from the past.

"Take him to the other room." We do as she commands and wait for her to return with what she needs.

"Chap you know that she's probably going to kick you out once she returns, right."

"Yeah I know."

"Just checking."

My mom comes back and sure enough she throws us out.

...

"Wait mom! Why'd you kick me out too!?" I yell past the door when I realize what she did.

"You already did what you could now I'll take care of him now. You should go to the chief and tell him how you found him."

"Hey I can help mom!"

"Help you're soon to be husband. I can handle this."

"Come on Shazz, let your mom do what she does. I would like your help explaining this to the chief."

"Tch! Fine! But next time, you back me up rather than agree with my mom."

"I'll always have your back. Just that in this case your mom should handle it. You freaked out when you treated me, so how will you do with mister look alike their?" Chap asked me.

He's right, I didn't really handle his near death experience when he lost his arm. To be honest I couldn't help but imagine Chap as the one who was hurt like the Hiccup kid. It was a nightmare for me to see the bone and flesh that he had left after he shoved me out of the way of danger. I really didn't like looking at him back in the forest while I was treating him. Too creepy, too foreboding.

The chief was just waiting us on the other side waiting for an explanation. "You two go for some private time and come back with a child, but not in the way I imagined. So what his story?"

Ignoring that child comment we tell him how we met him in the woods and on the way here he collapsed and started to bleed out from his preexisting wounds.

"And you say his name was Hiccup?" We confirm his question.

"Do you know him?" Chap asked.

"What age do you guess he is? 14, 15?"

"Maybe younger. He's really scrawny but he's defiantly a teen. I mean he looks like Chap when he was about that age."

"And you believe him to have been tortured? How can you be sure?"

"Yes we do. He had a number of injury's and bruising that suggested he was chained for hours. It strongly suggests that he got the injury's unwillingly. He also said himself it was something like that." I explain.

"When do we ever injure ourselves willingly. Don't answer that Shazz I know what you were thinking."

"I doubt it."

"Hey! Save it till later. One last question. The injuries he has, do you suppose that they were of him having been skinned by a sharp knife. Would that be some of the major damage he has Shazz?" His fist tighten at this question.

"Yes. His entire left arm and his upper right arm."

The chief nods and seems to reach some conclusion about the boy. One that really displeases him.

"Sir what's wrong?" Chap asks.

"I know who he is."

"Who?" We both ask.

"He's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III heir to the village of Berk."

* * *

Hiccup should have remained unconscious until he was fully treated but luck was not on his side when he woke up to a several needles sticking out of his arms and someone staring at his face with an unnaturally extreme gaze.

My vision was unfocused but one detail was clear that sent my body into rapid burn. Blond hair in a braid.

"Astrid!" In my panic I jump from where I was head butting the woman in front of me on her fore head.

I then roll away expecting an ax to start coming for me. Once I get some distance my blurry eye detects the closest source of light which I head towards. But a hand on my legs stops me and I fall to the ground. 'Damn it she's got me.' I start thrashing my legs at the figure that has my legs who lets me go and once free I quickly crawl away in whatever direction I can.

I feel relief that for whatever reason I haven't been cleaved in two by her ax but it's not my concern. So long as it lets me escape then I won't worry about it now.

Just got to get away for now and get to Toothless. That all I need to worry about now.

But suddenly something heavy hits me and I black out once again.

* * *

Stickstone and the teens heard a lot of commotion coming inside the house.

"Lanie? Is everything all right?!" He started to enter the healers room but didn't manage to get inside. She exited and shut the door behind her. She looked frazzled and startled. Her forehead was also a bit red like she was hit with something.

"Mom! What happened are you alright?"

"Yes dear I'm fine. He woke up briefly and thrashed a bit but he finally calmed down."

"How is he?"

"Numerous types of injuries most are which are consistent with the methods of"

"Berk." I cut her off.

"Yes. It their signature style of torture, without a doubt." That really tears it. I had hoped that my guess was wrong but it's as I feared.

"His own tribe did this to him. His own father no less."

Shazz specks up first. "Sir you can't be serious? How can you be so sure?"

"Something you will learn as chief is that each tribe has their own style of dealing with different things, village defense, attacks on others, and the capture and torture of enemy's."

Lanie continues. "Dear, skinning of the limbs is the signature methods of Berk."

"Are you sure? Couldn't it have just been the Outcasts copying or the Berserkers experimenting?" Chapskin asks to confirm.

"Yes lad. Outcasts will chain and starve their prisoners before throwing them to dragons to be eaten and the Berserkers mercilessly beat their victims to death with their bare fists. Berk skins them alive then throw them to"

"Dragons." Lanie interest me like she realized something.

"Yes." I glare at her for interrupting but let it pass.

"So, do we know who he is?" She asks.

"He is the heir to Berk, Hiccup."

"Stoic's boy?! He did this to his own son?!"

"That's what it seems like. It also seems like he escaped and that leads me to think he was banished. But I am not certain. I will be taking a search team to look and search his encampment and the beaches. We may find some clues if we find his things."

"Oh sir we do have some of his things here. It didn't look like he had much else other than what was on him." Shazz shows us the effects that Hiccup had on him. A notebook, a puny knife, and some coins in a pouch. Further evidence of a desperate man on the run.

"Did he say anything?" I ask Lanie. She said he woke up briefly so perhaps he said something when he was as she said thrashing.

"He just said a name. 'Astrid'. He said it in a panic and with a lot of fear. Do you know who that is?"

"Nope." Shazz immediately responds.

"No he didn't. He briefly mentioned a brother. Anything about that?"

No Stoics wife has passed away and Hiccup was an only child when I saw him eight years ago. He must be referring to a good friend.

"No. For now we will go and search around the area he was at. If he came here by boat he may have more to give us a more detailed explanation of what is happening. Shazz, Chapskin stay here and help Lanie so if he wakes up he will have some familiar faces to be able to relax to. And that does mean you Chapskin." The similar face might relax him, or freak him.

"Right." "Sure."

With their orders I set off to gather the search team to explore the woods. I don't want to think about it but if this really is Stoics boy and he did this to him then I can't imagine what must have happened for him to do this to his own son.

* * *

Stickstone left and Lanie was left with her daughter and her fiancée.

'But I can't have them here either.'

"Listen you two, I put him down so I expect he will rest till the next day. I rather you not waste your time here when you have so many things to handle with the wedding and all. So why don't you two spend the rest of the day out. You went to get some privacy in the woods but all you found was work so why don't you go and relax in the village hall. Don't let this put a damper on your excitement."

They look at me like they couldn't believe I was ignoring the chief's orders.

"Mom we really should stay here to make sure he's fine, we found and brought him here so we do have a responsibility to make sure he's fine."

"Yeah. Did something happen in their that you're not telling us?"

"It's nothing it's just, he's really tender now and too many people present might set him off again. If you'd like we can take turns watching him. I really think you could use some rest. In fact Shazz dear why don't you stay at Chapskins house tonight. It would give you more time to prepare for your big day."

They look at each other uncertain but they seem to accept the compromise. "Alright mom I'll spend the night out but I'll be back in the morning so you can take a break."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

They slowly walk away taking peeks at me with doubt about my reason for kicking them out. I give them one last call out to encourage them to leave faster. "And don't stay up to late with each other. Give your bodies some rest every now and then! You don't have to be so quick while you're going at it. It may not be your first time but you should still pace yourselves!" I'm sure that not only did they hear me but most of the village as well.

They blush hard and start running away.

And now to deal with the reason they can't be here.

I go back thru the door and see the young Hiccup prone on the floor.

Next to him was the large dragon that was curled protectively next to him. After Hiccup started flailing around and trying to run out the window the large dragon smoothly flew thru the opening and crashed into him knocking him out again. Once he was on the floor the dragon laid down next to him and started to snarl at me if I got too close.

Unlike the others, the information they gave made more sense to me and I am able to piece together some of what Hiccups story was. His torture must involve this dragon somehow.

I know he can't answer me but I still feel like talking to my patient. It almost seems like I'm talking to the dragon but then that would be ridiculous. But given that I haven't been burned to death is an unusually good sign in regard to dragons.

Actually the only violence that he's shown was the collision he had with Hiccup and that seemed more accidental. Maybe a peaceful dragon, if there is such a thing?

All he does now is glare at me, no fighting or shooting just glare. I won't push him do anything, not when he has Hiccup so close but that's the strange part here. He's not fighting, more safeguarding him. This is a house that is meant to heal. I don't mind it so long as there's no violence. I don't like it but I sense there is no desire to fight from it.

"You must have gotten yourself into quiet the mess didn't you Hiccup?" To my surprise the dragon nodded at my question.

The dragon answered me.

"Do you…do you understand me?" The dragon snorts exasperatedly at my question. Like he had heard that question a hundred times.

I should make sure. To make sure it's reactions wasn't just a fluke or coincidence.

With a loud gulp I step forward just a bit. The beast just kept looking at me. "Are you protecting him?" I ask pointing to Hiccup.

His response was to drape his wing over Hiccups body and lay he's head near his, purring loudly in what sounded like worry.

Yes he was. I was here at home caring for a boy and talking with a dragon.

With it laying down I managed to get a good look at the beast protecting Hiccup. He was a large pitch black dragon but was smaller than most I had ever seen. Green eyes that mirrored that of daughters and Hiccup's but his pupils were wide and trained on both Hiccup and me, he was keeping me at a distance with his stare that said 'You won't hurt him'.

Looking him over I notice the saddle. The dragon had a saddle on his back. I realize the search party won't find a boat, Hiccup came by dragon. If that was possible.

I shouldn't be worrying about that kind of thing. In fact I should have just alerted the chief that there was a dragon here and have it slain. But I didn't.

Why?

I crouch down and put myself near his eye level. I slowly reach out my hand and ask the dragon another question. "May I help him?"

He looks at and measuring whether I was a threat to him or not, he was expecting me to prove that I wasn't going to hurt Hiccup.

I take out some herbs that I had in my pocket and show it to him unsure if it would work or not. The dragon brings his head closer to my hand to examine the medicines I showed him.

He seemed to accept this as a sign of goodwill because he slowly removed his wing off of his body showing I was allowed to help.

As I drew closer another thing that was discussed with the chief and teens seemed to become clear. "You're his brother aren't you?" He seemed greatly delighted to hear this desperately nodding his head to show I was right.

I drew as close as I could to look over what I needed to help him with. Once I measured what I needed I slowly retreated and once I was a few step away I release a sigh that was building ever since I got in close.

This was going to be an interesting night of healing. It was my first dragon family member watching me work on a patient. This really was going to require my best work. It was frightful but not the dragon but that I seem to be accepting this whole situation. So why am I?


	23. CH23 Our Lips Are Sealed

CH23: Our Lips Are Sealed

I don't own HTTYD. I do have my fingers around the OOC and OC present in the story you are about to read.

* * *

Stay behind and wait for Hiccup to come back nothing!

Once those other humans came and took him I quietly followed them from behind. I do trust that he can handle himself especially after what he did to that other Viking but the more he says to stay the more I feel like I need to follow him.

It was a good thing that I did, along the way he collapsed and had to be carried by the Astrid looking female that found him. He was again bleeding out of his wounds.

The two humans tried to help him and carry him back to their village where they took him directly to the house that smelled of the same paste that Hiccup had on his wounds, so presumably the human healer of this village.

I staked out the house hiding on top of the roof. Unlike the last village where Hiccup was mobile and self-protective, I intended to stay as close as possible this time in case things got to a point where I needed to glide in since it seems he not as fight worthy as before.

"Astrid!"

Hearing that name I didn't put thought into action, I just leapt thru the side opening. The same opening that Hiccup was trying to escape as well. We obviously crash into each other and me being the bigger one overtake him and we slam into the floor of the house.

Inside I see a female but not Astrid, even I can tell that. But a quick glance would give her the same appearance. She had the same blond braid hair style with a band of leather across her forehead. If I had to guess she might be her mother, but the smell of her blood was not the same. I guess something like a look-a-like, similar to the girl in the forest. Maybe these two new females were related.

While I can distinguish humans faces better than most Uverworlders who just see specific body characteristics and main colors it still doesn't mean that I'm as good at distinguishing humans like Hiccup is. Still why would he make that confusion?

But my main concern now is that Hiccup is knocked out. And by me, again.

I promise Hiccup that I won't ever jump you like this again. Not even as a joke, all it does is put us in trouble. Like right now. Were currently caught in the middle of a Viking house and since the female rushed out the door to warn the others we're going to need to run now.

I will still prank around, just nothing directly against you.

I get ready to pick him up by his clothe, but my ears trained outside the doorway pick up the humans conversation.

She lied? She was safeguarding my presence here? Why?

I leave Hiccup on the ground but stay close to him ready to blast my way out just in case. I keep listening to the conversation outside and determine that the female I just saw was indeed keeping my being here a secret from all the others.

The humans eventually leave except for the healer who comes back inside. After throwing some powerful glares and her asking me some stupid questions where she questioned my actions towards Hiccup, we eventually reach an understanding. She may heal Hiccup but I stay right next to him and watch her like the sharpshooter that I am.

She was slow and hesitant at first but she pick up her pace and when she was done she let me know while giving me the details.

"Well Mr. Brother, he's doing better now but he shouldn't be moved anytime soon. Even when he gets up he'll be really weak so he'll need to rest a lot." Like that's gonna happen. We need to move on once we can. Maybe we can get over that restriction by simply short hopping from land to land.

"He's also developing a fever. He'll need more rest and some more doses of medicine to fight it off. Since it was caught early it's shouldn't complicate but it's still important to fully treat it now. He likely got it from a combination of the cold weather, his injuries, and pushing himself too hard. It weakened his body too much."

Hiccup, are you really pushing yourself that much? I don't know much on human diseases but if their like dragon ones then it must be very tough on him. It might not have helped to be flying so much in the frozen air, like she said it must have weakened him too much.

"His injured eye is the one thing I cannot do much to help. I can give him something to relive the pain it gives him but that is all I can do. It's blind now and that may heal by itself in time, but it also may not. It's up to him for it to heal. It could remain without light from now on. Nevertheless it should pose no other problem aside the blindness and pain." I was aware of this. It may be cumbersome and hard for him to adjust completely if his eye never recovers but even if it doesn't I know he'll adapt, most do. I can only hope that it will recover even if only partially.

"Overall his life is not in any danger but only if he gets rest and doesn't push himself too much. Most of his bruised injuries will heal well in the span of a month, but his stab wounds will take much longer to heal. Most of them do not hit any vital organs and are simply bloody and painful, missing his organs. They will heal but will still pain him afterwards. Most internal injury's like what he received will antagonize him for quite some time, most likely the rest of his life. That is if he doesn't physically strain himself, if he does the injuries could worsen, tear and spread the damage to his surrounding organs putting him at fatal risk." Hearing her say fatal worries me. His current bleeding must be an aftereffect of his fight with the Viking in the last village. Considering what Hiccup did to him, I guess it was an even blood for blood fight.

"It's just an absolutely deplorable thing for anyone to do a child. It never fails to ignite ones passion to fight. It's one thing when it's done by dragons during a raid, but when it is done by another human in torture there's just something unforgivable about it. I couldn't bare it happening to my Shazz. I'm sure I would tear apart any island that would dare lay a harmful finger on my child."

Never get between a mother and her hatchling.

"It's probably worse for him mentally if it really was done by his father like we speculated. Would you perhaps know if his father really did this?" I nod acknowledging that her guess was correct. I look back at his body roaming my eyes over his broken body. I think about what she said about mental damage. Nightmares come to mind, he's had some of those lately but also reckless actions like his willingness to go into a village and with strangers without help or protection.

It may have been safe when thought carefully thru but that's only he if he were in stronger state where he was capable of fighting and running at normal human level. When injured and cornered like he is you only can wait for the end.

"So this really was done by his father. What possible reason could he have to do this?"

Eh, something about betrayal. I just like to think he's simply a crazy old man. Him and the rest of that village.

"We've been here for a while, it's already night. It'll be good for him to rest but what about you?"

Well, I'm not going anywhere. I emphasize this by draping my wing over Hiccup like I did before. She seems to understand what I mean by this. This will be fine, once she gives us the ok to leave we can go slowly to another land and rest up safely away from any potential dangers.

I trust this healer not to harm us, she hasn't already and she even lied and healed for us but that doesn't mean we can stay here indefinably.

"I'm sure you're worried and that's good, if what I guess happened did happen then he needs all the support from his friends that he can get. But come daybreak when my daughter and her fiancé come over you are not going to be able to stay. I'm not sure how they will take being in the same room as a dragon.

I let out a growl to convey to her that that not going anywhere without him. She understands my displeasure; she shows it when she flinched at my angry response.

"Uhmm, I, I know that it ummm… It doesn't seem like a good thing to leave him but….."

But what? You yourself said he needed all the support he can get. If those other humans come back then just shoo them away like you did before. Just keep them away till Hiccup wakes up and we can then leave, if not this land but at least to the forest away from them.

Besides the fresh air outside might be better for him then the stench of all this bitter vegetation that your house reeks of.

"Ok I know that doesn't sound too appealing to you, to leave him alone with strangers. I know I wouldn't, but your situation is mmmm it's delicate. I'm sure you get what I mean."

Let me guess, it's the wings or maybe the tail.

You don't have to go far and you don't have to worry about him. He will be well taken care here by the villagers and me. And you can stay close, but just close enough that the villagers don't know you're here. At least till tomorrow. I should be able to convince them to go to work on their wedding and that I can take care of him alone."

Seems she has a plan of her own. But I'm really not convinced. I won't say I don't trust her but there is the issue of the uncertain villagers.

If Hiccup is going to be healed while unconscious then I want everyone to know that he is protected, and not just a defenseless sleeping human.

I curl closer to Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere.

"Oh please do not be stubborn about this."

Too late.

"It will only be one day you need to be apart."

One day too long.

"It will not help him if the village comes after you. Once Hiccup wakes up then maybe we can convince the villagers that you may stay. But until then you must not be discovered by anyone. Not until we can prove that you are not an enemy."

Grrr, I hate how good as that plan sounds, but as our experience will tell us it doesn't mean that we still won't be attacked.

Experience will also tell us that she could be targeted for helping us. She could meet the same end as Gobber.

No that not what we need now. We really should just move now. If she needs to treat him it can be done just as well away from here.

Which would then draw the humans of this village to search and discover us. This would just be a repeat of what happened in Berk in their dragon prison. Especially if this female helps us.

Ok so my planning won't work. I don't like the separation but she is right; subtle, slow and stealthy will be what we need right now. In other words patients.

Grrrrr, I hate slow. Too much chance that something catches up to us, but for the sake of Hiccup's health I'll have to just deal with it.

"You can stay here for the night but once it is the morning then you will need to hide. When my daughter comes back to swap patient watch that is when you must take leave to the edge of woods to hide and wait.

I'll have to go with this plan for now. But I will stay close.

Actually now that I think about it, there is something that I could do tomorrow. Not a good idea to do during the day, but just a quick survey to check it out can't hurt.

* * *

Chapskin and Shazz climbed up the short steps to her house where they would replace Shazz's mom in watching and caring for Hiccup.

"I'm still wondering why she would send us away like that last night?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But I promise we'll find out, as payback for yelling that out to the whole village."

"Yeah well I'm more surprised that she knew. You didn't"

"No, of course not!"

"Just checking."

We reach the door and I try to announce ourselves but Shazz just opens the door without knocking first.

Opening the door we see that she was packing to go out.

"Where are you going mom?" Shazzs points at the satchel she was readying.

"Oh well while I was treating him I found I was out of some herbs. So while you two watch him for the day I'll go into the forest and replenish my stock."

"If you'd like we can I can go with you mom."

"No, there's no need. You two stay here and keep a watch in him. Shazz if he needs help you'll need to be here. And I'm not sure Chapskin knows anything about collecting medicinal herbs."

"Hey! I know a little. Not about the plants but I do know some of the medicines."

"But that's only the ones that have been prepared already. I'm looking for the raw ingredients to mix."

"Ok, but I can still help."

"Chap you said yourself that all plants look the same to you. How are you going to help my mom?"

"I can at least carry what she finds."

"Don't worry Chapskin I can manage on my own. You're more needed here." She finishes packing what she needed and was heading past us.

"Mom you sure you're alright? You seem nervous."

"Yes dear." She leans and gives Shazz a kiss on the forehead. "I just don't want him to die otherwise it's a bad Oman for your upcoming wedding. So you two take good care of him and make sure to keep checking his wounds. Don't forget to give him medicine for his fever. It's dropped but it's still a bit high. Also you need to be careful of his left eye, it's rather sensitive at the moment, so if he wakes up ask that he keep that eye shut behind the bandages."

She was almost out the door before she gave us one more order. "And don't do anything inappropriate in my house while I'm gone. I'll be back before nightfall." And she's gone.

"I I I can't believe she would say that to us! It my house too!" Shazz screams out in outrage. She also had a reddening blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah. It's not like we would do it in front of the kid even if he is unconscious." That comment earns me a hard palm slap to my forehead.

"You've had enough. So get your head out of the bedroom and get to work."

* * *

Lanie left her house and headed straight for the forest. She lied to Shazz about needing ingredients, what she really needed was an excuse to leave and go to the forest.

I was going in the forest to find Hiccups dragon. When Shazz and Chapskin were coming up the steps the dragon quickly left out the window and I watched him disappear into the forest.

I'm following him now to make sure he doesn't do something dangerous for anyone. I find the black dragon crouching near some trees with his eyes fixed onto my house. He seemed to have been expecting me, he took one look at me and just went back to looking at the house where his brother was resting in.

I really still have a hard time understanding it. A human and dragon brotherhood. The dragon definitely responds when referred to as his brother, is it what he's called or who he is to Hiccup? There are so many questions surrounding these two.

Not sure how much I can learn from the dragon but at least he seems to understand me and understand the risks that Hiccup is facing right now both to his health and in the village that would do either of them harm.

"So will you stay there all day?" He shakes his head letting me know he has other plans. I wonder what other things a dragon has to do in a day?

"Anything you need help with? Like from Hiccup?" He gives an awkward shrug like he wasn't sure.

Then like he got an idea he starts smacking his lips in a chewing motion. "Hungry?" he nods lightly to confirm and motions to his saddle. I notice that in addition to the saddle there were some packs that must be what he was pointing at.

"Have some food in their?" He nods again. I approach slowly putting down my bag and inspecting the packs he had loaded on him. I find a small wicker basket and opening it I find it filled with fish.

"This it?" I ask unsure because most dragons steal livestock. But his nod assures me that this was indeed his meal.

Once I take the cod out and pass them to him I watch him gobble them down. I sit down and watch the strange dragon continue eating.

I really had too many questions about this, but the only one that can answer them is lying unconscious at my home. One thing was clear Hiccup has found himself in the middle of something big. Really really big. Something like this could change the way Vikings in the Archipelago live their lives.

Or cause more trouble than what is present.

Once the dragon was done eating his fish he picked himself up and headed off in another direction away from where Hiccup was resting. "Umm excuse me but where are you going?"


	24. CH24 Darkside

Ch24: Darkside

I don't own HTTYD or any of their all-star cast. I do owe my OOC and my OC.

* * *

Toothless ate his breakfast and was now heading deep into the forest. Behind him the female healer followed him. She said that it was to keep me out of trouble. Don't know why she thinks I'm going to get in trouble.

I _might_ but I think it's rude that she thinks that I _will_.

"So are you just exploring the Island or are you looking for something specific?" I just realized this but why is she so calm being around me? We're supposed to be enemies but she's been protecting Hiccup and i even after she saw me.

I like it. Really I do.

It feels more natural. The distrust that most in this territory present may be normal but meeting people like Hiccup, Gobber, and this female just encourages me to keep doing what I think is right. Chances are that if more people were like them, people who take the time understand and learn rather than fight at first glance, and this whole conflict with the Uverworlders would not be an issue and would have been resolved long ago.

But unfortunately there are more quick shooters then careful observers on both sides here in this territory.

As much as I like to entertain that ideal scenario I should keep my focus on the here and now, and now I might or might not have a job to do which will require my attention.

I need to see if this island has a dragon prison or not. And if it does I'll need to free any captives.

Before I never knew that the humans were doing such a thing like imprisoning dragons. It's not right holding anyone imprisoned like they were on Berk just to be used as playthings. I know it's not the way Uverworlders handle prisoners, they just end them.

Freeing them might be a problem and not just the freeing them part. Theirs the issue of them wanting revenge and theirs duty to hunt me.

Once they're freed, like it or not, they will return to the queen then back to their home nest. They'll then want to destroy this whole land and all the Vikings on it as payback for what was done to them. I'm sure I can get them to agree not to come back here fires' blazing. I managed to convince the Berk captives; I just got to appeal to their pride and stroke their ego saying that revenge against ningen was beneath them or something like that. I'm confident I can do it.

Then there's the problem of me that can't be avoided. I don't know if the Dragons we freed on Berk told anyone or not about me but it don't matter. Because we split up, we moved fast, and were hit by a snow storm they didn't have a trail to follow Hiccup and me if they tried. These dragons won't have that problem. If they tell anyone I'm here every dragon within earshot will storm this land to get me and with Hiccup unconscious we can't escape. Best solution for this problem is to release them once hiccup and I are flight able and leave at the same time as the Uverworlders.

For now I'm just going to see who's in captivity here. And I'll only free them after I convince them not to seek revenge on this island and when Hiccup is up so we can leave immediately after we are done. That would be the ideal end here. No one dead, everyone free, and everyone happy.

Again I'm really confident we can do this.

Now where can I find such a prison here?

The one on Berk was close to mountainside so it might be the same here. It's a good place to start. I can figure that out faster with a higher view. Jumping up a tree I hear the healer complaining about me trying to shake her of my tail.

'Pfft if I had wanted to lose you I'd have done it a long time ago.'

Taking in my surroundings from the top of the tree doesn't give me much of an idea of where or if there is a prison here in this land. There are a few mountains but I'm not sure which the humans would set up a prison in. I figure that the best place to set one up would be in an area that would not be easy or detectable by raiding Uverworlders and fortified enough to prevent escape from any wingtype.

Yeah a place that would restrict Uverworlder fighting ability! That's what I should look for. Some spot that would restrict both flight in and out. So maybe I'm not looking for someplace real deep in the mountains but just deeply hidden enough to discourage dragons from going further. After all it'd have to be a place the humans could easily reach themselves.

I look back in the directions of the village and realize that the way the humans get there will be a path that is well traveled. If I find the path, I find where their prison may be.

I won't be able to find their path by scent, the snows hindering me from picking up the scents in the area. The best way for me to do this is to backtrack to the village, search out their most walked paths, and follow them till I find where I need to go.

Only problem with this is the chance of being spotted. Hmmmm, well I suppose that I can risk it. It's not a good idea but I'm sure I can pull it off. They're not looking for me and I'm sure I can out run them and hide if I'm sighted. Even if I'm seen I doubt the village will suspect Hiccup in connection to me if I am spotted but that will only work if they see I'm a dragon. If they think I'm a spying human then I'll have put Hiccup in danger of suspected infiltration.

Jumping down from the tree I find the healer still observing me. It's not the analytical stare that Hiccup first gave me but rather a simple observation like watch. "Did you see what you needed?"

'More or less.' I know what to do for now. For now I'll stick to surveillance of both Hiccup and the dragon prison, if I find it. Action would have to wait till later.

I start walking back to the village with the healer following close behind me. We reach the edge of the village and I watch the villagers do whatever daily activity's they do. The spot I'm at is high so it gives me a full view of the village and also keeps me away from their stares.

"I hope you are not planning on going in and saying hi."

'As if. Just getting a good look.'

I try to sift thru the numerous people to find someone who looks like they might be heading my way. Well if there is anyone going to the prison today. Worse case I end up stalking humans from this spot for days. Well by then Hiccup should be up and he can find it by just asking. We'll find it one way or another.

Then I see something that looks like a good lead. A collection of young children and Hiccup aged teens being led by a senior member of this tribe.

The rainbow scale said that they were prisoners to teach their young. An elder taking a group of younglings; looks like a training fieldtrip to me.

Making my choice to follow them I head off around the edge of the woods and reach the path they were on. The healer was still behind me. "You may want to be careful. That is Rockthroat and a group of his students. They must be going to get some extra dragon training."

I look over at her a raise my brow which she takes as a way to continue. "Our dragon training is already over and we already chose our champion and runner-ups and they slayed their first dragons. Those must be the remedial students that Rockthroat thought needed more training to be ready for when they enter the battlefield."

I look away and we continue following in stealth. I don't want to imagine what their training involves. It's nice that I found the way quickly but I still don't like where I'm going. Almost like walking into a trap.

Even with snow on the ground the only sound to be heard was from the group we followed and the healers light tracks behind me.

All this walking makes me realize that I could have found this place in a second if I could still fly solo. I wonder how Hiccup would have done this? I know he would have asked first but what would he do if that failed? What steps would he take in my place?

We keep following the group until we reach an end to the tree cover.

"I'm still not sure what you intend to do but its better we go no further."

'Right.'

Since I can't get closer I'll just stay here and wait for them to leave. I can still see the edge of their prison and hear what they do from here. I can gather the wingtypes of whoevers in there.

"So you were looking for our Kill Ring?" I nod at the healer's question.

"What for? Do you intend to free the dragons? Is that what Hiccup and you have been doing?" I don't respond, instead I focus on what I hear in the prison area.

I hear nothing important in their conversation, advice on using one weapon or the other, how to improve your aim throwing a spear, weak points and how best to strike that point, or what to expect from each wingtype.

I really don't care about them talking about how they train or how they plan to prepare for future battles but there was one topic that seemed to drag on for a while and that got everyone present very excited, the final test four years ago where they had two participants rather than the usual one. Seems like the two known as Chapskin and Shazz were famous because broke tradition and took the final challenge together.

Aside from more human gossip like who's mating with who and which student will be the next year's champion, there was nothing that really got me interested. Truthfully the level of boasting they were doing was making me roll my eyes in exasperation so much that I actually was getting dizzy from doing it so many times.

After several hours they left. As they passed where I was hiding I noted that while they all look tried from the practice they were more irritated than anything else, like they'd done something to waste their time and now they're unsatisfied and frustrated.

Once I heard that no one was inside and the visitors were gone I started to make my way in. "You shouldn't go in there. There are no more dragons at present."

I ignore her and head up till I reach the locked gate. The place was very similar to the prison on Berk except that here there were piles of snow in the corners.

I have no need to go in so it didn't matter if it was locked or not. I just need to confirm the prisons captives. I didn't hear any when the humans where here so they may have just not trained with them this day and simple just worked on their slaying tactics.

But that's not the case either. There was no one here, human or Uverworlder.

"I don't know if it's the same on Berk but here our champion is not the only one that kills a dragon. The best student kills the most fearsome dragon which is usually a Monstrous Nightmare. The runner ups kill the remaining dragons. The students that were here were the ones that did not get the chance to slay or will be taking the training next year. So it does not matter if you come here, there are no dragons being held currently." She explains their training custom but she was wrong about one thing, there was something here.

It must have been at least a week or so but I can still smell it in the air, even degraded by the snowfall the scent hung strong. The fear, the anger, and all the blood that was spilt recently.

They weren't here anymore but I can still sense all the high emotions that filled this ring.

The smell and taste of blood was so thick in the air that it was as if I could see how they were each massacred on that day. Like an image piercing its way into my head. I felt how hard they tried to survive and how they were all murdered.

The first was just a weak mobflyer. He ran and flew fast but the human slowly killed it, chopping limb after limb and once it could no longer move he took it in his hands and twisted it head off like snapping a twig. They tossed the broken body away like trash.

A hardtail fought next. They moved well and avoided their executioner for some time but they eventually tired and once on the ground the human cornered and chopped him repeatedly with an ax like weapon till all that remained were a fleshy scaly pile of former hardtail.

Another hardtail fought. They must have tried to avenge their fellow wingtype but all their anger could achieve was a bruised and singed human who chopped off their lower jaw, clipped off one wing, and finally gutted them. Their insides were handled like a prize tossed and thrown in celebratory manner all over the place.

Then came forth a twinneck. They tried to snake themselves around the human but instead got one of their necks decapitated. The screams of the surviving brother echoed not for pain of body but pain of loss. He lost his closest family and had to suffer the slow and agonizing death the ningen dealt him by himself.

The death of their fellow Uverworlders frightened the next young and inexperienced rainbowscale. They couldn't be older than a first ager, barely just learning to fly from land to land, it may have even been his first contact with Ningens. They crushed his head and spattered their head innards into smears on the ground. Did he even get a chance to scream?

Then another first age. No they were younger than that. They murdered a hatchling watermouth. They probably didn't put up much of a defense, just fly around in a frenzied panic letting out smashing roars in all directions before the Ningen smashed its bones to slivers with their weapon.

Finally it was the heavywing. He fought with everything he had to avenge his slain comrades but was overcome by his ningen opponent. One attack crippled its wings so he couldn't fly and then they jammed their sword thru his mouth and nailed it to the ground so he couldn't use their jaw. They finished it by decapitated the final heavywing.

Once they were done they threw all their bodies into the center and burned their remains.

"We kill them all and collect newer and fresher dragons in their following raids. It keeps"

'Shut up!' I roar out to the ningen healer next to me. She stumbles back and looks ready to crawl away.

I look at the scene in the ring. Nothings there for the eyes, but the smell of death was thick to the nose. How do the ningens stand that smell? How can they just go and make that putrid air worse?

All this death was making my heart race and panic.

This wasn't war.

I try not to lose control. Everything in me was ready to blow that village and all the ningen present to ashes, to do what they did to these Uverworlders to them. I didn't know these Uverworlders but I still want to avenge them and all the others before them.

I want to kill them

I look to the female ningen that was close to me and close in on her.

My eyes narrow on her cowering figure, I can taste the gas filling my mouth ready to ignite and fire. My body continues in its well-practiced methods ready to fight. My flightlessness and all emotions on the war and protecting and even avenging were gone.

I just want to kill Kill my enemy kill my enemy kill them kill them kill kill kill kill kill

I look down at my target Kill

I take in their position kill

I determine my best point to shoot kill

I ready my aim kill

I lock on kill

I see green eyes kill


	25. CH25 Lament

Ch25: Lament

I do no own HTTYD or those characters, I am the one who made all of past, present, and near and far future OC and OOC.

* * *

"Welcome back mom. Are you alright? You look pale."

My daughter greeted me as I slowly shut the door behind me. Leaning back on the shut door and tried to gather myself. I could feel my hands shaking still after my encounter.

I try to steady myself as I reply my daughter. "Y-yes dear j j just a little t tired."

"Well you look like you were running the whole forest. Let me get you some water Lanie."

"Thank you." I make my way to one of the chairs in the living room. I fall harshly onto the seat.

The children look at me with concerned wonder over what could have me in such a frantic state. Chapskin brings me a tankard of water which I shakily swallow down.

"Mom what happened? You look like you saw a dragon." Shazz inquires me.

"Yeah didn't you take a bag with you?"

"It's nothing dear j just just a bear in the woods."

They don't buy my explanation at all. Of course they wouldn't, its winter, bears are hibernating now.

"Really it was just a bear. I found some good ingredients near a cave and I disturbed a bear that was inside. I lost my satchel somewhere between there and here when I was escaping the bear. I spent most of the afternoon looking for my dropped bag so I'm a bit tired."

They hesitate but find my excuse passable. "Well it's starting to get dark so we'll have to retrieve your bag tomorrow." Shazz informs us. Actually since I left it back at the gate of the Kill Ring I will have to go back and get it before anyone else finds it.

"Yes. So how did you two manage? Any change in his condition?" They nod to each other and explain.

"His fever is more or less gone, his wounds aren't bleeding anymore, but he's still unconscious." Shazz details Hiccups condition for the day.

"That's good." A small chill runs up my spine as I imagine the consequences if otherwise.

"Mom you're shivering. Maybe you should come closer to the fire." Shazz suggests to me as I didn't even notice my own state.

"Right." I move the chair closer to the flames and put my hands up to warm me. The heat seems to calm me as it wraps me in the familiar comfort of home.

"If you'd like you could go and have diner. We can stay here and keep watching him for the night." Chapskin kindly offers.

"No, I think I'll make something here. You two should go eat out."

"If you're cooking then we'll just eat here." Chapskin tells me. No, I just want to be alone for now. I have too much on my mind to be with too many people.

"No, it's better you two go out to eat. And please don't argue. I'm going to bed after I eat, and I don't care what the chief ordered, you don't have to come here tomorrow. You two have a very important day coming up in four days. So don't bother with worrying about things unrelated to your wedding. Once you're married then I think you can come and worry over Hiccup if he's still here. Shazz, Chapskin, am I clear. This better not affect your preparations. Worry about yourselves when you can do something before you go worrying about others who you cannot do anything about. Don't worry I have this under control, I am the eldest healer on the island, remember. So I don't want to see you or anyone else unless you really are sick or injured."

"But"

"No buts Shazz. Go get married. That's an order. And stop having sex all the time. Wait till your wedding night, it is in four days so I'm sure you two can abstained till then."

"H how"

"Everyone in the village knows. You should hear yourselves, you're loud enough to raise the dead. Chapskin you sound like a wolf howling to the moon, but you need to learn to hold out longer otherwise Shazz will only climax half the time you do. And Shazz you moan too much it's distracting to everyone. Am I understood?!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good now go eat and go home, but not here and no more. Clear."

"Yes Ma'am!"

They agree but they just stand their frozen and red.

"Leave!" And they bolt out the door.

That should keep them away. I was going to tell her that before she was wed during the cleaning but this is ok too.

But their frantic reaction does do a bit to raise my spirits. It's good that they'll stay clear of here till the wedding. I'm sure they still have things that they need to prepare for.

Four more days. My little baby will be leaving my house in four days and now I probably won't see her till then. I'm happy for her future but I still can help but feel lonely about it too.

If my husband was still alive then I probably would not feel so lonely but now my house is empty. Only my mysterious patient remains to keep me company. It would be better if he was awake but it cannot be helped. And when he leaves it will just be me here alone.

My house is now just a place of work. It's now the healers hut and little else. Shazz will have a new place to call home, a new bed to lay her head, and new arms that will greet her back.

I'm happy but it brings me to tears as well. I'm conflicted in how I should feel.

It's an empty feeling that's left in my home. I may still see her around, especially if she comes to do some work here as a healer, but it not like that's all she'll do.

She's a warrior. A warrior of Grissgom and soon a wife, wife of the soon to be chief. She will have more responsibilities then being at home chatting with her mother.

I love my village and am really connected to my work, but now that I'm left here alone here it makes me wonder if it isn't time retire. Pass on the title of the village healer and maybe

Actually I don't know what after that. Do Vikings actually retire? And if we do what do we do afterwards.

"scratch scratch'

A paralyzing panic hits me when I hear that noise. It comes from the closed window

'scratch scratch'

He keeps doing it. But I'm unsure what to do.

'scratch scratch scratch'

What should I do? Will he break in? Will he kill me?

'scratch scratch scratch'

But he didn't before. Back at the Kill Ring I had thought he was going to kill me. His eyes all but did it.

'scratch scratch scratch scratch'

But then as his mouth filled with a murderous blue light he looked at me. His fire vanished and his jaw bit into his own leg. I saw all his rage turn to sorrow and regret in an instant. He didn't kill me, he stepped back and just looked away in shame. And I ran.

'scratch scratch scratch scratch'

He's going to damage my window.

I step over to the window being abused and let him in.

I let the dragon in.

He doesn't jump in but slowly and hesitantly looks at me. He was waiting for my permission to enter.

"Come now get in, your brothers asleep but I am sure he is waiting for you."

He come in but is very careful and very slowly. He walks like he's stepping on shards of metal. I see that he puts something at my feet; it was my bag that I left behind.

I look at his face and despite him being a dragon I know that look well. Shazz had that look many times when she had done something she knew was wrong. It was the regret of a child who just threw a tantrum.

He crawls over to Hiccup looks down at him but rather than lay next to him he continues on to the corner where he curls himself up and closes his eyes.

I was hungry. My growling stomach finally alerted me to this. I didn't eat lunch since I was either following him all morning and sitting next to the sneaking dragon all afternoon while he was watching the Kill Ring.

I start working on making myself some food when I realize that the big brother probably was hungry as well.

I remember that he ate fish in the morning so I see if he'll take some now. I grab some fish from the basket and show it to him. He takes one peek and looks away back at Hiccup.

"Sorry if this is not what you usually eat for diner." He shakes his head and looks back at Hiccup.

"If you're wondering how he's doing today then don't worry. He's doing much better. He still needs rest but he's not at any risk at the moment." He takes the information looks at the fish in my hand and then back to Hiccup.

Is he hungry or worried for Hiccup? It really would be better if Hiccup was awake.

He starts making a smacking motion with his mouth while looking at Hiccup.

Ohhh. "So you want him to be fed first is that it." He softly nods at my answer. He probably could use some food, I didn't learn from the kids if they feed him or not.

"Sure I'll make some soup for him, but what about you?"

He just keeps looking at Hiccup. I guess he won't eat till he's fed. I decide to leave the fish next to him and move back to the kitchen to work on diner for Hiccup and I.

Once I was done cooking the food I started to feed Hiccup first. I have him swallow the herbal broth and once he finished the bowl I start my own food.

Done eating I put my focus on the dragon. He notices my gaze and just looks away. I'm conflicted over what I should do. After what happened at the Kill Ring I feel that he was a threat, but looking at him now that fury he had was gone and turned into a deep melancholy filled regret over what he did.

He looked like a child who just tossed their parents prized family sword into the sea.

"So do you feel sorry over what you almost did?" I ask him. He nods and looks away with his eyes filled with shame.

"I should apologize too. I should not have let you go their knowing what had happened. But I'm surprised that you were able to tell what happened. Or did you?"

He snorts out loud and pushes his snout with his paws. "Smelled bad for you then." He keeps rubbing his nose.

"I know what it feels to know that your comrades were killed be the enemy." But he shakes his head denying it.

"I do know. I was married twice and both times they died protecting this village. I don't think loss is anything anyone is used to or ever can. I cannot believe I am talking about loss to a dragon."

He looks at me wondering what I meant. It really was a surreal scene; I'm talking to the enemy, who isn't even human, about my life like I was lecturing him on some life lesson. It's made even stranger by the fact that not long ago I was just running from him thinking he was going to kill me for being a member of the village that kill his comrades.

And now that same dragon is here in my house like what he tried to do didn't happen. You're not supposed to take someone trying to kill you lightly and you're certainly not supposed to forgive them, so why let the dragon return? Why would I help him in the first place?

What I'm doing maybe more than for the sake of the injured Hiccup. After all I could be wrong on their relationship; the dragon could be hunting Hiccup and is simply waiting for him to get better to continue. It's unlikely and doesn't make sense but it's also a possibility. All I really know is that I have a dragon caring for a boy who was just tortured.

The dragon gave a small roar trying to get my attention. I look at him in the corner turning his head in an inquisitive turn. He wanted to know if I had something to say to him about Hiccup.

"You lost control back there. I understand why but just know I'm not going to let you go for that." He lays his ears and head down on his paws like he knew he was getting punished and was waiting to get it over with.

"Unfortunately your punishment will have to wait until Hiccup wakes up. I think he has more authority to punish you than I do." He looks at me like he got away with it.

"But I will tell you that you are grounded here till he does wake." His surprise was fun to see. "In this house or out of sight, that's all. You can't go anywhere else and you absolutely can't be seen by anyone until Hiccup wakes up and can give you his punishment. It'll mean more to you coming from him I bet."

He accepts his temporary punishment for now and curls up by Hiccups feet.

All I can do is wait till I hear the story from Hiccup. Here alone with a dragon and an injured boy.

* * *

Damn it I really have lost it, didn't I.

Worst of all I lost it in front of the nin.. dah! I mean human! I really lost my cool and probably any trust I had with the healer. Just remembering what I almost did makes me hate myself.

I damn near killed her just cause she was right there. I'm glad that I didn't, that would have really damned Hiccup. Murder on the island, the stranger would have been the first suspect.

Right at the moment that I almost shot her I looked at her green eyes. They weren't the same green that Hiccup had but for a moment they were close enough to remind me of such. Enough to pull me back. But I still felt the impulse and I desperately wanted to get rid of that gnawing feeling, I didn't even mean to but I find my teeth biting into my arm fully bringing me back to reality.

At which point I see the healer running away.

Déjà vu. I think that's what Hiccup called this feeling of repeat. Still it's been a long time since I've had to watch someone run away from me in fear. Once upon a time that was the only reaction I ever got from humans.

The nostalgic scene brings a bitter taste to my mouth. Funny I should taste the warm taste of my dissipating ignition gas that I almost used but I don't. I feel heavy.

I'm feeling guilty. The healer risked a lot and I just snapped at her like she had anything to do about what I was feeling. She has absolutely nothing to do about it. She's not like the other Vikings I've met she doesn't have any smell of dragon blood on her at all, she only smells of human blood and the bitter plants that humans use to heal. She's not a fighter she only prevents others from dying. It's admirable to me who can only hurt others to help them, the ability to help without violence.

I saw that she had forgotten her bag that carried food and more of the bitter grass. I knew that it was evidence to something suspicious happening here so I bring it with me back to her house.

I felt so pathetic for losing control that slumping my way back was all I could do at first. Then I remembered Hiccup was at her house. I ran the rest of the way back.

It wasn't till I reached the house that I was concerned. Listening to her talk to the others in there made me feel trapped and cornered, if she turned us in then everything was over. We can't run and I can't fight them while protecting Hiccup. He's in their hands and it wouldn't take much for them to kill him. Maybe if I could get him away but I can't while he's in their dwelling, and even then we would still be trapped on this land and they would chase us. In Hiccups condition running like that would kill him.

But then while I was outside of the house waiting for the worst to happen and hear the sound of their battle cry, the children left the house but not in battle ready state.

They fled saying something about too much information.

I kept waiting for the sound of battle cries but they never came, watching the pair they only stooped running and walked into the village like nothing happened. One question was left in the wake of the children. 'Is she's still protecting us?'

I really didn't expect to still be welcomed inside so I was going to leave the bag and hide in the forest to watch over Hiccup. I scratch on the opening I've been using but when she opened she invited me in.

I shouldn't have but my body automatically obeys. I didn't want to push my luck anymore so I just curl up in the corner closest to Hiccup and wait. I didn't expect anything else, but the Healer kept trying to communicate with me. I respond to be nice but really it just confused me.

She was mad but it's not the 'I'll kill you', mad rather….. I don't know?

She then says she doesn't forgive me and then brings up punishment. Moment of truth and she lets me off with being grounded. I'm already grounded without Hiccup!

She also says she'll tell Hiccup about this and would let him decide what do with me.

…

Oh joy.

I sit closer to Hiccup seeing as for whatever reason we're not dead.

But why? Really why?

So much why is making my head spin.

Now that my heads out of my confidence fueled haste, I can really see that I was being stupid about what I was trying to do. I focused so much on the positive that would have happened that I ignored how bad things would have gone had I messed up. If I was going to call what I tried anything, it would be recklessly selfish.

I was acting like I used to where I didn't have to worry about an ally. Acting like the consequences would only fall on me and skip over everyone else. Sure I planned on how to cover all my scales regarding Hiccup, how to make sure that what I did couldn't hit us to hard. But I really didn't think of how others would react to what I was doing, how Hiccup would have felt in the rescue or the escape. I didn't think about what was right for everyone and only wanted to do good for me.

Freeing the Uverworlders was the right idea, that's not in doubt. It's my optimism in doing it and being able to do it myself that was wrong. For instance what if the Uverworlders had attacked us the second they were freed? Or if one of them died on the run, vengeance on this land would have become unavoidable.

And I can't forget Hiccup. If I had gone thru with anything I had planned Hiccup would be further drawn into my trouble. It would have increased his own wanted status on both sides the humans would be alerted to the dragon supporting human, and the Uverworlders would have more witnesses to the Ningen ally of darkwing. And who knows what would have happened to the healer if her help was uncovered, worst case she meets the same end as Gobber.

Before I never had to worry about how it ended for others, casualties were always expected and always happened. I was never connected to them so I always let slide off my back. So long as things changed and the fighting ended somehow it really didn't matter what happened to anyone. Even if everyone just died, which has happened a few times, I would still just move on. After all I was always just the hunted outsider getting in everyone's way.

I can't rely on my old ways anymore. Too much has changed in me that I just can't risk it. I have someone I have to be responsible for, I have family I care for and can't be dragging into trouble. Not when he doesn't know how bad thing could really be.

Hiccups situation is different from mine. This territory is his birthplace; he has every right to do whatever he thinks is the right thing or to make it better and if he goes too far I have to be there to pull him back from doing the wrong thing.

He has reason to fight, to try and make things better. He wants to run but not before doing what's right. He wants to know that he did everything he could here and that there is nothing else that would pull him back once we leave.

He wants to do the right thing for the home that doesn't want him.

That's one thing I agree with, we want to change things here. Even if no one else wants it or supports us.

I just wish he tell him the whole story he wants to know. Everything about the queen and how this is all her fault.

I turn my head to watch the healer as she starts checking over Hiccup, soon a sour expression crosses her face.

'Is something wrong with Hiccup?!'

"Those two…. One of them needs a chastity belt, without a key."

'I…I I don't know what that means. Is it bad?'

She must have noticed my concern. "Oh it's not about Hiccup. It's my daughter. She really is becoming all play and no work."

'What about her?'

She stands up and gets a scrap of fabric and wets it. I lean closer to sniff the spot she was examining. It was kinda wet and stick but mostly dry and flaky.

'What the?! Those two were mating right next to him! And for a long time too. Mmmm?' I sniff even more because I detected something more.

"Since you can tell what happened at the dragon ring you should be able to tell what they were doing here while we were gone. So?"

'They started copulating an hour after you left and stopped about I think twenty minutes before you got back with brief pauses every now and then. You know this reminds me of all the times that I've watched human pairs mate. Seriously you humans can just about do it anywhere, except the sky but then again that's an obvious thing without wings. Hah, I still remember that pair that started in their house and two hours later found themselves on another side of their land. They were so confused.'

"They were at it for some time weren't they?" I nod. "My oh my. That's the problem with children, easily distracted and addicted. They had five rooms in the house and they did it here in the one room where they were supposed to be responsible."

I shake my head. 'No they didn't. It smells like they did all over your house. Didn't start here at least.'

She sighed. "Thank you for telling me that. That child of mine, if she was not getting married I would be punishing her up to her neck." She seemed frustrated. Something she said reminded me of what else I smelled. I think she noticed that I had something else to say. "What else?"

'She's with eggs or wait humans don't have eggs do they. Human females have hatchlings inside their bodies don't you? How does that work? Ehww! That's disgusting! Well either way I can smell it in her mating fluids.'

"I'm sorry but what is it? You look like you had a very disturbing thought."

I look around and see something that could convey my message. I walk over to the kitchen and grab it from the basket it was in, take it to her and drop it in her hands.

She looks at the egg in her hand and try's to work out the message. Doesn't look like she's getting it. "I'm sorry, I do not understand. What does an egg mean to a drago…." Her eyes widen enough to cover her face.

'Congratulations.'

"SHE'S PREGNATE!?"


	26. CH26 Trust Your Truth

Ch26: Trust Your Truth

I do not own HTTYD or their characters. Here I made OC, OOC, and ? Ok I don't know if there is a short hand for Original/Modified Character Past but I also do that too.

* * *

The night passed with no sleep for Lanie.

The dragons claim that my daughter was pregnant had stunned me so much that I could not think straight.

"Does she know?" I asked but the only person to answer was that dragon who had told my in the first place. I have no doubt in his claim, I had seen his skills with his nose back at the ring when he figured out the dragons deaths that had occurred there.

He did answer my question with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Considering how much they have been together lately really supports your idea."

The dragon only laid his head down like he didn't care. 'It's your child that's soon to have young ones of her own. You should be excited; at least I think that's what the proper human response should be.'

"I should be excited for her but… I honestly do not think you are the right person to talk about this to."

'Probably not. The only family I've ever had is Hiccup. So I can only guess how you feel with a coming hatchling.'

The chief came by the following day to tell me the results of the search. Like I expected they found nothing, no ship or other people. He was rather disappointed at the results but he did not let it show much.

"Stickstone did you know Hiccup?" I ask him. He knew who he was when he came so it is a valid question to ask him.

He sat down to tell me this story. "Do you remember eight years ago when me and several others left for the traditional Village Summit?" I nod recalling when the elders and chief left for the meeting.

"Well it was their on Berk that I met Stoic and his son." That would make sense. All the chiefs and heirs would have met with all the other tribe chief's and their heirs.

"What did you make of him?"

"Truthfully, he was the hiccup of all hiccups. Scrawniest little thing I'd ever seen. The first though in my head when I looked at him was 'How was this boy alive?' He didn't even seem fit for a dragon appetizer let alone fighting."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes truthfully. Seems an exaggeration but it was true. Remember the days when Chapskin was still the wimpy crybaby in the village. Remember how weak and frail he was despite being the tallest back then?"

"Hard to forget. Treating him was like dealing with a tall set up pile of fruit at the market, if I picked the wrong one the whole thing would fall apart. He was tall compared to kids his age but he was more like a lanky scarecrow. He had no substance to his height. He never looked like a hiccup as tall as he was but he was weak and that was no different than being a runt."

"Well Hiccup seemed worse than that. He was more like a statue of a fish bone made of sand. I felt if my son just looked at him he would crumble."

"Did that happen? Did Splinterbone do anything to him? You know like he used to do to Chapskin." I ask.

"Do you really wish to know what happened? It was so unbelievable I or any of the other chief couldn't believe it either, even Stoic."

"Ok you got me curious. What happened?"

"Do you know Dagur from Breserker Island? Now he's known as Dagur the Insane. His title should say enough. Well he went to pick on the poor boy, threw a knife at the boy which made him cry."

"You're right he deserves his title. By the way how old were they?"

"Hiccup if I remember was six. Dagur was seven. Well after that first knife was thrown Dagur found himself in a world of hurt. There were these five other children from Berk the same age as Hiccup. The moment he started crying they literally stormed the docks."

"Stormed? Aren't you exaggerating a little, their only six year olds." I ask with skepticism.

He was slowly shaking his head to deny my skepticism. "I would have thought the same if I hadn't seen it myself. But no they attacked those docks like it was Dragon Island itself. The two largest boys plowed thru the crowd and knocked everyone in their way into the water. A pair of twins came with a length of rope which they tied to two posts and a little blond girl who attacked, disarmed, and restrained Dagur. Once they captured him, all six of them used the rope the twins tied like a bow and Dagur like an arrow was shot into the ocean."

"They shot him into the ocean?! Really?"

"Oh it's true. That boy got some real distances in the air too. But it's what we saw after they were done, THAT really left an impression. Those kids went to help Hiccup, but it wasn't like 'Pick him up and be on our way.' Nope this was 'My family is in danger; Villagers grab you pitchforks and your torches and HANG the enemy!' Their devotion to the frail boy left no doubt as to why the boy made it as far as he did in life despite his weak looks and even weaker presence."

"Wow."

"There's more. Once we were all fished out of the water and onto land we saw those kids go everywhere together. Especially that blond girl and Hiccup. The only thing I could compare it to was a guard dog loyally staying close to their master. She even had a growl to match. You could see bloody murder in her eyes whenever any of the other chief heirs went to see him."

"Anything else happen? Like say dragon related?"

"Only the ending dragon kill done together by all the chiefs. The rest of the summit was the same as any other I'd been to."

I take in the new information and realize something that doesn't fit the contents of his story.

"If he was so close to those kids that they'd protect him so fiercely back then, where were they now to allow this to happen to him?"

He thought but could only come to one conclusion. The same one I had. "They must be dead."

He started to leave after that answer. His past experience with the boy left more questions than it really answered about him.

Just before he left I figure before he left I should tell him what I knew about Shazz and Chapskin. He is involved in this as well since they are going to be the chief family soon.

"Stickstone, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Lanie? You sound depressed."

There really is no other way to tell him but to simply say it. "It's Shazz, She's pregnant."

He stood silent for some time before he broke out in thunderous laughter. "Oh Lanie, that's a good one, pregnant. Listen I know that they go fooling around a lot but don't let it concern you too much, don't let your imagination run to far from you. They're not pregnant. If they were Cal would be running around telling everybody in the village about it." He is right about his last statement; Cal the village gossip vulture is usually the first to know things like that, she also twist the truth and spread slander to the rest of the village with the help of her daughters.

But not this time. This is something I know before her. "Sir I'm sure. I don't even think that they themselves know."

This time he did not laugh. "You're that sure? How? And why tell me? They're the ones that need to know."

"I am sure, I learned about it last night thru a new healers trick. And I'm telling you because you are the one that is to wed them. Not only that but he is going to become the chief soon. Doesn't that complicate matter or such?"

"Mmmmh it does not really affect the line of succession. It's actually a very good thing, remember that one of the primary duties of the chief is to have an heir. If what you're saying is true then they already have that covered. I really see no problems with it. Do you think it's a problem?"

As a healer and as a member of the village of Grissgom, no I do not. Having children is a blessing. But as a mother I can't help but feel angry with her for not waiting till she was married. "I suppose not. Just that their impatience is exasperating."

'HA HA that's true. The kids these days have very little interest in following with the traditions and simply want to skip ahead to the end or to the good parts. But don't let that concern you. What's done is done and it's not hurting anyone. At least not just yet for her. HAHAHA"

"Very funny." Not really but still I humor him.

"Anyways Lanie, do you intend to tell them or would you like me to do it?"

"I will tell them." I just have to figure if it should be before or after the wedding.

"Well if that's all then I'll leave. I have to go and see if the ships are still sea worthy for when the ice breaks."

Once he left I worked on some salves and potions while the dragon resumed his sentinel position acting as a pillow for Hiccup's head. He was hiding in the ceiling while the chief was here. I told him to stay out of sight and it seems that that is one skill he excelled at.

It was quiet and slow for the rest of the day. The dragon still had the same depressed expression on his face but not as much as before. After what happened in the kill ring he seemed to think I would do something to him but after we talked, or in his case listened and nodded, he seemed to feel better.

One thing is now bothering me now that I have the chance to think about it. "I doubt that Hiccup just calls you Dragon." I call over to the big black head rest. He slowly looks at me and wonders what I mean.

"Hiccup must call you something you respond to. I wonder what your name is."

He only looked at Hiccup like he expected him to answer from his sleep. He then shifts his gaze to me and lifts half his brow. 'Hey if you're going to ask for someone's name you should tell yours first.'

"Just too many questions. But there is one I should be pondering; when he wakes do we tell the village about you?"

This got the dragons attention. He shook his head to tell me not a good idea. "Do not worry, I will not do anything till he wakes."

He sighed with relief and went back to staring at Hiccup. I went back to work. Truthfully it felt too much like talking to myself when I tried to talk to the dragon. I know he responds with nonverbal cues but it's awkward every time since I expect speech from someone that's not a patient.

I hear the dragon moaning and when I look at him I see he's looking at the tools I have set on the wall. "He doesn't need any of those. He just needs to rest now."

He keeps moaning. He's way too concerned over his health.

I kept trying to tell him no but he was persistent. Our debate must have disturbed Hiccup because he started to stir in his sleep. He didn't wake before but he was moaning a bit now. It was with the moaning that the dragon stopped complaining and curled up and covered his ears with his paws.

"Now what are you doing?"

'Stop it' It was a whisper but you could hear Hiccup say something. I go over to him and see if he woke up. He was still asleep but he's action means that he is improving.

'Don't kill them dad, wrong Mistake Toothless No need Dead Killed him Wrong Astrid Finish Return Mixed Friends Miss Gobber stood Home Dead gone.'

It kept getting worse. He was having a nightmare and it was exiting his dreams from his mouth for everyone to hear, which was why the dragon was covering his ears, to block out his pain.

I wanted answers and his sleeptalking was giving them to me. It wasn't a full story but I got some key points.

Someone died, he ran, and now he can't return home.

Hiccup kept moaning with his dragon trying to stay close keeping close to him in worry. He squeezed his eyes shut whenever he spoke. "You've been hearing this for a while, haven't you?" He didn't nod since he had his ears covered by his paws.

His sleep talk now wasn't randomly mumbled words like before, this was a coherent story. 'Mom when you left'

This was his story up till now.

* * *

For a while now Hiccups been watching his life over and over trying to see what went astray.

My memories were always clear but there's something about seeing my life in my dreams rather than while conscious that points out little details that I never put much thought into.

It all starts for me with my earliest memories of my mom. She was always the first thing I could always remember when I think back that far. Back then I was never alone with my dad, if I remember anything about him then I clearly remember it was always with my mom. I always saw mom and him but never just him alone.

Then the day came that she went out the door one day and never came back.

Something connected that I couldn't remember about that day, like snap details rushed me and filled in gaps I didn't know I had. That day my mom took me to the home of a friend to take care of me while she ran out to do an errand. _"Ok Hiccup you stay here with the Hoffersons while I'm gone. I have to get ready for your birthdays. So stay with Astrid till I get back and both of you stay out of trouble, kay."_

We both responded with a loud and ready "YES!" We had our own thing to get ready for our third Birthday.

Yeah that right I remember that we had such close births that our parents celebrated them as the same day. We were born in the same week so we used to celebrate our birthdays at the same time.

Seeing her leave thru the door was the last time I saw mom. She just disappeared that night. There was a raid but it wasn't a huge one just a small one with just a couple of dragons that came that night. We never found her body.

That day was the first time I cried so hard and the first that I knew my dad was there with me without her. I remember his anger that night as he stormed thru our house in his misery before he took me to bed.

The next few days I stayed with the Hoffersons. That was the time that my dad began his insane hunts to Helheims gate to take the dragons nest. This was the time I first got closer to anyone else that wasn't mom. Me and Astrid stayed together the whole time along with the other kids, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. We stayed close, real close. That first month since my mom was taken the six of us practically lived together at one of their houses. The others parents took turns to watch over us but for the most part we were left alone to grow together as a group simply moving from house to house.

When my dad returned from his hunt we had to be split up but every day afterwards we kept coming back together. In the village if you saw one of us you knew that the other five were no less the ten feet away. We just did everything together from chores to games.

A few years later when I was five my clumsiness brings me to the doors of Gobber. I broke something at home because I wasn't strong enough to hold it. My dad figured that the best punishment was to send me to work with his best friend. I hated it at first since it meant I couldn't be with the others. I told them not to worry and that they should go out and have fun without me. I was the one being punished and that they don't have to suffer in the forge with me.

I hated the work because all I did was make a mess of things, it seemed that no matter what I couldn't get anything right in the forge. But regardless of what bad I did in the forge Gobber didn't take it as harshly as I expected from a friend of my dad. I first expected him to yell and smack me to do this or that, but that wasn't how it was. He took my mistakes with a laugh and told me joyously to try again with just a little hint of what I could try next to do better.

I never understood why but I grew comfortable around Gobber, like like? Well like he was just another one of the kids. It was amazing to know an adult that I could be close with since my dad never was. If it wasn't the hunts he led then it was one thing or another in the village so the only time I saw Stoic was in passing in the village, late at home when we would have a silent dinner, or when he was scolding me for another one of my screw-ups.

Eventually the kids and I turned Gobber's shop into our hangout. That's when Gobber first showed us the back room. He said it was payment for the good work that I did with him. He gave us the back room for us to do what we want so long as it didn't bother with work.

We turned that room into our hide out. Even made the door smaller just to show that it was just for us kids. We could spend days in that hangout and no one would bother us. It stayed just the six of us in that room or in the village or in the woods.

We stayed six till we hit a junction. It was a moment that seems to change and alter everything we did.

We started training when we were seven. We learned what weapons we liked and eventually found something that we took home with us. A broad ax for Astrid, a spiked mace for Snotlout, identical spears for the twins, and a hammer for the beefy Fishlegs, and a small sword for myself.

Well even in sparing and training I showed no affinity to fighting. But when I saw the others doing their best and becoming stronger I couldn't help but want to help in my own way. It wasn't much but I could forge. Or help in forging.

So the deal was made. _"Gobber I want to make a deal with you. Make me your apprentice. Make me your apprentice so I can make perfect weapons for Stridy Lout Legs and the Nuts, please."_

He accepted my plead. In a few mouths six new weapons were made, perfect. They would last and be ideal for them for years to come. Even as adults they would still be the perfect weapons for them.

And with six weapons born were six names and the oaths that stayed in them. _"Da names ye givs dem mak dm yr oathkeepers. Dis name must mean everythin to ya as a Viking. To doses dat ye care about an fer doses that ya lay yer life down in dis village. Tis not somthin ta take lightly or to do witout thinkin. Da name is with ya fereva and that means that wha ya say now to all dos present will mark who ya are fer da rest of ya life."_ Those were Gobbers words and lecture to us. He was trying to tell us to wait till we were adults to make such important promises.

That didn't stop us we went right ahead and named our weapons with our oaths on the spot.

Broken promises mean nothing now to me but the names stay in my mind nonetheless. The name and their reasons.

_"Stormcutter, You will be Stormcutter. And one day I will learn to throw you so great that you could fly and cut straight into anything, thru anything even the worst of the worst."_

_"Um well I guess uhh Littlesticker. I'm sure you could stab and stick into a dragons scales. I think."_

_"Crushlout! OiOiOi!"_

_"Pokey. You look like a pokey."_

_"Pointy! See see best and pointest out of all of them!"_

_"Well I guess that makes you Rocky. Cause you also look like a Rocky."_

Six names six promises and life went on. We played, we practiced, and I got stabbed in the back, yep normal days…. No that's not right. Oh yeah that's right three days later I got stabbed.

It was while we were playing in the woods. We split into teams of three. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and me vs the twins and Astrid. We were playing capture the flag. We each had a red or blue flag and we had to capture the other teams colored flag. I got separated from my team but by the time Snotlout found me I was on the ground with a knife softly sticking out of my back.

'_It was done by someone who had never killed someone before.'_

'_I promise that this will never happen again! Right guys!'_

'_Whoever has done this will rue the day the EVER crossed paths with my boy!' _

Other than some sobbing and crying these were the only words I can remember while I lay in my bed. It was all really hazy.

But now another connection. Something that is clear now that I couldn't remember before.

The timeline. I gave my first journal of inventions to Johan only a week before I gave the weapons to the guys. Johan left the day after I gave them their presents, and I got attacked two days later. By ship even for Johan it a two week trip to the continent minimum. By that math….

I have to say it regardless of what it means. It's truth. Something I've had to deny because I couldn't stand it. The truth doesn't mean anything now that I'm away from it all, it's now only something I can wallow in and either confront or just completely forget.

But that latter option is not me, so I have to go back to that moment that I was stabbed and see what happened in reality.

I have to remember that everyone in Berk was in the Village in a meeting concerning the hunt for Dragon Island. I have to remember there were only six people in those woods. I have to remember that none of us kids brought any of our weapons into the woods. And I have to remember that at this time based on the math of the timeline at this point in my life. At this point in my life….I still wasn't a target to Dessida, they didn't even know of me yet.

So the truth is one of five tried to kill me. Not accident, tried.

And I know who it was. I saw their brawny arm dripping with my blood as they let go of the plunged knife. I saw their face shadowed by the sun as I fell. I saw them as the pretended to be the one who found me. He didn't find me; Snotlout did it and called the other to seem innocent.

But why?

It all comes back to that thing that there still is so much that others were keeping from me that I should have been told. I just never really knew myself.

It was also after this incident that we all started to drift apart. I became more serious in my inventing and the others became engrossed in their own dragon training. With my inventing came the bulling and the scorn over what I did. And with that came the segregation of myself from everyone else. The friends I had close to me started separating themselves from me and either turned their back on me or joined the laughter.

It was humiliating and lonely but I made it in one piece for the most part.

There were three other times I got attacked. My head is clear now so I can remember the things that happened better than before. The second and third time it was done by a man not of Berk, someone who held a strange gold crest chanting nonsense while he looked down at me. Dessidian. Their assassin that come for my life.

But the fourth time wasn't Dessida. Snotlout came for a second shot. In his right hand his dagger, in his left a familiar gold crest. And he wasn't alone, Tuffnut was there too.

Snotlout betrayed Berk for another shot at me and got Tuffnut to join him.

"_You Brat! Because of you because you existed he can never be chief! He can never take his true destiny in his hands because of you! Because you lived!"_

So that's what Spitlout meant by that. He joins a religion and tried to take me out in their name, his punishment he lost his chiefdom rights.

I joined a dragon and I get hunted down to death. Where's fairness when you need it.

No, that's not all. Something more happened that I don't know. They by all rights willingly betrayed Berk so they should have been exiled but they weren't. That can only mean that some under the table dealings had been taking place. A trade for their lives.

All this truth is starting to make me sick. They betrayed for a foreign religion and get gods know what punishment. I make a frienemy and I get tortured and chased out.

Eh, fair enough I guess. Religion trumps brotherhood. At least to them it's fair. After all religion is still a human thing.

Well hardship and loneliness aside I guess we can skip seven years to bring me to the beginning of dragon training.

Wait I'm forgetting something else. Something small. It's so small and forgettable that I'm not thinking of it. Something in that seven year gap from then till now. Something that happed recently that makes that event stand out more.

_"I'll be gon fer a few weeks Hiccup so no playn in da forge. Clear."_ Gobber left for a few weeks. He was gone for five months. But that's not what's important. His personal effects.

When he left he had his basic Viking travel set plus "Extra undies." Ughe.

When he came back he returned with it. "_You'll nee it fer proof_."

After that trip was the first time I saw that lockpicking knife of his. He didn't have it before. So where did he go that he got it? In fact he never said how or even if he made it or bought it. But there's more I need to remember.

"_Gobber what's the metal sliver you've got?" _

"_Dis. Wel ya see lad I got dis ta make a pair. An from dat something important ta me. I promised er I wouldn't but one day ya'll know da truth and see da other half as well as many other thins. Dat is if da miss feisty don't an go killin me first fer tellan ya."_

"_Who's Miss feisty?"_

"_Shes jus someone dat I'm deeply connected deeply ta, Lik ya an Astrid. Right so ya made ya move yet?"_

"_Pffh! Yeah right." _

Now I'm regretting not pressing the issue. But it all comes back to that issue that I really didn't know before.

But then I skip to just a week ago and realize that now I can't get my answers. Not from Gobber or Berk at least.

But there is more about the day I asked about that knife that I needed to remember other than the knife. It was what he was doing when I asked him. And it adds truth to what I thought was just a rumor before.

His talk with her, Gothi, about what was happening that day. She had _it_ with her.

Gothi's journal. A comprehensive record of all that happens in Berk, from the raids to everyday life. A journal written in the language of the gods known only to her and Gobber.

I have to get it. The answers I want could be in it.

And so I have to go back. If not for goodbye then for the truth I want.

* * *

Lanie heard the story up till the part where he wants to return to get the journal.

I had to step out for a moment to get some air.

The whole story left a bad taste in my mouth. Not only did I eavesdrop on someone else's personal story. But hearing that whole thing and how he was betrayed as a child and now mostly alone.

I know of loneliness having known Chapskin's story to be similar. But that's all, it's only similar not the same. Chapskin still managed to live and grow up with his mother and father for several years before illness took her. He may have been bullied but the bullies were punished when it happened. And most distinctive was that Chapskin never had someone try and kill him.

There were still several issues that I still didn't understand like what happened to the other teens, who died, and what really happened to lead up to torturing a child.

As a mother I can't help but feel that this is the worst thing that can happen to the young. Dragons are one thing but humans and family no less torturing them? Unforgivable for any reason.

Period.

Thinking of that happening to my Shazz makes me pray to Odin to have the strength to tear any island and village apart just to rescue her and spare her the pain. Even if I had to take her place. Especially now that I know she's pregnant.

I head back inside and sit next to the dragon. He watched me wondering if I was alright. "I'm fine just had to clear my head."

He snorted at my comment and looked at the shelves with my herb line on it. "Not because of that. Those are good for your health." But he just snorts again. Makes me wonder if it's good for his health.

It was now dark out and the day seemed to drift thru listening to Hiccup keep muttering things in his sleep, but it wasn't anything complete like his story before. Just things that add to the knowledge that he is deeply tormented both in body and mind.

The dragon seems to understand this as well because every time the talks his expression drops and he looks like someone left helpless in the face of danger. He wants to help relive his nightmares but can't do anything about it.

"He'll wake up soon just wait for him."

But now that's all we could do, wait. Wait for him to wake up on his own.

It night now and I was close to falling asleep when Hiccup moaning changed.

"Mmmh? Wha where?" He was waking up. This instance makes me nervous as to what I should say.

But the dragon beats me to him. "Tooth buddy what?... Where are we now? Look like someone's house."

The dragons' happiness and joy to see him awake was funny. He shook and waged like he was ready to explode.

"Are you feeling better Hiccup?" I ask from his left side.

He tensed when he when he heard my voice. "Whose their?" His weak voice was raspy, dry, and weak.

So what do you say to someone obviously suspicious, deeply wounded mentally and physically, and probably scared out of his mind for fear of repeating past mistakes?

"Hiccup, my name is Lanie Hotchette. I'm a healer and I'm here to help you."

I could see he was confused. He turned his head to look at me but once he did I could see the same fear in his eyes as before. But this time he looked at his brother and back at me and relaxed. "Why are you helping me? You should be able to see I have a _situation _that'll be a problem right. So why?"

Why? "Because I'm your ally."

He takes my answer and closes his eyes again like he was going to sleep. "Stupid dream."

"This isn't a dream!"


	27. CH27 Feel In Tears

CH27: Feel In Tears

I don't own HTTYD and their characters, for very good reason. I own OC and OOC.

* * *

It's been a long day.

But after everything has been done and work is over I'm finally headed home up the hill. Tilting my head up I see the large keel shaped building that is home.

Walking the path I don't see anyone outside. But I can hear the muffled chatter coming from each house as everyone merrily bonded with their families. Everyone was getting ready for the night.

'Astrid!'

And everyone was happy, everyone's family was doing their own ritual to bless their night. If you listened hard enough you could hear them whisper the tales of gods to the little one as they happily take it all in with wonder and excitement in their hearts.

"Astrid."

"Yes?" I turn my head, my heavy braid whipping hard on my back. The voice is unmistakable she's been my friend for a long time. We were like Stoic and Gobber, a tight friendship that boarded on sisterhood.

"Hey Ruff." She was jogging up behind me, her tired breath seen clearly as she reached me. "What's up?"

'Oh boy this is bad!' Her low volume hindered my hearing.

"What was that Ruff?"

"I said that was bad." Her tone was dead expressionless and distant. Whatever it was must not have been real good. She didn't have her mischievous grin that said it was just too much fun, she had a look that was transparent but with no countenance. It was vacant but then in a blink it changes to a bright and life filled face.

"What did you and Tuffnut do?"

She looked away. "You make it seem like we always do something. Can't I just say hi without an interrogation?"

"Not when you look guilty. What happened?"

'It was bad.'

"Ruff."

"Really it's nothing we were just thinking of getting a party together."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It's not. Why would you think it was something bad? Fish and the others are thinking the day after tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I'll have to check if I'm able to get away from work."

"What about _them_?"

"Nothings stopping them from going without me."

"But it's just not the same without everyone present. Come on its one day. Just blow it off."

"You know I can't do that."

"Hahh, fine but try and make it."

"I'll make it. Work or no work I'll be there before you guys start the cake."

"That more like it! It's been awhile since we celebrated like this. Nothing wrong with being happy for bad misfortune leaving our lives. Happy days remember happy happy happy! Smile!"

I give her a big grin. "That's more like it. Come on we'll have fun." She started to turn to leave but she stopped in a start. "Whoa! Geez Limp what are you doing out this late! Go home! You don't need to be here yet."

I couldn't see him passed Ruffs body but once he runs off I can just make out the red hair of a little boy carrying a helmet running off in the other direction.

"What was that about?"

"Eh you know Limpleg; _likes to prowl around the darkest hour_. Anyways bye."

She ran off home. I do the same.

Every time I approach these doors is like a new level of excitement. I know what awaits me past these doors but in light of what's happened recently. Well I just have very good reason to be happy.

The doors open and the warming heat of a cooking fire greets me and invites me in to see the person who was there in the kitchen making diner.

My husband greeted me home like he always does with a goofy kid like smile and a bad joke.

"So what does a chief like to do after work? Diner, drink, bath, or"

"Don't you say it Hiccup, I'm warning you, last time you used that joke I ended up in bed for a month."

"What about those other 8 to 9 months? Besides it was worth it wasn't it?" He directs his head over to the crib that was behind him as he turned a broth in the pot getting it ready to eat.

I smile at him knowing what he meant. "Yeah it was worth it. So how's he been without mommy?"

"I think daddy's been taking care of him just great. Ruff and Fishlegs came by to see him."

"How nice of them."

"Don't play innocent Astrid. I know you sent them here to make sure we were ok."

"Of course I didn't." He looks at me, he can see right thru my lie. "Ok so I did. I was just worried about how my boys were doing."

"Astrid I can take care of him ok. So I can't breast feed him but that's just that."

"Haha, sorry about that. But just to be clear she volunteered for that part."

"I figured she did it just to mess with me. It won't be long for them now will it?"

"Seven more months. Soon she'll be a mother too."

I look into the crib and see the peaceful sleep of my sons face. "How longs he been down?"

"About an hour or so. Fed, changed, and put to bed. No problems mama."

"Good to hear." I sit in a chair and just watch him work.

The wonders he can do with his hands. I'm not worried that he'll mess up with our son but it hasn't even been a month since he was born, I miss them even when I just turn my back to them.

Dinner is served and it's just bliss in my mouth. Second best taste on my tongue, Hiccup is the best taste of course.

We eat while I tell him how my day as chief was and he tells me how our son did today.

"Gods I hope I'm there the day he says his first words."

"Don't worry about it. No way would he do anything to disappoint his mom."

"Thanks."

After eating the two of us just spend our time looking over our son while we hold each other his head resting on my shoulder as mine lays on his. "_Toothless_ is quiet something isn't he."

"He is. Just a little bundle of wonder in our lives."

"He changed everything in our lives. But even then it still stayed the same."

"Yep, all that's changed is that were closer and more bonded now. He's ours, our everything. Both of you are my world."

"Thanks, you know I was always worried about it. How'd we be together but it's been two years and"

"And I couldn't be happier. This is how it should always be, you and me. The two of us and our son. Hey you know Ruff and the others are having a party the day after tomorrow."

"Sound like I'll need to get my special yak pies and ice cakes."

"You know I'd prefer it if you just make those every night regardless of the occasion."

"Sounds like you just want to be spoiled every night."

"You make it sound like that would be a bad thing. You like them too."

"I do."

"Sooo?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

We held on close as we snuggled on a chair. It was a tight squeeze for two adults but that just let us get in closer to each other. Since he was the smaller one he was the one who was more on top of me, I take inthe feel of his soft but boney lower body; his legs, his thighs, his bum. His upper body was leaning into my body as we lay on each other one of his arms tucked between my breast coming up to reach and cupping my cheek ready to bring me into a kiss, his other arm under my head letting me softly rest as I did the same for his head on my chest.

"Four years."

"What was that Hiccup?"

"Four years ago when we started dragon training, well it was obvious I was way out of my league."

"Oh yeah that first day you nearly died."

"_What happened next?"_

"Well after the training that night I pulled you away andwe talked. I got you to quite training. It was better that way. If you kept going then you would have been killed."

"_Do you remember what you said to me? Do you remember what my dad did?"_

"I told him, 'you weren't a fighter'. It was obvious to everyone. Seriously what could your dad have been thinking letting you join."

"You got him to pull me out. _But that left me nowhere."_

"Well I became the champion, we got married, I became the chief in your place, and now we have our wonderful joy from Frayja, goddess of fertility. He's our son and your my husband and their really is no other way I would have it."

"So you're happy like this?"

"I don't think I could be happy otherwise."

Yeah this was all I want in life. My boy and our boy.

"Wow! Really? That's it? This is how you saw your future?"

!?

That wasn't Hiccups soft voice that I heard. Opening my eyes he was gone, no longer in my arms. "HICCUP?"

I look around frantically but the only person I see was Tuffnutt sitting in the corner. "Oh gods nono no no no!" I rush to the crib but he was not their either. "No no no! Where are they where'd they go!?"

"Oh come on. You seriously haven't figured it out yet?"Tuffnutt was sitting and watching me frantically look around my home to find traces of where Hiccup had gone.

"What do you mean?! What happened? Where are they?! What have you done to my family!"

"Ok Astrid calm down otherwise you'll"

"I'll what!?" I charge at him, grab him by his vest, and lift him off his feet.

? My arms lose their strength dropping Tuffnutt to the ground. "Oww see I told you."

"Wha?" I look at my hands but notice nothing. I look at the rest of me and see I'm soaked in red. Red was pouring from my torso like a pool made of red water was trying to form at my feet. "What's going on?"

"Ruff told you didn't she? Seriously that was bad." He shook his head as he waved his finger at me.

"What? You're not making any sense! Actually when do you ever make sense. Where are they?"

"Yeh that's true, but you need to remember Astrid," He took a deep breath and suddenly it felt like his words would become an actual weapon, a weapon that could kill even the strongest dragon. "_He's gone. You were never with him and now he's gone." _

"He's not gone! Where is he?!"

"Yeh it's true. But we can get to that later. Anyways don't you think you should clean yourself up?"

I look down to see that the red I was covered in was no longer there. I was now as I was just as I was before. I was a teen again.

"I don't get it."

"Astrid none of this is real. All that before was just you dreaming of a better place. I gotta ask, is that seriously your idea of a better place? Cause that didn't seem like you at all."

"What do you know about what I am? And what happened, what do you mean 'better place'?"

"I'm not really the question kinda guy, so I'll only ask one and answer one."

"What?"

"First, the answer. You did something _**BAD**_ and now you're here to try and get thru it." The moment he said bad my eyes flash with fire and a crying face, but I can't tell who or what.

"That's not an answer what...? Bad?"

"Now it's my turn Pffhh! Was that really how you saw yourself in the future? HAHHAHA that's just insane! Coming from you I mean."

"What do you mean? Are you saying it couldn't happen?"

"Well uhmm well yeah. No offence but you never seemed to fall into the family friendly thing."

"Just because I want to be a great Viking doesn't mean I never wanted a family."

"Is that something out of Viking duty? I mean sure it could have happened like you imagined. You know if you actually confronted Hiccup early and stopped everything from happening like it did, but would that really have you end up with him? I mean your family, they would have never accepted Hiccup as a son-in-law. And it's not like you couldn't have found someone who was better for you."

"Define better."

"You know, a real Viking, a real man. Like me or Snotlout. Hell even you thought it yourself. He was more the wife in the relationship then you."

"Why would anyone think they know what I want? If I want to love someone then it should be someone"

"You can remember and forget? Or is it someone who would make you feel superior, so that you could be the strongest?" I swing my head to see I was no longer in the house of my dreams but in the Great Hall. Everyone was there and they were all being joyous as they celebrated. Lights and presents were everywhere and everyone pasted each other as they gave out gifts.

"I remember this. It Snoggletog from, well really their all the same so it's hard to tell when." The person who I'm now talking to was not Tuffnutt but Fishlegs. His large body despite being in the middle of the crowd seemed to just ignore the fact that there were people bumping into him in all directions. He just stood looking at me and everyone else wasn't there.

"I would never forget Hiccup. The two of us have been together since nearly the beginning. I never forgot that. I may forget some details"

"Important ones."

"BUT that doesn't mean that I didn't care about and wanted to help or protect him. We were never about who was stronger but rather what we could do for each other."

"So you do remember just not everything. …?"

"What are you looking around for?"

"This was not what I set up for my turn. Hold on." The area turned from the Great Hall to the docks. "Are you kidding? This isn't it either." Another change and another scene, this time a familiar cliff side. "This isn't funny." Once more this time a small room that looks like it made like a child's fort. "How is it that Ruff and Tuff could get it right in one go and I can't get to the middle of nowhere?"

One more change and this time we were in the middle of the forest. "There we go. Oh great now I lost my train of thought. …. Oh yeah remember Astrid what happened here seven years ago?"

I look around and try to find something familiar but nothing seemed to click. "It's just a forest. I've done lots of things in the woods of Berk."

"But this isn't something you did yourself. This was the day you really wanted to become stronger. Just remember that's what you swore when you saw what's behind you."

Behind me? I softly turn to look but all I see was. "Snotlout, really? Why would I want to become stronger for him?" But there was something different about him. He wasn't the same young adult Snotlout I now know but how he was as a kid. Back when we were all childhood friends.

I could see his hands covered in blood. 'Guy I uh? Oh no guys I just found him like this.'

I look down and see that there was a body at his feet. Something was sticking out and reflected a small beam of light at my eyes that made me squint and brought my hands up to shield my eyes.

He wasn't talking to me. This is just a replay of what happened. This is made obvious when I see myself, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs run over to see what he was talking about.

"Oh come on! You still can't see it?"

"See what? Looks like Snotlout hurt himself and someone else and is now bleeding. Why bother remembering this when I hurt him every day."

I look back but Fishlegs was gone. I was now standing in the middle of the forest in the past with frozen images of my past playing with the others. Nothing was happening no one was moving. "Now what?"

I decide to look around. I head off in the opposite direction to see if I can find something else. I don't need to look back, one day at play is the same as any other.

I walk in the same direction for what seems a while but here in this inconsistent world I don't get anywhere. Even the distance that should have brought me to Berk doesn't seem to be any closer. It was frustrating and eventually I had had enough.

"AHHHH! What is this! Where am I!"

It was pointless what I was doing and where I was.

"I just want to be with my family again, I want to know where Hiccup is, I want to go back home, I love him, I want to see him again, I want to kill him, I want to hold him, I want to hear him make all the stupid jokes as much as he wants, I'll help him make all the stupid tools he does, I'll wander around with him lost if I have to, I'll behead him, I'll say sorry for always punching him, I'll bath with him, I won't let him get hurt, I'll protect him, I'll stuff his corpses and hang it, I'll stay with him, I'll play whatever with him, I'll go wherever with him, I'll share his pain, I'll take his pain, I want to find him, I'll even try and cook his favorite food for him, I'll I'll I'll hic hic ah ah hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I could feel heavy tears streaming down. I didn't know what to do. I'm just on my knees in the middle of nowhere and there's nothing around, not him not anyone. All I can do is cry and hope he could hear it and find me.

I'm lost. I don't know where to go. Hiccup where are you?

"The River! Hiccup loves fish, he could be fishing!" I exclaimed loud and proud at the simple solution.

'_Let's get him some fish. That probably still his favorite.'_

Why would I doubt that I know he does, he told me he said when we, when, when we…..When?

I actually reach the river but there was no one there. The sound of the rushing water was nice, the rest of the forest was eerily quiet so any sound was welcomed to my ears. I splash some water on my face, the cold sensation felt good and helped me relax more.

Now that I was a bit calmer and more focused I could think on how to find Hiccup _and kill him, _and kiss him and hug him. I would settle at this point to just hearing his voice.

"So babe you got that out of your system?" But not _his_ voice. Anyone but him.

I look to my left and see Snotlout sitting by the edge of the river dipping his feet in the water. "Come here sit next to papa." He patted the spot next to him.

I walk up to him and kick him into the river. "Hey! What was that for?!"

I ignore him and walk away but he got out of the water and followed me.

"Come on I'll even take us somewhere beautiful and peaceful and just for us. What do you say? Can't deny that can you, Huh?"

"Actually it's not that hard."

"Well we can't go anywhere else, not till you get out of here. Until you stop saying all those stupid things, were stuck."

I grab him by the collar and hoist him off his feet. "It's not STUPID! So shut up and leave." I toss him back in the water and keep walking away.

Unbelievably and contrary to Snotlout I find a house. "Haa finally." I run to the new building. Behind me Snotlout was yelling something really stupid. "NO Astrid you can't go in their yet! Not the way you are!"

Ignore

Reaching the door I can hear a faint dripping noise from inside. Someone was inside.

"Astrid! don't go there!" I go to the house door.

"Astrid! don't touch that handle!" I grab the handle.

"Astrid! don't look inside!" I pull the door open. But the door was violently shut in-front of me. Someone's thin arm grabbed the door and shut it back closed.

"Who the!?" I look down and I see…. "I don't know you."

He was tiny, tiny and scrawny. His body was like how Hiccup was when he was six, he looked about that old. He was wearing an enormous full body fur tunic over an oversized green shirt that actually had its sleeves drag on the ground even with his arms raised. He had a green left eye and a dark brown eye on the right. Around his neck he had two dragon fangs hanging like pendants. He had a helmet with thick bull horn's on the sides. Under his helmet he had stringy red hair that draped raggedly on his head. I have never met this kid before.

He looked at me and with his hidden hand in the oversized sleeves he points back. I look back and see only Snotlout, but this time we were on the Cliffside.

"Why are we here?" I try to leave but Snotlout stood in-front of me blocking my path. "Get out of my way or I'll break all your toes!"

"Astrid, do you know where you are?"

"A Cliffside? What of it?" I look again but this time I do recognize it. "This is where we used to meet up."

"Yeah but you're stuck too far past. And that's not what I meant. Where are you? And why are you here?"

I humor him and think, I take another look and try to figure out what he's saying. I should be punching his face in but I'm not going anywhere without some answers.

"You'll have more answers for yourself. It'll be more then I can say Astrid."

I focus but nothing comes to mind I'm standing on a cliff waiting. I'm waiting for him to come and find me. To come _flying to me_.

But humans don't fly.

I look up again to see above me and

…. It hurts. I'm hurt. I hurt myself and made Ruff hurt me.

I did it for him.

I did it because of _it_ that is now standing in-front of me. I should be panicked, I'm standing before the Night Fury. _His Night Fury and his brother_. But I'm not. I know where I am.

"I'm near death. These visions are my mind running away."

"Right." Dragons don't talk, especially in Hiccups' voice but he's not real.

None of this is.

"Like we said, that was bad."

"I shouldn't have let Ruff do that to me, but I couldn't trust anyone else to do it for me."

"Doesn't matter the reason, it was still bad."

I feel unbelievably cold. My body was growing numb, the pain that I should have felt was fading and my body tried to eject my very life. "So this was what he felt."

"It was pointless and bad. So"

"So?"

"You know your dream was very nice, even if it could never happen. It was like Arvin Dale's Fire, it's beautiful to look at and even more precious if you could ever reach it, but you never can."

"I don't think it's like that. It wasn't impossible I just waited too long, trained too hard. I know. I remember."

"Is that you being optimistic? I mean you"

"I turned my back on him to protect him. I wanted and promised to become stronger for him. He almost died so I trained to…. I trained to protect him from _our_ enemy. A shield maiden protects his tribes' men so that's what I was going to do for Hiccup. When he got hurt I swore to Odin that it would never happen again."

"But you strayed too far away from him and forgot your time together. All that was left was a burning desire to become a strong Viking, but for no reason other than that you could. Your right he wasn't like Arvin Dale's Fire, he was simply like a fruit tree. You became strong to protect your tree from thieves and others that would harm it, but somewhere along the way you forgot you're reason and left it."

"As I became stronger I forgot my reason for doing so. I let my most precious fruit be taken away by someone else. I lost it to a dragon."

"Do you hate it, everything that happened? Do you hate him?"

"No. And yes. And not just him but myself too. I did it for him and I forgot. How can I not beat myself up for that? Damn! Why did I wait so long? Why didn't I just stay with him? And I'm also mad at him because not only could he not even try and trust me, he just decided to run away and forget it all! Like it doesn't even matter anymore, like his whole life before means nothing now! I know he remembers our promises even if I don't so why didn't he or Ruff or someone just tell me! And I hate the dragon that took my place! I should be the one with him! Not some dragon! I don't care about enemies or whatever; we should have been the one facing _our _problems together! Not them! US!"

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

I look up, the dragon wasn't their but the same boy I saw earlier, the one I don't know. He was standing in-front of the same house I saw before. "Who are you?"

"Limpleg, Ruff introduced me."

"You prowl around the darkest hour, that house."

"Yeah. So what do you want? What will you do?"

"He's gone. Hiccups gone, he was taken from me. I can't change that. You know I even thought that when we were here, if he invited me I would have jumped up with him and we could have flown away together. It's ridiculous and stupid but for a moment while we were here on this cliff I just honestly wanted that, just to be with him."

"So where you just too stubborn or what? I saw nothing stopping you, it could have happened."

"One last bit of Viking was stopping me. It was something about home that said to stay. But really, now I can't feel even that anymore. The next day after he left, when I heard the entire village disparage him and mock him and everything they said about him, well it was like I finally saw Berk for real, like I finally saw what Hiccups life really was like. I was ignorant, I knew he was being bad mouthed but never like what I heard. This wasn't resent ridicule over what he just did; these were the hidden thoughts of what everyone thought all this time about him all his life. And I hate the party they threw to celebrate that not only did they rid themselves of 'Loki's spawn' but that they would soon get to slay him too. Ha, they even bet who would get the honor to do so."

"Bet you got the high bid."

"It was a tie between Snotlout and me."

"So again what will you do?"

"I just wanna run. I wish I could just escape it all."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, I want to get away from here. Form this place that drove him away."

"You did too. Will you find him and tell him you're sorry? Maybe you could still get your happy end."

"I can't. I really do want that dream, I really do want that life, but I just can't."

"So why not? It's easy really just go up to him and say 'Honey I'm wrong. Please forgive me.' See easy." His kid like smile really makes it seem like it's that easy. Like I just have to find him and say that.

"We can't. Fact was nobody was right, nobody was wrong, everyone was right, and everyone was wrong. How do you apologies for that?"

"Easy."

"Don't say it's easy. It's not. Do you know what I want more then to just run? I want to end it. I hate that he was taken from me and I hate even more that because of me and everyone else, he probably hates us. But I just really hate that I love him, the old him, and now I've lost that person and can never have him back. I've seen this new Hiccup and I don't know if I can accept him. I still love him and want to be with him, but not only am I not sure about this new 'true' Hiccup but I also don't want anyone else to have him either. And that's the problem. His heart, soul, and very life; everything that makes him him belongs to that dragon, he is the one I truly truly abhorrence. I want to kill the thief that took my Hiccup, I want to kill this new Hiccup who has taken the place of my Hiccup, and I want to kill the old Hiccup for not trusting me and for leaving me. I just want to end it all, I hate this life that drove us apart and I don't want it. And I don't want anyone else, no human no dragon, nobody to take my Hiccup away anymore."

"So you'll kill him. If you can't have him no one will? He has his own life and will you know."

"And that's why I have to kill him."

"And then what? Keep his body and pretend nothing happened? I'll tell you right now that's messed up, so so very messed up. Is that what's in this house? Is that your end?" He sleeve pointed to the house behind him. The same house he stopped me from going in before.

"Don't you know what's in their?"

"No, I only prowl _around _it. I just know that no matter what, this is just a plain bad end. The one no one wants."

"Limpleg, I love Hiccup, I don't want to be without him anymore. But there is no happy end for us as we are, and there isn't even a bad end for us either. So I'll end it, that way it will only be just the two of us at last."

My stomach starts to sting, I feel something warm on my face.

'Astrid!'

"I better wake up now Limpleg."

"I'm not done with you. Remember you're not the only one suffering."

"And I want to share that suffering, right to the end."

* * *

"Astrid!" Ruff's voice calling out to me finally makes me open my eyes.

I see her sitting next to me her face over mine and tears falling from her onto me. "Oh gods you're alive! Gothi she made it! She's up!"

I can hear the shuffling and cane fall of the village elder coming closer. I see that I'm in Gothi's hut now.

"Oh gods Astrid that was bad! Don't ever do or make me do that ever again. Uha please tell me you're alright."

I can feel the pain from my body, it was horrible and almost unbearable. Just opening my eyes ravaged my body. Every wound made themselves known and I had no choice but to acknowledge them.

And I welcomed them.

"Yeah." My weak voice was raspy, dry, and weak. "How long was I out Ruff?"

"Astrid don't worry about that. Just just try and rest. Here I'll go and"

"Ruff!"

She seemed hesitant to say. "About five days."

I was asleep for five days. That means it's been almost two weeks since Hiccup left. I can't stay here long. I need to catch up, I need to stop Berk from pursuing Hiccup themselves. Because only I can go after him.

"I need my ax. That and the rest of them."

"Uh? Oh! I got your ax here." She lifts it up and shows me the weapon I've used for so many years and never questioned about.

The weapon I made a broken promise with. "Thanks Ruff, that's one."

"Uh one?"

"I need to get the other five. Ruff could you go to my house and"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Astrid you need to slow down. Ok?"

"No! I need to hurry. I need to get the rest and go after him!"

"Astrid, Hiccups gone. Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore. He's probably on his way to Kalonna by now. You'll never find him or see him again." She says it so solemnly that it's like she was talking like he died.

"No, no I need to go. I finally have his pain and scars. Now I just need to find him."

"Astrid just rest now. Ok we can do whatever later but for now you need to rest. Astrid, I just tortured you. Please please don't make me do it again. Just stop and get better. Please."

Frustrating but she's right I can't really move. Hiccup could still move and escape and I can't get out of bed. It's just frustrating.

I'll get better. I'll get strong enough to leave. I'll find him, I'll see Hiccup again, and I'll watch him, I'll see his life, all of it. And then we can end it together, end this story once and for all.

He said so himself, _'And I'm waiting for you.' _

He's waiting for me so I promise, truly and faithfully promise, I will find you again Hiccup. So please wait for me.

So in the end?

Astrid Hoff…. No.

Astrid's life long relationship with Hiccup: This love and this hate of ours is a beautiful balled of the damned. We will be together till death do us part.


	28. CH28 Why

CH28: Why

I do not own HTTYD and the characters. I do own how my OC and OOC interact in my story.

* * *

Hiccup wakes up after what felt like a few days.

I felt sore and thirsty. But I was also warm and comfortable.

I pry my heavy eyes open and the first thing I see was Toothless' smiling and gleeful face. "Tooth buddy wha" but then I notice the ceiling. "Where are we now? Looks like someone's house."

He keeps looking at me like just seeing me awake was all that mattered.

"Are you feeling better Hiccup?" But that's what's important. We were not alone here in someone else's house.

"Who's there?" I ask the person, sounded like an older woman. They were to my left where I couldn't see them because of the bandages covering my left eye.

"Hiccup, my name is Lanie Hotchette. I'm a healer and I'm here to help you." That would sound good and right if I wasn't looking at a very big and black reason for me to doubt what she says. No reason for someone to help me with a dragon this close by. No, that would be reason to go to the nearest weapon rack and start slashing and stabbing.

I turn to see who it was that was saying they were a healer. First look and I see… Astrid?!

I quickly turn to see Toothless but he doesn't react. It's not Astrid. They say they are Lanie whatever so that must be who she is. She was my dad's age if I had to guess. She had the same tight braid hair style as Astrid did with a headband that was worn to keep sweat out of her green eyes when working, and the rest of her attire was a beige sheep wool tunic.

"Why are you helping me? You should be able to see I have a situation that'll be a problem right. So why?"

"Because I'm your ally."

Only one thing that could explain that answer. "Stupid dream."

"It's not a dream!" She yells out in frustration.

Then it comes back to me, what I was doing before I passed out with the two lookalikes I met. "Your Shazz's mom."

"That right. Surprised you know that."

"I met your daughter and her boyfriend. They told me about how you were a healer."

"Ahh so you already expected to wake up in the healer's house."

"No I didn't expect this at all. I'm in someone's house with my best friend next to me and we're not being attacked. Didn't see that happening at all. And you, I told you to stay back." I yell at Toothless for disobeying me.

He bows his head apologetically. Ok so I really didn't expect him not to follow me, but still what happened? "You're fine bud. But I could use some answers."

"I think we could all do with some answers. But as a healer I recommend food and rest before any of that."

When she mentioned food it made me realize the tight empty feeling in my stomach. "Sound's good to me."

She walks to the pot over the fire and pours some of whatever's she had cooking. She leans me next to Toothless before handing me some of the broth which I see is mixed in with small chicken bits. I drink it slowly which I find awkward with everyone in the room staring at me. I felt better once I finished in both my stomach and my nerves cause they stopped staring once I hand back the bowl. My limbs felt wobbly and weak like uncooked dough, but I was feeling stronger. Not much but I was improving. Most of my body was still in heavy pain but that was easy to ignore. Easy so long as I focused on Toothless and what was now happening. It was easy so long as I felt distracted.

"Ok so with that out of the way can we get some answers."

"Sure. How would you like to do this Hiccup? Back and forth or all at once? Just know that I do have my own questions for you."

"If we both have questions then think back and forth will work better. Besides us listing out all our questions at the same time might get confusing."

"Fair. So guest first." She nudged to me to begin talking.

"Fair." What should my first question be? I look over to see Toothless watching us as we sat opposite each other. "Who else knows about him?" I point to Toothless.

"Just myself. The village knows that you are here and who you are Hiccup but I am the only one that knows anything about your dragon. So my turn to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What happened?"

"Ok, now that's not fair. I started off with an easy question to answer, but you hit me with a major one. One that I'm not sure you need to know."

"I feel it is important since it seems your tribe tortured you. So feel like telling me why?"

"There's no way you could know what happened to injure me." She points to my arms and then it hits me. "Oh yeah that's right. To each his own style, and Berks are skinners aren't they." She nods showing I was right.

"Alright fine I'll tell you since it seems' you know some of what happened to me. But wait, just how sure that I am from Berk, how do you know they're my tribe? I could just be a drifter that was caught by them."

"You remember what village you are at right now? Did the kids tell you?"

"Grissgom right." Quick note but I just remembered how they torture here. I heard they use sand and stone filled leather bags to break and crush every bone in the body starting with the feet. It's said they do it so well that there is no external injuries, so it only looks like an empty human looking meat sack when they are done.

"Mmm huh well our chief does remember you. You and your friends seemed to make quiet the impression." Right Stickstone the Bigfoot was one of the chiefs I saw that time at the tribe summit. However it's a real big surprise to hear anyone would remember me from then.

"My friends?" I look over to Toothless who shrugs at what she said.

"Human ones." She clarifies. Unsuccessfully. She seems to notice my confusion.

"From Berk, your age?" Even she seemed to be confused now. But I'm still not getting it.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, twins, Snotlout?"

"Oh them." Now I get it, she must have heard that team vs heir's thing eight years ago.

"R-right them. Well our chief remembers you from eight years ago. So that's how we figured that you were tortured and are now running from them. We guess most of that second part."

"Fine, if you know that much then I guess you may as well hear the rest of things."

"I know most of it. Just start with the dragon encounter portion."

"I'll just give you the short and quick version. About a month ago I shot down Toothless during a raid. I found him in the woods and released him, and don't ask why I don't know myself. Well after that I joined Berks dragon training and at the same time I got closer to Toothless. In our own way we became brothers. But then the obvious happened and things went south. Some people from my tribe found me and Toothless together and one of them went and told everyone else what I was doing. Or at least what she thought was happening. After they got their hands on me they wanted me to kill my friend to prove my loyalty, but I didn't and this is what they did to convince me to do otherwise. I got some help from my forge master and escaped but while I escaped he got killed. He was close to me and he got killed for helping me. Well once I escaped I unintentionally made my way here and that's all up till this point."

I finish my explanation and I saw that Lanie had a sad look mixed with melancholy and anger.

Well I can say that that is all the answers she's going to get from me. Don't know what else I could tell her.

"Guess it's my turn. That all right Ms. Hotchette?"

"Go ahead."

"What do you and the rest of your village intend to do with me? Or better yet what do _you_ intend to do about him?" I point to Toothless.

"I'm sure you realize that if I had wanted to tell the village about him then I would have done so already."

"True but you must have a reason not to have told anyone."

"I do but it is not very clear. For the most part it is personal motive."

"I really don't care if it's not clear or not, it just something I have to know."

"Why so?"

"If I was just watching out for myself I wouldn't worry about reason. I'd have to take what I can where ever I can get it alone without much choice but that's not the case. I can't go doing things that could put Toothless in danger."

"Worried? Why? Even if you two are together you are the one in more danger if things go bad. Flying seems like it would be continent when running away for him."

She doesn't know but he can't fly, not on his own at least.

Even back on Berk when Astrid, Gobber, and Ruffnutt found out about Toothless, and to just about everyone else I've met after there is one thing I haven't told anyone how I met him, About how he now has a torn tailfin so now he can't fly. I made the saddle and prosthetic fin so we can fly but it doesn't help him without me. I'm sure Gobber realized this when he saw it which was why he brought me to Toothless rather than free him and let him fly to me, he knew he couldn't. It was at that point that I realized what a weak point that tailfin was for us. I can't risk telling anyone about it.

I don't intend to tell anyone about the fin. If they find out themselves that's fine but telling someone, well I don't intend to so long as I don't have to.

"Well Toothless, he doesn't really like to be too far away from me. I told him to stay back in the forest but from the looks of things he didn't. So what your story with all this Ms. Hotchette?"

"I'm sorry but Toothless?"

"Oh yeah I call him Toothless. I doubt he would have told you so you mustn't have known the whole time he was here." I point to Toothless who gave a smile to the healer showing off why I call him what I do. She was surprised to see him grin.

"Interesting choice of name." She chuckled a bit thinking about the name. "For my part, I was more worried about your condition than the dragon, I mean Toothless. I also figured since it seemed he was here to help you there was no harm in letting him be. My story here is normal, all I see is a hurt boy and his family who is worried about him. I don't see anything more than that"

"Not really the Viking thing to do you know."

"True but I am a healer before a Viking"

"Can't see that making much difference. Your still a member of this this tribe. What you're doing is essentially" What Gobber did.

I don't say it out loud but I can't help think this could end up a repeat of that same event.

"Essentially what Hiccup?"

"You know betraying your people. Being a traitor. Turning against your village."

"My concern at the time was making sure you did not die. Everything after that was something to worry about later."

"Again not very Viking of you. Also a really bad reason by any standards. Too many ways that could have gone wrong."

"How so?"

"If anyone found him while he was here, all hell would break out. Even if no one ever saw one it doesn't take much to figure that Toothless is a Night Fury. The second that's found out every Viking worth their boots will come to get a piece of him. If after they were done with Toothless they figured out you were holding him here for me then you and I would be hunted, captured, and killed. It's the Viking way after all."

"But not my way. I'm a healer. Causing the pain is not what I do."

Defiantly didn't stop Gothi back at Berk when I was being tortured.

Actually that may not be true. The ones who actively tortured me were Stoic and Spitlout. Gobber stood back and didn't participate and Gothi only worked on my injuries between sessions. What she did was extend my life expectancy so I didn't die while they mutilated me. I have mixed feelings about what she did, I'd be dead if she didn't do what she did but she did make it last longer and more painful than it should have been by being there to keep me conscious during the whole thing.

"You must be thinking about the healer that was present during your torture. If I remember the healer in Berk is Gothi correct."

"Yeah. Know her?"

"Gothi the Eldest, only by reputation. She is one of the oldest and most experienced healers in the entire Archipelago. She is said to be such a healer that she can even pull those passed deaths doors back to the land of the living."

"I don't know about that last part but I can say that she is good at what she does."

"I really hate child abuse like what happened to you. Children are supposed to be protected by their village and families, not be the source of their pain. That means more to me with being a healer, a mother, and soon grandmother. So back to your question as to why I let him stay, it is because no one is meant to be alone when in pain. One thing any healer will do to help their patients is let them be close to their family and friends. It's a comfort for them to know that they are close. So if that means that a dragon or any enemy is your friend then I have no right to just kick them out if they are not doing anything to harm you."

"Healers principles?"

"Considering I'm letting a dragon of all things stay I think it might be more a personal principle rather than one applied to all healers. That is made even more likely by the fact that any at all healer would allow this to happen to a child, it's against the very nature of healing."

Listening to Lanie talk I realize that nothing about her and her ways is anything like any Viking I've ever met. From the people on Berk to travelers I see coming and going, all of them followed the very rigid ways life to be strong, fight, and die with honor. Violent solutions is their way of life, but her, she seems to have a different way of doing things. As strange as it sounds she seems to be open minded. She says she's only a healer but does that really make that much of a difference?

"Ok Hiccup. We have covered your story, talked about my not telling others about Toothless, and discussed my own professional philosophy. What else do we need to go over?"

Plenty really. Future plans, my physical condition, how long I've been sleeping, what happened while I was out, what her chief knows of my situation, what this village intends to do with me now, what will happen when they learn how much Berk is after me, what to do with Toothless in the middle of a village full of dragon slaying Vikings, how much time do I have if any till the ice breaks and Berkian ships sail off to spread news of the traitor Hiccup or as Spitlout put it Hiccup the Ultimate Enemy.

You know if it wasn't so negative for all the wrong reasons I would be enjoying my new title. It at least an improvement of sorts from Hiccup the Useless.

Well if I do need to know anything I need to know what Toothless has been up to. Knowing him, causing trouble. Not so much lately but I know that he's bound to have been doing something.

"What's Toothless been up to since entering the village?"

She took a second to think and looking at Toothless who seemed to shy away at this topic makes me think I was right. "What did you do buddy?" I ask him. He mumbles and walks away to the corner like a punished kid.

"Hey don't just walk away! Hey what did he do?"

"He is probably still worried that he tried to kill me before."

"WHAT!" I look at him a see that he turned away looking like he didn't want to talk about it. "He tried to do what?"

"It was something we did yesterday. Shazz and Chapskin came by to look after you so Toothless could not remain here so we spend the day in the woods. It seemed that he had his own plans to go and find other dragons in our Kill Ring, but he freaked out and almost shot me when he found the place and saw that we already killed them all. He's been depressed ever since."

I look over to him and see that she was right. I sensed he was upset about what we were talking about. We did manage to rescue the other dragons back at Berk so he probably thought he could do the same with the ones here. He must hurt since there was nothing he could do. His confidence turned to depression.

"You gonna be alright buddy?" He slowly looks at me.

'Eh been better. But that's not what we should be worrying about, we need to worry about you now. I'd rather just move on and get to our next thing. No point dawdling on things that I can't do anything about. Not like you don't have your own thing to face now right? What do we do about her?'

"Just wanna forget and move on I bet. Fine."

'Close enough.'

"You can understand him?" Lanie asked surprised and impressed.

"If you mean like talking to each other, no. We understand each other, it's a feeling we get. When we're happy, hurt, excited, or upset. We can just feel it from the other."

"You are close."

"Yeah. It's also that closeness that got us where we are, the good and bad parts."

"I would say torture is real bad."

"Yeah. Well that's not the only thing, I did say good right? If all that I've experienced was pain then I wouldn't still be here. I'm sure if that was the case I would have been long gone long ago."

"What are you implying?"

"Just thinking how much better things would have been if I had left Berk sooner then I did. Anyways since you're a healer I should be asking but how am I doing?"

"My opinion of your body's condition, bad."


	29. CH28 Another Hole In The Head

Ch28: Another Hole In The Head

I don't own HTTYD or it characters. I make do with my OC and OOC that I come up with as I go.

* * *

Chapskin and Shazz went up to go see her mom.

We spent the last day hanging around the village seeing if there was anything we needed to do for the wedding.

But no matter what we did to keep busy we both kept thinking about one thing. Lanie and the kid Hiccup.

"I know she's the village's best healer but that doesn't mean that she can just keep us away. I'm sure there something up. I know you realized it too Chap."

"Yeah I have, but it's not our place to try and push things that seem to be very personal. Let's just remember what she did the last time we tried."

Snapping her fingers at the frustrating recollection of her mom's lectures brings my point to her. "Still it just feels too suspicious."

"I'm sure that things will become clearer once Hiccup wakes up. I'm sure she has her reasons for privacy. Besides she's right, we still do have things that we need to do for the wedding. Which is why we should only pop in and check that she's fine. And if he's up then we can get some more answers."

"I can't believe we forgot so many things! Seriously I thought we had all this taken care of! Why do we still have so much to deal with?"

"Simple, we kept putting it off thinking we still had time and only focused on what we thought was going to take longer. Hence we got too many little things to deal with."

"Right."

We kept walking thinking of all the things we still had to check and get for a few days. Flowers, decorations, small offerings to family and friends participating, and of course the ceremonial outfits for both of us.

I took care of the ceremonial swords and rings since it was easy for me to deal with the metalsmithing myself since it's what I do after all. Shazz had made all the arrangements as to where the ceremony will take place and who will be conducting the ceremony.

We still had the issue of the public consummation. It will be awkward but in light of the last two days thanks to Lanie I think we can get over it. Since Lanie said her _advice_ for all the village to hear everyone has been giving us their own bit of _advice_. It was embarrassing to say the least but it accomplished one thing; any hesitation about the consummation was effectively shamed clear out of us.

"Yeah well still I'm sure that we'll have everything done before the day but still it's too much work. And the others aren't helping one damn bit!" Shazz continued complaining.

"Yeah that's true. But just imagine the relief when all this is done."

"By the way what about the new house Chap?"

"Since our new home can't be completed until most of the snow is gone in spring, we'll be staying in my old house. My dad already moved out leaving me the house for my 18th birthday so it'll still be just us. It's cramp and not ideal for a family but since it's just going to be us it'll do. The new place that they will build will be bigger and supposedly more fit for the soon to be chief."

"I'm gonna make a recommendation for that, soundproof."

"Yes soundproofing will be definitely included, even if I have to do it myself. But that's gonna take a lot of feathers to do. It's gonna be a big place."

"Just checking."

"I can't shake it."

"Shake what Chap?"

"I'm forgetting something. I'm sure I did everything else, but I can't help but feel I didn't do everything. What about you Shazz are we forgetting anything?"

"I'm not. I just have to do it all. I can't imagine what you could have forgotten. Did you finish the offerings?"

"Yeah."

"The after wedding procession?"

"Yeah."

"Your oath?"

"Barely, but yeah."

"Then what could you and Coralmold have forgotten?"

"…Ok now I know what I'm forgetting."

"What?"

"Coralmold."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Hahhha. You forget too. He left the village to go meet a friend in another village. He expected he would be back this week but then the freeze came and now he won't get back in time."

"You can't be serious. You don't have a Best man!"

"No?" She smacks me in the back.

"I can't believe you could forget that!"

"Yeah I realize that it might be a bit ridiculous that I can't remember my father and forge master isn't here at the moment."

"I can't believe you! You gotta find a new Best man in two days! He needs a speech and the date and and and!"

"Ok calm down Shazz. Maybe Stickstone can fill in?"

"You mean the same man that will be marrying us?" She said with anger over my oversight.

"Ok so I may need to think this thru a bit more."

"You have till the end of the day."

"Yes dear."

We keep walking to Shazz's home while I though on who could replace Coralmold as my best man. I don't blame him for not being here, that's just a weather oversight. Nope it's all on me. I was the one that didn't think about the gap in positions till now. So now I got to think of who can play the replacement.

"SHAZZZZ!" We hear someone calling out to us.

"Chap you go on ahead I'll go see what that's about. Probably the cooks upset over what I want for the reception."

"What did you order?"

"Full exotic seafood selection with shark as the main course."

"Yummy?" Wait shark really?

"Don't give me that. You'll love it I promise." And she ran off to see the cook.

"I wonder if it occurred to her that the ocean is frozen. Fish food might not be the best choice at this time."

Putting Shazz's food ideas aside for now I reach Lanies house and enter the house where I find Lanie and Hiccup still sleeping.

...

Slowly taking a seat and doing it quietly so not to wake them up I continue thinking about who should be my new best man.

I obviously can't ask chief Stickstone but who else can I ask? It has to be someone who can make a speech. Someone who will prepare and bring our offerings for the ceremony. Someone who can learn the ceremony procedure and what has to take place. Someone who would be honorable to the position. Responsible, loyal, and presentable. And they have to become all that in two days.

I really can't think of too many people I would trust with that. It's a big thing and I can't just hand it out to anyone who would possibly ruin the ceremony. I'm the one who will be screwed otherwise.

Dryfins and Hangnail would happily volunteer, but I know that that's just inviting trouble to the party.

My best bet would be to ask one of the married villagers who have done it before. The experience would be good have.

'Stupid cook doesn't know what he's talking about! We have plenty we just need to get the shark! How hard can that really be?!' Shazz is here.

I can't tell if this is going to be really good or really bad. All I know is as railed up she was now _this _is going to make her lose it.

"Hey Chap did you hear me? Where are you Mom? Mom, Chap?"

We're gonna be lucky if she doesn't kill Hiccup. I hear her enter but I just keep my eyes on the two sleeping.

"There you are. What are you doing Chap just sitting there?" She still hasn't seen it, but she just needs to turn her head a little and she will.

"Where's mom?" she's looking around when her eyes lock onto where Lanie was laying down with Hiccup.

Together.

In each other's arms.

Cuddled and coiled together tighter than the knots on a ships mast.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING IN ALL DRAGON RAIDING SNOWMEN IS GOING ON HERE!" **Don't know what that means but it better than what I couldn't think of or say.

"Huh!?"

"Whoa!?" The two wake startled then looking at their positions the scramble away from each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOMMY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Shazz yells out to Hiccup who was shuffling on his butt to the wall.

"Uhhh?" Good answer buddy. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Shazz dear please calm down it's not what you think."

"**HOW COULD I MISUNDERSTAND **_**THAT**_**!"**

"Shazz go and wait outside."

"NO!"

"Shazz! Out now!"

"Mom?!" Now she's whining.

"Shazz I'll be out in just a second. Now go!"

"No!"

"Shazz get out!"

"Ok Shazz lets just step out for a second." I try to reason with my enraged fiancé.

"I am not leaving my mommy in the same room as _that_!" She was pointing to Hiccup as that.

"Shazz lets just wait by the door."

"GRRRR! FINE! I can kill him later."

So we step out the door but before I leave I notice something that I let them know. "Hey uh Hiccup you should… your clothe. Umm…. I think that their? Yeah I think that you two should find your clothe."

He must have just now realized that he only had on bandages all over his body.

"Yeah thanks but could you get out please."

"Sure."

And I step out to join Shazz who was still fuming next to the door.

"Let it go Shazz." I try to soothe her.

"Never! Did you not see them? No wait you did! Before I got their even! Why didn't you do something?!"

"Yeah I tried not to think about it. Too… what's the word?"

"BAD!"

"Not that's not it. I mean it is but I'm thinking something else."

"Remind me again whose side you're on."

"I don't think I want to get involved in this."

* * *

Hiccup and Lanie looked up to the ceiling after Chapskin and Shazz left.

"YOU."

We almost yelled but remembering the two just outside we held it to a whisper.

We saw Toothless looking down at us with his big signature smile and hear him snickering at us. He jumped down a sat in front of them grinning mischievously over what he did last night.

Last night we kept talking about several things until we reached the topic of Shazz and Chapskins pregnancy. That pretty much killed any further dialogue, she seemed depressed and I felt uncomfortable about it so we decided to continue talking in the morning. The one and only thing we decided on was to keep Toothless hidden till at least after the wedding they are having here in two days.

I doubt he'll like being cooped up for so long but it's for his own good. He made his displeasure very loudly known. He kept moaning and whining for a while. Eventually he gave up but knowing him he gave up too easily and he would do something to get even.

He did.

Before we turned in for the night Lanie had to change all my bandages, which meant that I had to strip. It was horribly mortifying for me which she made worse when she said "It's all right I'm a healer, and I already did it before while you were sleeping so I already saw it all."

Yeah that not an awkward thought or anything.

Well anyways Toothless made things worse when he stole my clothe while I was being rebandaged and wouldn't give them back no matter what I told him. I had to forget about my clothe for the night and just slept in my new full body bandages. Lanie went to sleep too.

But not together with me like how we were found this morning. Not on purpose at least.

Before she went to another room to sleep Toothless tackled her down onto my bed and fell asleep wrapping us in his wings. Actually I don't know if he was really asleep or not, but we knew he did it on purpose. With him on top of us we were stuck like that all night.

'Sleeping close with lots of people is supposed to be good for you and help others get better. At least that how I always see others do it, both Uverworlders and humans. So the closer the better right? You seem a bit more peaceful when you sleep next to me after all. Maybe this'll clear your bad dreams.'

It was comfy sleeping tight under dragon wings but it was another awkward thing to be sleeping next to someone else. I was too tired to care much and it wasn't like I could do much and he wasn't getting off of us, so we gave up and at some point we fell asleep.

"Toothless!"

Back to the present he was sitting in-front of us laughing like he had seen the funniest thing ever.

"Seems your dragons a comedian." Lanie spoke with a lot of anger in her voice.

"I swear he's never done anything like that before." Ok so he's tackled me down in the past but never someone else. "Toothless that wasn't funny. Why'd you even do that?"

'Hey you can yell all you want but you didn't cry or talk at all last night as you slept so I'm happy.'

"Ok I'm sure that little prank will keep him satisfied for a while Lani whoa!" I covered my eyes quickly when I noticed that she also didn't have her clothe on and was standing with her nude body in full view.

She seemed to also just realize this as she tried to cover herself. I look closer at Toothless and see that here clothe were hooked on his saddle. They must have got stuck on him so when he jumped off us to hide so he accidentally ripped off her tunic.

My stuff wasn't any better covered in dragon drool. "I'm not putting that back on."

Lanie already finished putting on some new wardrobe while holding the torn remains of her old robe in her hands. She handed me some new clothe that looked like they might fit me but "Sorry but they are some of Shazz's old things. They are from when she was 12 but I am sure the size will fit you. I figured you wouldn't want the skirt so I only brought the leggings and a shirt. I will wash your things later of the dragon saliva."

With unbelievable amount of reluctance I put on the offered attire. They fit perfectly. Ow my pride.

"Ok ma'am I'm sure we can just go ahead and forget what just happened."

"Hiccup I am more than happy to, but I doubt that my daughter and Chapskin will forget."

"They wouldn't tell the village about how they found us would they?" That's not a pleasant thought to have everyone thinking we did something together and it really was just a misunderstanding caused by a dragon, but naturally we couldn't tell them that. Even if I just leave it's going to be something that others will bother her about I'm sure. Gossip I know from experience can be a cruel thing, whether it's true or not.

"I am sure they would not."

'**WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! HICCUP WAS SLEEPING WITH MY MOTHER!**'

"But then again my daughter does tend to scream a lot."

"Oh that's just great. What are the chances that someone from the village heard that?"

'Wow, that was loud. I'm sure all the Uverworlders in this territory heard that.' Toothless was rubbing his ears like that yelling hurt him.

"I get the feeling this is about to become a very awkward day."

"It might be a good thing that I do not have to go anywhere. I do not want to imagine what the rest of the village will say about what they just heard."

"Oh that's not good." I exclaim out loud.

"What?" She asks.

"What are the chances that people will come over here to gossip about what they just heard?"

"Unfortunately, very good. Plenty of chatty people here in Grissgom who love to talk about each other's lives'. What about it?"

"You think that anyone will not notice him." I point to Toothless who was in the kitchen area taking some fish from a basket.

If more than a few people come here at once then it just a higher chance that they will see him even if he's hiding in the rafters.

"I see your concern. What do you plan to do about it? We could have him hide in the woods again if you want."

"I don't think I trust him enough at the moment to let him run free in your village. He might learn Yak tipping and like it."

'Hey!' He looked over at me looking insulted.

"As awkward as it may be I think it's best to face this somewhere not here. He won't go into the village unless I'm in danger so I'm sure he'll stay here."

"I am not sure about leaving him here alone in my house to do as he pleases."

"He'll be good. Or I'll wrap him up in eels."

He looked at me in shock over what I said. Shaking his head, he knows now that he has to behave and stay grounded here. He leapt to the ceiling rafters and disappeared up there. I could still hear him whining up there.

"Ok so he will stay hidden but are you sure you want to head out?"

"Yeah I do. Mostly because I want to see your village forge. There are some things I want to make there. I finally get the chance so I might as well make good use of my time here in Grissgom."

"Are you good at Smithing?"

"I'm ok I guess. I actually have some things I want to make. I want to do it as soon as I can since I don't know the next time I'll get to use a forge so now that I kinda do I might as well."

"What do you need to do?"

"I have some things I want to make. For me, for Toothless, and for someone else."

"I will not ask just yet what you plan to do but you should know that I do not think you are in any condition to be heading out just yet, let alone work. So give me a good reason as to why I should let you go and do something that will most likely aggravate your wounds. I told you before that your physical condition is bad, you could do even more damage to yourself if you do something like work in a forge. So why should I let you take that risk?"


	30. CH30 My Side Of The Story

Ch30: My Side Of The Story

I don't own HTTYD or the characters. I use the OC and OOC in this story to fit the plot that's all.

* * *

"Uhh because I need to?" I answer Lanie's question hesitating.

Hiccup you are going to need a better reason to work on what you want in the forge then that."

"Any suggestions?"

"None that I would tell you at the moment."

"Come on, I'm not staying coped up here when I have things I could be doing."

'Hiccup how do you think I feel being grounded!'

"You could hurt yourself further and be here longer if you do go. At the moment you cannot even remain standing long without support, and your movements are severely sluggish. That is if you can even stand yet."

"I can and I will. I don't feel that bad."

"Why not just tell me what it is you want to do? I could help or have Chapskin help. He is a blacksmith and a good one from what I hear from his father. He even earned the title of Chapskin the Ironside both because of his skills in the forge and in the final dragon test."

That might not be such a bad idea. What I need and the present I want to make I could have him do it. But that won't work with the addition and upgrade for Toothless's gear. It's too suspicious, it won't be anything they've ever seen and that will bring unwanted questions as to what it's for. The truth of what it's for is out of the question. Not to mention it's complicated without the plans or knowledge of what it is. So while I could trust Chapskin to make two of my things, one of them has to be done by me.

"How about we get some fresh air. Besides we keep the kids waiting any longer the rumors are just going to get worse."

"Please do not call them kids. Keep in mind that they are older than you. You should show some respect. They are two of this village's dragon slaying champions in Dragon Training three years ago."

"Is that how he lost his arm?"

"No that happened before training during a raid. He sacrificed his arm to save my daughter."

"Must be grateful for that."

"More than you know."

"And he was still the champion? Must be one heck of a Viking. Blacksmith and warrior, quiet the talented guy for someone who lost his left arm."

"He didn't do it alone. Shazz and him fought together ever since that incident and became the champions together."

"You do the final challenge in teams? Never heard of that before."

"Neither have we but the two of them strongly insisted. Eventually the chief and elders gave in and they did it together."

"The time's sure are changing. Tag teams in the final dragon test, and banished hunted outlaws befriending and riding dragons. 300 years of tradition seem to be slipping away don't they?"

"I think it might be more changing than slipping away. Wait did you say"

"Hey Shazz Chapskin you can come back in now! I'm not ready to die but I guess that up to Shazz." I yell out to interrupt Lanie once I realized my slip up. I still haven't told her about what my current situation being hunted. All she knows is that I left. That all anyone needs to know.

The older teens rushed in with 15 other people. Anything anyone said was lost in a river of words that came at us in a flurried stream.

Seemed that plenty of people heard what Shazz yelled out. With juicy gossip come all the hyenas looking for a piece of the news.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Shazz and Lanie yelled out loud enough to probably push everyone out with their voice alone.

Everyone ran out as fast as they came, in leaving only Chapskin, Shazz, Lanie, and myself.

The two older teens looked like they were ready for answers. Mostly Shazz and her death glare.

"Good to see you up Hiccup." Chapskin greeted.

"Likewise Chapskin. Or should I call you Ironside?"

"Lanie told you about that huh. By the way when did you wake up? Must have been a while ago if you heard about that."

"I got up last night. Managed to hear a few things about where I am. So you two tag teamed?"

"That a longer story for a less pressed time."

"Dinner then?"

"Sounds like a date."

"My, that really is weird to see. It's like watching Chapskin talk with his past self." Lanie gave her opinion of our conversation.

"I think it's more like he's talking to himself. Like his reflection in the water just popped out and started moving on its own." Shazz gave an alternate comparison.

"Hey, reflection Chapskin here listening to every slightly patronizing word."

"Sorry, Hiccup."

"Don't say sorry to him mom!"

"Dear just forget about before. It was not what you think."

"Mom there is no way to misunderstand that! You two were naked pressed together like a sandwich!"

"Shazz It was just an accident. Like a joke."

"Well it sure wasn't funny!"

"So what's your side of the story Hiccup?" Chapskin ask me while the girls argue on their side.

"I sleep walk a bit."

"Ah so it was an accident."

"Yeah pretty much. I haven't done it in such a long time so it was a bit of a surprise. Sorry for the confusion."

"What about the naked part?"

"I don't know about that. Probably lost my clothe in my sleep. Not too sure, I remember Lanie changing my bandages and that's it before Shazz freaked out."

"Yeah I notice you're wearing Shazz's old stuff."

"Please don't remind me. It bad enough that they fit better than my own clothe. Not to mention what she will say. Seriously this morning has been one big mess after another."

"Let's just see if you can convince my fiancé that it really is just a series of freak accidents."

"Fiance. Yeah I heard you two were getting married. Lanie told me it's happening soon. Congratulations."

"Thanks but it seems that I may have made a little hiccup in the planning." I raise my brow at him giving an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"Sorry, didn't mean that."

"So what's your _hiccup?_"

"Well I don't have a Best man at the moment."

"I see I see." I nod my head in understanding. "No I don't I don't know what that is, Sorry." I really don't, I've never heard of what a best man is. Is that like that dragon champion in training?

The other stop what they're doing and stare at me like I wasn't real. Everyone stopped just to see if I was being truthful.

"You can't be serious?"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the chiefs heir How can you not know? Are you just that stupid? First you go after my mom and then you lie about your life?! I knew it you are some kind of con-man. We know who you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

"Hiccup you might want to take that back before you turn my fiancé into your murderer."

"I said this before, that's a right already reserved for someone. Someone not you." I look at Shazz to make my point that she won't kill me, as a joke or for any other reason. I see her a bit startled by my statement. "But yeah I am being serious. I don't know what that is. In fact I don't know much about weddings in general. I know the family bonding aspect, the offerings, and rings and the uhh the uhmm…. No that's it, that's all I know. I don't know anything about the ceremony, I've never been in one myself."

"Alright how can you not have? You're the heir to Berk, didn't your dad teach you the traditions you will have to do? It's the chief's duty to wed villagers. Well most of the time, at other times it's can be done by any villages elder."

"Yeah, see I didn't know that about the elders. Can they really do it too?" I ask them seriously.

"Ok wait, are we still sure that this is Hiccup Horr whatever of Berk? He doesn't seem to know anything." Shazz asks unsure about my identity.

"Hey! I am who I am. Hey!? What happened to the stuff I had when I got here?" I ask hoping to distract the conversation again.

"Oh I got your notebook, money, and mini-knife here." Chapskin was passing them back but they were intercepted by Lanie who took them from Chapskin.

"Oh no, I am not letting you do that again. Now answer, you are Hiccup right?"

"What do you mean 'again' mom? What did he do!"

"He called you two back in to avoid my question I had. But I am not going to let you dodge another question again. I believe you are Hiccup of Berk. But it seems you don't know much."

"Pfft that's an understatement." I assert that statement. "Believe me recently I really don't know much."

"So why?"

This is an interesting question, 'Why'. Truthfully I don't know why either. Why was I never told things, why we're thing hidden from me, why did I think anyone was being forthcoming with me when all they did was try to keep me out of their lives?

Again an interesting question. Really I think it was a misjudgment on my part. No one really hid their dislike of me or what I did so I thought that was all it was, they just didn't like my way. It always seemed easy and simple, like a 1+1 equation, I was Hiccup living with Vikings so I wasn't wanted. It was supposed to be simple and the way to fix it was to prove myself, but in the end it wasn't. It wasn't simple or anything.

Little things, that's what I keep missing. All the little things that people did or didn't do, and said or didn't say. I keep making that mistake to overlook and not fully analyze the full extent of people's actions towards me. I never noticed that everything around me once put into context made more sense and explained more about my position in Berk.

I was never allowed in certain gatherings that I should have. I was the chief's son so I had to be present at lots of events to learn to do them one day. But I never was. Anything I know about chiefdom and tribe relations I learned from watching Stoic from a distance. Not taught, saw. Stoic always said that I had to learn to become a good chief but he never took the time to show me how. In his own way he knew that I would become chief but never really believed it himself that I could properly lead. Hence 'good'; not great, unique, or outstanding, just good.

For Stoic or any Viking that's the same as forgettable or unimportant. Not an ideal reputation for a chief. A chief needs a fearsome title.

And as for the village, they may have to take me as a leader but they didn't have to like it. For them so long as I stayed out of their hair they didn't care what I did. That's why I was never invited to anything. I know that some people like Mildew saw me as a cursed child from Loki or something like that, so it really did make sense why I would never be invited to something as holy as a wedding. It'd be the same as being wed by a dragon to them. I was just bad luck to them in anything I did. For me to be involved would be like marking any event as corrupted. A bad omen for the future.

With that same line of thinking I can figure what my dad intended to do about me when I was still Hiccup the Useless. Arranged marriage. It's not all unheard of. If he found a strong woman that would marry me she would become the leader and I would be a figure head. He would even be able to double his gain by finding a girl from another village farther from us and less friendly to us to increase relations and trade.

Marriage huh? Maybe it's because it was never anything I'd ever been involved in but I never really thought about how it would be like. Really me a husband? This is probably only the second time in my life that I ever thought about such a thing. Sure I've thought of things like girlfriends but that's a bit different then wife. It's like a whole other level; the commitment, the responsibility, the family…

I need to stop thinking about that right now. Imaginary situation and fantasies can only give rise to hope or madness. For me the latter is the only possibility. Since everyone already considered me crazy I'd rather not enhance that opinion for myself. Once I say it about myself then I'm in trouble.

I am not repeating all that to Chapskin and the others, that's for sure.

"My dad leads by example that includes how he taught me so I'm sort of half taught. As for weddings and other things I always get the invite late so I never make it. Now give me back my stuff." I lied.

I do want the knife back. It's Gobber's and he gave it to me so I'm not going to lose that.

The teens seem to be hesitant to believe my excuse but they seem to take it better than I thought they might, they look like they accept it. That's just another dent and boost to my confidence. It's a lousy lie yet they still buy it. I'm either that good or that bad at lying.

Lanie however seemed to know better, she somehow knew I was screwing with them about my real lack of social knowledge.

"Hiccup I think I'll hold on to your things for now." 'Till you tell the truth.' Is how she means it.

Great she's holding my stuff hostage.

"So Hiccup, I think you know, or at least expected, that we want to hear what your story is and how you got here." Chapskin informs me of their intentions. His statement can be simplified in one word, interrogation.

"Just so you know we didn't find a boat or anything else other than what we found on you. So if you did come by ship then it must have sunk or been destroyed. We also didn't find anyone else. Is there anyone else here with you? Like pursuers or other fellow crew that came with or followed?" Shazz detailed the results of their island search.

"No I came here alone. My boat was already half sunk when I landed so it's probably frozen underwater by now."

"So you were here before the storm hit. Why didn't you try to search for people?"

"I hurried to find shelter since I arrive just before the storm. I couldn't use my ship so I hurried deep in the woods where I found a good spot to take shelter from the cold. After the worst passed I walked around as much as I could to find anything or anyone on the island but with my injuries I really didn't get far so I never really found much."

"Ok so you did come here on your own."

"I did, but I didn't really sail here. I actually drifted. I stole a small dingy and escaped but I passed out onboard and when I woke up found myself already on your shores. It was really lucky for me that I just stumbled on this island, my ship like I said was half sinking. If I didn't I probably would have drowned."

"So that's how you got here, but what about why? We know Berk tortured you, what happened? Why did they do it? What did you do?"

Here a question that I have to answer very carefully. Truthfully telling them why breaks what I told them earlier and would put me in trouble if they know I'm wanted, and a lie can't be complete or believable because it's hard to explain what I did without seeming like a traitor to my people. The real problem with a lie is that I runaway, which means someone did something wrong which resulted in me running away. If not to incriminate me the only other way is to disparage Berk. What I tell them comes down to either portraying myself as the bad guy and traitor or make Berk the villain in my story who unjustly hurt me. No matter what I tell them it's going to turn them against someone, either me or Berk.

And there's a big problem with tuning them against Berk. If I do that I run the risk of leading them to conflict with Berk out of sympathy for me.

No, I'm not having anyone fight for me like that. I can't use others sympathy towards me like that. That's just wrong and even worse if anyone gets killed because of it.

No sympathy.

I'll be the one that's wrong and I'll run.

But my plan was taken from me. Lanie tells this part herself. "Hiccup told me last night. He told me that Berk recently captured someone that drifted to their shores. Hiccup was being nice to them and freed them. When his father learned this he captured them both and began torturing them. Right Hiccup."

What is she doing?! That is not good she's playing their sympathy towards me rather than my idea to be wrong! And she's already said it I can't take it back without the whole story failing badly for both of us.

She got herself tangled up in my problems. And now I have to follow her story. "Yeah. We managed to slip away but he died from his injuries before we got to a ship." Damn it.

They completely accepted this story only because Lanie told it, otherwise they obviously would have been skeptical.

They had the look that I expected from hearing the story, sad and apologetic sympathy.

"Why did you help this guy? If you didn't you would still be safe at home. So why?" Shazz asked. This time her voice wasn't angry at me like earlier, she pitied me for being hurt by my people and wanted to know why.

"You said he was just an innocent teen about your age right." Damn it Lanie! Stop covering for me.

"Yeah, he said that his ship was destroyed and he drifted to Berk." I unwillingly complete her story.

Chapskin and Shazz believe the story. Someone they know is backing me so they're taking what she says as true. "Alright, well you should be fine here for now. It must have been pretty traumatic to have your own village do that to you just for doing the right thing and helping someone." Oh please don't say what I think you'll say Shazz. "But you'll be fine here. We'll take care of you. So just take your time and heal up. Just don't make any moves on my mom and we'll be fine, ok."

"Ok" I weakly reply.

"Good, well we should be going Chap. We still have things to get ready for the wedding. Especially you Chap!"

"Yes dear. I'll find a Best man by the end of the day." I still don't know what that is.

They got up from where they were sitting and left out the door chatting happily to each other about their plans for later. Shazz turns around to say one last thing. "Oh yeah listen we're going to tell this to the chief so he may come by later to confirm what you told us."

"Shazz dear also go out and see that you clear up that mess you made about us sleeping together, please."

"Already on it mom."

They left the house to do whatever it is they planned to do. I wait till I think they are clear and when I feel it is I turn to Lanie and tell her exactly what was on my mind about what she said.


End file.
